


Bearing The Trickster's Heirs

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, I like woman suffering somehow..., Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, brutal sex, characters change during time, describtion of birth, frostgiant!sex, more than one child at once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki impregnates Natasha by using his magic. He sends her dreams which she doesn't believe until Banner performs a test on her. Loki takes her with him in case she hurts herself or the child.<br/>He forces himself upon her whenever he's in the mood, trying to slowly break her.<br/>She starts to show much too early, developing a second side, the monster, which is all too eager to have sex with Loki to strengthen the unborn.<br/>In the end Loki brings her to the Avengers because her body can not stand the quick growth anymore. The God of Mischief has changed until then, wanting nothing more than to save his family...</p><p>That is the moment Banner tells him, how many children Natasha carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Nightmare of Labor

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chaps are a little strange ^^ But after that Loki will take her with him and... use her.

**Prolog: A Nightmare of Labor**

 

„Tasha... little Tasha... Time to wake up..."

She recognized the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. However the sly grin vibrating through the dark and melodic timbre made her shiver in fear.

Then the pain hit her.

"Oh, good girl. Looks like it's time..."

Natasha was able to open her eyes and see a man with black hair kneeling between her spread thighs.

"Time for what?"

"To push..."

The pain was stealing her breath and she looked at the source of it. Her blood froze in panic as she understood what her huge, swollen stomach meant. "I'm having a baby?"

Loki leaned himself forward and whispered tenderly into her ear: "You're having our baby..."

"But this can't be real! You're locked up in Asgard! We never came this close!"

"Maybe my magic is stronger than that... I have been waiting for someone like you for centuries. It may be part human, but my spells will overpower what could make the child a weakling. So... Now, listen to me, and push."

"I will never obey you! Especially when I know that the whole situation is absolutely wrong. This can't be happening."

"It will happen... soon..." He stroked over her belly. "You are pregnant, my dear. About to give birth. So, push."

"Go to Hell!"

Loki threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Oh, I've already been there many times. It's nice for holidays... Maybe you and our child could go there sometime."

"You've gone insane." Another contraction hit her and she screamed out loud.

"Do as I say!" Loki shouted and grabbed her thighs, pushing them close to her belly, helping the child to emerge. While Natasha squirmed under him, he could already see parts of the baby. Parts that could be legs. "Well, my dear. It looks like our child isn't making it easy for you..." he purred and reveled in her painful cries.

"Just pull me out of her, dad. I hate to be kept waiting." demanded a voice beside them.

Natasha turned her head and saw a man standing next to her, impatiently tapping his foot. He almost looked like a replica of Loki. How was all that possible?

"Oh, my beloved son, always so eager." Loki's hand grabbed between Natasha's thighs.

"No! Don't! You will kill it." _And me too._

Loki shook his head and smiled, pushing inside of her. "My son is strong. Nothing can harm him that easily. And you, my love, are protected by my magic. In the end, you will bear me more heirs... an army..."

"What?" Natasha screamed as the agony became excruciating.

Both men began to laugh as a child's first cry was heard. Then everything turned black...


	2. Slicing her open

**Chapter 1: Slicing her open**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki was looking at Natasha's unconscious form. This time he was to prepare something very exciting to terrify her. He pulled up her nightgown a little farther than he had to. Those beautiful breasts were just a too perfect sculptural masterpiece. His hands stroked over the soft flesh and went down to her huge belly. The being in there was the most extraordinary feat...

 

Sighing, he summoned the needed tools and instruments to prepare for an abdominal delivery. It would be a horrible nightmare, in which she would feel everything in its full agony...

 

Loki checked all the instruments and found his throwing knifes between them. Yes, that would be an interesting operation... Carefully, he took one and caressed the blade across her middle, drawing blood.

 

Deep in his thoughts, the God of Mischief didn't notice the grunts and moans next to him at first. He looked to the side and saw his son with open leather pants, stroking himself frantically.

 

“What in the Nine Realms...?” Loki started, but his son gave him an absent look.

 

“You should hurry, dad. The mortal is almost done. Pitiful humans... no stamina at all.” The young man said, not stopping his activities. “It's actually the most exciting view to see mother on top...”

 

Loki reached to the female he chose to bear his children in a frantic rush. Not taking his time to finish weaving the spell, he simply pushed it towards her with all his might. The God of Lies had prepared parts of the charm already, but not all of them. Focusing on the main effect, the conceiving, he directed all his thoughts into this. The child had to become strong... almighty... - his son.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Natasha moaned lustfully as the bliss overtook her. She looked down at her lover and lowered to kiss him. The assassin couldn't understand, why she and Barton had started a solid relationship, but it felt good and safe. Not even the nightmares plaguing her after intercourse could change that fact. They weren't real.

As the last waves of pleasure ebbed away, her lips touched Barton's. They felt oddly cold, almost freezing. Natasha sat up and found herself staring into piercing blue orbs, surrounded by the most satisfied smirk.

“You?!” she exclaimed. She tried to get away from him, but in the same moment, she passed out.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“Oh my god...” Natasha wailed with pain as she felt a blade slicing into her skin. Trying to move, she found herself bound by chains.

 

“Yes?” The God of Mischief asked as he set aside the knife. “I'm right here, Tasha. Just as our child will be in some minutes.”

 

“Not again. Why do you have to torture me?” She said wearily. The blood loss was taking its toll on her, but also dulling the pain.

 

Loki smiled and pushed his hand inside the gaping wound on her stomach. “Because you have something I want. And this is it...”

 

Natasha screamed in pain and almost lost conscious when he pulled out a newborn that instantly started to cry. She looked at the pale blue skin of the wailing baby. Then it opened its eyes, blood-red and piercing. “It's a monster...”

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“Hey, Nat! Wake up!”

 

Natasha felt someone shaking her, pulling her back to conscious. Her whole body hurt and a terrible cramp in her abdomen made her curl into a ball.

“Where am I?” She still felt Loki's hand inside her belly. Panic-stricken Natasha checked her body, afraid to find blood, a wound or even... Her stomach was flat and flawless.

 

“You're with me, Nat. You just fainted right after...” Clint smiled at her. “Was it so mind-blowing?” he joked, but became serious again. “It's alright, love.”

 

“No, it's not...” Natasha's body felt so cold, like ice running through her veins, pulsing from her belly into all her limbs. Something was not right... She felt... changed. “Did I... leave somehow? I mean, it might sound odd, but...”

 

“You didn't leave. You just fainted and had that terrified expression on your face. Just for some seconds and then I was able to wake you up.” Clint stroked her cheek. “What did you dream about? I've never seen you this afraid before.”

 

Natasha wanted to lie but she knew he would recognize it. “I saw Loki. Not for the first time. He makes me suffer through those dreams.”

 

“Loki? But he is...” Of course, he might be in Asgard, in prison. However the god was a powerful sorcerer and maybe strong enough to play his tricks even from that far away. “Suffer?”

 

Natasha shook her head and turned her back at him to hide the tears starting to fall. How could a mere dream make her feel so...

 

“It's okay if you don't want to tell me now. But remember I'm here for you. I will protect you.” Clint put his arms around her, holding her shivering form close.

 

“Thank you...”

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Clint was fast asleep while Natasha was still trying to clear her mind. The dreams started to feel even more realistic each time she had them. Loki was playing with her, of course. This was nothing but a sick game and maybe when she stayed calm the next time he invaded her Loki might lose interest. But it was all too painful to simply block out.

 

However the trickster was lying. Natasha wasn't able to conceive children, even if she wanted to. The Red Room had ruined this part of her life, making her unable to give birth to her own heirs. Of course, until now, it would have never fit into her plans. She was a spy, not trained for something like motherhood.

 

Natasha felt a strange pang of sorrow. This thought hurt her more than before since she was so close to the archer for a few months. But a pregnancy was still not her wish.

It seemed like the only one who desired her with child was Loki...

That sounded mad, even for the trickster...

 

Just lies... all of them...


	3. Chapter 2: Pregnancy confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starts to get interesting... Muhahaha.

 

**Chapter 2: Pregnancy confirmed**

 

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 

Natasha heard the sound of birds singing their mating songs, the sun warm on her face and the grass soft beneath her back. She didn't dare to open her eyes, fearing that the peaceful scene would turn into a nightmare yet again.

Breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms she relaxed and let her mind wander. The assassin couldn't remember when she last had felt so safe and carefree. Maybe never before. She wished that Clint would be here with her. Clinging to this hope, she felt a hand teasingly stroke her neck down to her breasts.

 

“Clint...” she exhaled in pleasure as the hand went further down to her stomach.

 

“Sweet Tasha...” a voice purred next to her that she knew all too well...

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" the god asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. He began to play with one of Natasha's fiery curls.

 

"I am still dreaming, right?" she answered in another question. "This can't be real. You are not here."

Natasha tried to move, to get away from his hands that sent warm shivers down her spine. The beautiful scenery only added to her discomfort.

 

"Do you wish it to be but a dream?" Loki's face drew nearer to hers.

 

"I wish it’s only a nightmare which I forget as soon as I wake up. No traces left, just your sick games that can't hurt me." She started to struggle but was still unable to move.

 

"Oh, but you won't forget," he smirked. "There will always be a part of me with you." His hand lowered to stroke her middle.

 

She looked down to where his hand was and froze in shock. Her large belly showed her exactly what this part of him was. "It can’t be. Not this dream again." She didn't want to feel the pain again. What sick game did he now have in mind?

 

Seeing her in fear made his smile widen. "Is this really all a dream? Perhaps it is time that you realize that this is all very real." He chuckled softly. "Natasha."

 

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be." Terrified she felt the being inside her move as Loki caressed her stomach. "No..." The child was reaching out for the Trickster's hands, kicking against it with an incredible force. Natasha moaned in pain.

 

"The little one is strong," Loki beamed. "Just like his Mother." He gently grabbed Natasha's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Is this still all a dream to you?"

 

"I am not pregnant," she repeated. "I can never be. Search for another more willing female." To Natasha it all felt so real, but this was a dream, manipulated by Loki. Of course he wanted her to think that the child existed.

 

"But you are already carrying my child," he taunted. "If this is a dream, then wake up."

 

"I can't. You won't let me, until you get what you want. Every dream ends with you holding the child in your arms. And as far as I can see, this one is not old enough yet to be born." She wanted to stay strong, mustering all her courage.

 

Loki eyed her curiously. "Would you prefer I take our child now, then?" he wondered. "Maybe then you will awaken in the arms of your beloved Clint Barton."

 

Natasha swallowed down her fear and terror of that idea, only wanting to escape from his hands.

"If this ends the dream, then do it."

 

"Perhaps you should consult the doctor once you awaken," Loki began. He lifted up her shirt, revealing the bare skin of her large middle. "Maybe then you will have a little more faith in me," he smirked. In his hand, he summoned his golden scepter. "This shouldn't hurt you too much. I'll try my best to be gentle... However," he chuckled softly, "I tend to tell lies."

 

Natasha closed her eyes, not wanting to see when the blade would slice her skin. The only thing she was looking forward to was waking up. If she had to endure pain, then so it shall be.

"The doctor would only tell me that I do not need to worry." She prepared herself for the torture.

 

"So you hope." He pierced the skin just below her navel, grinning widely at the sight of the fresh crimson seeping through.

 

Natasha opened her mouth in agony, trying to muffle her own screams, but as the scepter pushed inside of her, opening her body, she could not hold back the tears and cries.

 

Kneeling between her legs, he made the incision wide enough to fit his hand inside of her. Hearing her screams pleased him all the more. "Are you still not awake yet?" he mockingly asked. He tossed the blood-stained scepter aside and reached a hand inside of her, feeling the heat of her body.

 

Natasha felt blissful unconsciousness rush through her as the blood left her body quickly. Only a little bit and the dream would be over. The nightmare, she corrected herself.

Then she felt his icy fingers at the wound and could stop herself from looking down. A loud cry of pain escaped her lips and he pushed inside of her. Only mere moments, then it would be over, she told herself over and over again. But Loki didn't seem to be in a hurry.

 

Loki's hand fished around, trying to feel for his child. He knew this was hell on Natasha's behalf, but he didn't mind at all. He dug his hand deeper, nails cutting through what he hoped to be her uterus. "I can feel him," Loki told her. "Forgive me for this, Natasha," he laughed as he forced his other hand inside of her. Loki could feel their child and he grabbed it, carefully pulling it out into the world.

 

She knew he was playing with her, loving to torture in every way possible, but Natasha tried to stand her ground. This time only a whimper escaped her lips, the blood loss already taking its toll on her. That didn't seem to be enough for Loki, so he tried to hurt her even more. Before the child left her body, she said weakly, smiling against the pain: "If you continue bruising my body like that, this child will be the only one of its kind."

 

"Do you doubt the extent of my magic?" he cruelly remarked. "I can make your body good as new." He lifted up a screaming, blood-covered newborn into his arms. "This way, you can bear me many more heirs."

 

Natasha only smiled, knowing that this would never happen. She started to laugh as she saw the blue skin of the crying infant. This was too surreal to be true. All lies, sick games and Loki.

The darkness overwhelmed her in which she eagerly drowned.

 

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 

Natasha awoke in shock, a piercing, cold pain stinging in her lower abdomen. Something was wrong... But it couldn't be! This was only Loki tricking her from across the universe. This was all a lie.

 

She sat there for minutes, deciding how to do it. Was it worth the risk to ask someone to...

S.H.I.E.L.D. would surely find out, but when a friend...

 

Black Widow threw the covers back, getting up to dress and pay a little visit to the Hulk's human form.

 

“I have a request and I beg you not to speak to anyone about it, not depending on you accepting it or not.”

 

“You can rely on my silence. What request?”

 

“I want you to perform an ultrasound or whatever test is necessary to find out if I am pregnant.”

 

“Pregnant?” Bruce blankly repeated.

 

"You can't tell anyone," Natasha added in a low growl. "Swear to me, Bruce," she said, glaring up at him. "This is between you and me..."

 

The doctor looked at her, stunned and at the loss for words. The infamous Black Widow becoming a mother sounded... like a joke. "Are you sure about this? I mean, of course I will help you and no one will know. But... were you not unable to have children?"

 

"I am... was..." Natasha shook her head. "Something happened, alright?" she snapped at him. "Just run some tests, Doc. I'm not expecting them to turn out positive." All she wanted were bragging rights to prove Loki wrong.

 

"Alright, please follow me over there. How far do you think you are? Maybe it is not visible on the screen yet. I would also like to do a blood test, just to be sure." Banner searched for the needles and asked carefully, "You and Barton are close. Is it him? I am sure he would be happy, so why this secret-mongering?"

 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she walked alongside Bruce. "I'm not pregnant," she stated. "I just need to have it confirmed...for my own sanity," she muttered under her breath.

 

"Sanity?" Banner chuckled. "This thinking doesn't suit you. Did something happen?" Then he became serious, while he took the sample. "Natasha, something is wrong with you. You wouldn't ask me this if you were alright. So what is it?" His face showed caring.

 

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather you didn't ask any questions..." She looked Bruce in the face and decided to do what she did best - lie. "Clint thinks I'm pregnant," she easily lied. "But I can't have kids, so... I want to prove it to him," she shrugged.

 

Natasha might be the best liar on earth but the emotional storm that was inside of her made her façade crumble. Banner knew that this was a lie, but he played this game with her and only nodded. "Okay, so how far does he think you are?" He asked after putting the sample into a machine, pushing some buttons and then preparing the ultrasound.

 

She shrugged, lying back on the medical table and lifting her shirt up. Natasha tried to recall the first dream with Loki. "A month...maybe two?" she guessed.

 

"Okay. I should be able to find something - or nothing. Please, ..." he struggled. "I know this won't be pleasant for you because we will see each other often, but... I need you to take of your trousers and put on a gown."

 

"You're only being professional. Don’t be embarrassed." Natasha hopped down from the table and grabbed the medical gown from him. She undressed in front of him, not caring whether he saw her or not. They were both mature adults. Once Natasha had her hospital gown on, she waited for Bruce’s instructions. She couldn't help but notice that her body was slightly shaking.

 

Bruce had turned away the moment she started unbuttoning her trousers, his face flushed.

"Would you please follow me to that chair over there."

 

Natasha willingly followed, silently praying to herself that it would all be over shortly.

 

Banner coughed slightly after he had helped her into the right position, pushing up her gown. "I can warm the device, if you like," he stated, preparing everything.

 

"I'd rather get this over with," she coldly stated. She didn't mind at all. Natasha just wanted everything to be over with as quickly as possible.

 

"Alright," he finished his preparations. "This will feel strange now. Just try to relax." He turned the device on and pushed inside her.

Something told him that Natasha would not be happy about this pregnancy. But why? Of course it would change her life, but a love-child with her companion... Why did it bother her so much?

 

She uncomfortably shifted as the coolness of the probe slid inside of her. It reminded her of Loki's touch, which she didn't care for. "We've been through worse than this, right?" she asked, forcing a smile.

 

Banner smiled back at her. "Yeah." Then he turned to the screen and concentrated on the moving picture there. It was easy for him to find the shape of the uterus, but... "I am not sure, Natasha. How far did you say could you be?"

 

Natasha felt her body tense up. He said that as if... "No," her voice faltered. "I'm not," she managed.

 

"Well, the picture on the screen is too vague to be sure. It looks more like there is nothing, but if you are not as far as you think..." He created a still image and printed it out. "Have you ever... bled?" he asked.

 

"Shut up!" Natasha growled. She snatched the picture from Bruce's hand and ripped it into tiny pieces without bothering to look at it. "There's **nothing** there!"

 

Banner was daunted by her sudden outburst and backed off. "Natasha, that was a normal question." He wanted to continue but the sound a printer interrupted him. The blood test results.

 

"I don't have a damn cycle!" she huffed at him. "Does that answer your question?!" Natasha didn't mean to yell, but deep down, she was terrified. She got out of the chair and grabbed her clothes.

 

Banner wondered why all the tests had been made then. He took the paper, sure that the result would be negative, but then he saw the unusually high concentration of hCG in her blood. "Natasha..." he stammered. "Wait."

 

"Thanks for this, Doc. But I'm done here..." She zipped up her jeans and put her shirt back on, refusing to look in the doctor's direction.

 

"You're far from done, here, Natasha. You are with child." his voice sounded hoarse and dry.

 

She turned her head, staring at Bruce in horror. _How?_ was the pressing question. She couldn't have children. "If this is you joking, I swear I'll kill you!"

 

"The hCG concentration in your blood is at 350 IU per liter. That means you are almost four weeks along. Women who aren’t pregnant have around five IU, just like you during your first general blood test in S.H.I.E.L.D." He compared the results. "You are pregnant, Natasha. I don't know how this is possible, but..."

 

Natasha wanted to scream, better yet, she wanted to kill someone, preferably Loki. Not only did he prove her wrong, but his hell-spawn was growing inside of her. "Bruce," she said, her voice weak. "Kill it." She glared over at Bruce beneath her long lashes.

 

"But..." He didn't know to answer. It wasn't only for the reason that he would never want to end an innocent's life, but also... "What about Barton. He wouldn't want that if he knew. And also the informed consent of the father is needed."

 

"Fine. And not a word of this," she coldly stated. "Not even a mentioning of this!" Natasha was going to have to handle this problem on her own.

 

"Wait, Natasha!" He didn't want her to make a mistake. "What are you going to do now?"

 

The red-head chose to ignore him. Natasha thought it best to end everything right now. Besides, there couldn't possibly be a way for her to carry Loki's child to term.

 

"Natasha!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Don't do anything dumb."

 

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped at Bruce. "Mind your own damn business!"

 

"But... You should at least tell Clint. He would be happy, he would be able to..." she interrupted him again.

 

"No!" Natasha interrupted. "He won't because the thing’s a fucking monster!" Bruce didn't understand. No one would… except for Loki.

 

A monster? Bruce didn't know what to answer to this. He simply let her go, not able to change her mind. Should he inform the others? He gave his promise not to, but the situation had changed...

 

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 

Natasha stormed out of the room, only to stop in her tracks as she spotted the last person she wanted to see...

 

"It looks like in this case, my silver tongue did not lie," he whispered, his eyes full of pride as he looked at her flat stomach. "My child is growing inside of you. A true monster, burdened with a glorious purpose."

 

"Shut up!" she hissed, refusing to meet his gaze. "I can kill it-don't forget that," she warned him. "Bruce could barely even see it," she quietly added. "I can easily get rid of it..." She shot Loki a confident smirk.

 

"Oh, I know what you have in mind, but..." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, one hand on her belly as he closed his eyes. "This spell will make sure that you cannot get rid of it, no chemical mixture can harm him, no... force from outside or inside. You will carry by child to term, Natasha, I will make sure of that."

 

Natasha cringed at his words. More than anything, she felt sick. "Get away from me!" She tried to break free of his grasp, but failed.

 

He smiled lazily. "Why? The child needs his father. You forget that it is a Frostgiant you carry within you. Even though you are a strong fighter, this is risky..." he purred into her ear. "I think there is no other chance for you to survive this pregnancy."

 

She felt her knees give in, forcing her to lean against the god for support. Was she really going to die? Suddenly, she felt weak and helpless. She didn't want to die - not like this...

 

"Can you feel it already? The cold, the freezing being inside of you. Now that there is no more denying... feel it." His hand stroked over her belly, carefully, almost lovingly.

 

Natasha felt the bile begin to rise up in her throat. She shoved him away and ran to the nearest bathroom where she began to violently retch into a toilet.

 

Loki appeared behind her. "Is this what you call morning sickness?" He eyed her shivering form. "Isn't it a little bit early for that? My child is barely one month old. But then again, this child is unusual..."

He held her hair out of her face and stayed beside her until she had finished.

 

"Leave me alone!" she coughed. She snatched a handful of toilet paper to wipe away traces of bile at the corners of her lips. "I don't want you near me!"

 

"I am not near you, in fact. This is only a clone of myself. My real body is still in Asgard, but that cannot stop me." He thought about how to continue his plan.

"I have ensured that this child will be carried to term, so I think my work here is done. But yet... I would like to spend some time with my growing family... Although it looks like the mortal females do not wish the father to be near them, hm? Well, suit yourself. In a few weeks, you will come to me, begging for mercy, so that the pain you feel will cease."

 

Natasha flushed the toilet, and then went to wash up at the sink. "Loki..." She looked into the mirror, staring at the supposed clone-Loki. "I can't stay here..." What was she supposed to do if the baby wouldn't die? She couldn't tell Clint it was his, especially if it was going to come out blue like in her nightmares. And if she wasn't meant to survive... "I really can't stay here..." She stared at her reflection, only to find that she was crying.

 

"Hey, why all those tears. This is a beautiful moment," he purred into her ear. "Does that mean you would like to come with me? I am sure there is still enough space for another person in my prison bed." He knew this situation was unbearable for her and he indulged in her distress and he pushed his waist against her back so that she could feel his arousal.

 

"I can't have Barton know about this. Let alone the others..." Natasha elbowed him in the gut in an effort to distance him.

 

Loki merely smiled at her attempt. "I could bring us far away... Anywhere you like. No one would ever find you and know about our little secret." He put both hands onto her abdomen, stroking over the fabric of her shirt and carefully diving under it.

 

"Stop it!" she warned him. "You can take me away, but touch me and I'll kill you! And this _thing,_ ” she stared down at her stomach. “...at least, I'll try to," she added quietly.

 

"You will not be able to do any of that. So, where would you like to go? Alfheim is a beautiful place during this season," he mused.

 

"Anywhere. I don't care." She folded her arms across her chest. "What does it matter if I'll die, anyways?"

 

Loki looked at her face in the mirror, his expression blank, as if there was something he wanted to say, but he didn't try. Then he smiled again. "Our child will need you. And I will need you for more powerful heirs..."

He concentrated onto his spell. "Alfheim it will be, my lady..." In a flash they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I promise I lot of smutty stuff ^^
> 
> Please review and tell me if you found mistakes especially. I want this version here on AO3 to be perfect ^^


	4. Sleeping with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings her to Alfheim and has his way with her, also describing the next month and the toture she has to endure.

 

**Chapter 3: Sleeping with the enemy**

 

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 

They arrived on Alfheim within a matter of seconds. "Are you satisfied with our new home?" he wondered.

 

Natasha felt dizzy and her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. It was night in this universe...

"I don't care. I just need a..." she stopped as the sky became visible to her. "Oh my god..." The woman stared up into the blackness of space, no, not completely black, certainly not. She saw several moons in different colors. The stars shined so bright and clear that whole galaxies in the shade were visible to her.

 

"Lovely, isn't it?" Loki asked, snaking an arm around her waist. "The perfect place to raise our children..."

 

"Oh, shut up." She turned around and looked ready to punch him into the face. "What are you dreaming about at night, hm?"

 

"This child will be the first of many," he promised, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

 

"As if I would allow that once again..." she murmured, knowing that she couldn't do anything against his magic. “I hope the child destroys my womb so that this nightmare can end quickly."

 

Loki began to chuckle. "I will heal you. Don't worry, my darling," he whispered against her hair.

 

She shivered at the thought. "We will see... And what would happen if I do not 'help' the child into the world? Would you cut me open like all the other times in the dreams?"

 

"Why would a mother not help her own child?" he asked. "Are you willing to suffer through the pains of child-bearing long enough for him to emerge on his own?"

 

"I can stand the pain long enough to make it die inside of me." she cruelly stated and stared into his eyes in pure hatred. "It's better off dead than having a father like you. And with a mother like Black Widow, there can't be anything good coming from such an offspring."

 

"Exactly," he stated. Loki gently grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. "Think of the monsters we can give life to."

 

Natasha was taken by surprise and did not immediately push him away. Then her mind kicked in again. "I do not want your children."

 

"I am afraid you're too late," he smirked. "You will bear me many sons, whether you are willing or not," he warned her.

 

"How insane can someone be? I knew that you had lost your mind, but becoming **this**? Come on, Loki. You can be better than that. Why so fixed on this topic? I mean..." She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

 

Loki shot her a cold glare. "You think me insane?" he hissed. "Yet you say I can better myself?" His fingers gripped her windpipe. "Give up on any hope you have for me!" he spat. "Everyone else has..."

 

"Maybe you are without hope." she stated cruelly, knowing this would hurt him. "But I still do not understand why you are so eager to have children with a mortal woman."

 

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself." His cruel grin returned. "You are far above those other women. You, Ms. Romanoff are strong, intelligent... and just as flawed as I am."

 

"Why would you want a child that is already a sinner from the moment of conceiving?"

 

"I want a child. Why bother questioning my motives?" he asked her. "What's done is done," he added, wanting to stray from the topic. "You are carrying my child. That is final."

 

"Whatever..." Natasha couldn't quite grasp the full expanse of what would happen during the next months or years. And for once in her life, she was happy for this blissful oblivion. "Will we stay in Alfheim then? Until the child is here? I mean... What if I need a doctor?"

 

"You have me," Loki promised her. "Why would you require another's assistance when women have given birth unassisted for centuries?" he wondered.

 

"Because I am not a normal woman and this child isn't normal either, this breeding shouldn't even be possible." She felt the fear grow inside her. "I am sure when the moment comes, you would decide to save the child and not me."

 

"I can save both of you," Loki assured her with confidence. "Don't forget that I need you to bear my children," he reminded her.

 

"Oh, come on! You really lost it, right?" She punched him into the chest and walked away from him. She wasn't about to flee, she simply needed more space.

 

Loki watched her leave, knowing full well that she couldn't hide from him.

 

  **~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 

"Natasha?" After allowing the assassin some time to herself, Loki decided to go after her. She wasn't too hard to find-he could hear her sulking and screaming that were only audible to him. "I take it you are enjoying yourself?" he mockingly asked.

 

"It's only your fault! The child is giving me a hormone chaos!" she exclaimed furiously, readying herself to punch him. "Can't you speed this up? I don't want to be here for 9 months. And what do we do anyway? We have no place to sleep, nothing to eat,..."

 

The god took her by the hand. "Oh, but we have those things-don't worry," he smiled. "Alfheim is our kingdom now, with a home large enough for plenty of children," he remarked matter-of-factly.

 

Natasha scoffed and walked towards him until she was merely one step away.

"This child will be the only one of its kind. And anyway, where should this large home be anyway? Do you possess some sort of holiday house here in this world?"

 

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around. In the distance was a large palace, similar to what Loki was used to on Asgard. "Too much?" he asked. "I can always change it to suit your tastes," he offered.

 

"That's yours?" she stammered and then regained her composure. "I knew you were a spoiled prince." If she had to be trapped in this world, suffering a pregnancy she never wanted, why not use whatever was offered? "Take me there."

 

"King," Loki corrected her. "Our son will be prince. And you, my darling, are my queen." An arm wrapped around her waist.

 

"Imaginary King..." she murmured and felt uneasy as his grip got tighter, tighter than it had to.

 

"I **am** a king!" Loki growled. He stopped in place, jerking her arm back.

 

Natasha opened her mouth in a scream but nothing left her lips. She would not show weakness. "Oh, no. You will always be second in line." She knew how dangerous her situation was, but Loki would never risk losing the child, would he?

 

That was enough to set Loki over the edge. "Do you wish to test my patience, Ms. Romanoff?" There was a look of hatred in his eyes as he grasped the woman's neck. "You are mine, now. Disrespect me, and you will pay dearly!" he hissed

 

"That thing inside me is yours, and you won't hurt me, for that thing is lost without me." She didn't want to show her fear, so she tried not to fight back, merely smiling at him.

 

"Yet my magic is what keeps our child alive," he reminded her. "You are under my protection, as well.”

 

"Whatever... now bring me over there." She didn't want him to continue and actually hurt her.

 

Loki obliged, still angered by her remark. He wasn't willing to take any of her cockiness in the near future. Wordlessly, he led her through the palace's double doors.

 

Natasha didn't want to but she wasn't able to close her mouth, as the glory of the pompous entrance shined against her. Almost everything was build of gold, the floor in marble, the curtains deep green and black.

 

Loki smiled upon noticing the stunned look upon her face. "This pleases you?"

 

"It is... big..." she said, at the loss of words.

 

 

"Very large, yes. Plenty of bedrooms, as well," he added with a sly grin. "However, you and I will share."

 

"That's a joke, right? I mean, you don't have to impregnate me anymore- you've already finished that task. No need to be close to me."

Although she never had real sex with Loki, Natasha knew that he wouldn't be a gentle bed-mate.

 

"And what if I'd like to get closer to you?" He leaned in, his nose dangerously close to hers. "There is still so much you and I have yet to experience together..."

 

"In your dreams..." she muttered. "And even if you use force, I will lie there like a stone, so you will tire of me soon enough."

 

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Romanoff?" Loki raised a brow. "Because it is one I will gladly accept."

 

Natasha didn't reply. She knew every answer would get her deeper into this misery.

 

"I take your silence as a 'yes,' then." He took her petite hand in his. "Shall we?"

 

"NO!" She wanted to kick him, preferably between the legs. "Let me go!"

 

He chuckled under his breath. "Always willing to put up a fight. I find that rather charming, however, I suggest letting your body rest."

 

"And bed activities with you are 'resting'?" she exclaimed angrily.

 

"Well, yes," he smirked. "Come to think of it, I believe some more fitting attire is in order. Without allowing for her to reply, he dragged her up a spiraling staircase. Loki could tell that Natasha was eager to learn of her new surroundings. He took her up to the first door down a narrow hall. "This will be our private quarters," he announced, opening the door and allowing her inside. "Now to pick you an outfit suitable for a queen."

 

"I'm neither a queen, nor is this 'our' quarters, as you put it. I will sleep on the floor if I have to, but I will never share your bed."

Despite all her rage she had to admit that Loki had a beautiful sense for design. Every detail in this castle was perfectly shaped in a way that it reflected his own... What was she thinking? A wave of nausea rushed through her. Her hormones were responsible. Yes, that was it. The child was making her think such things.

 

"Natasha?" He noticed her complexion pale. "This is surely a sign our child is well." He pointed to a door beside a wardrobe. "Do what you must."

 

She tried to fight it. No hell spawn of Loki would be strong enough to bring her in such a miserable condition. "No, it's alright." she exhaled, concentrating.

 

"I'll leave you alone," Loki told her, knowing that he was striking a deal. "I'd rather not be with you while you are in such a state..."

 

"You impregnate me with magic - not even in the traditional way - and then run off as soon as it's getting ugly? What about when your kid comes? That's not going to be a pretty sight, either." She thought about his words, but it was already too late.

 

"Well, I don't mind getting my hands covered with blood." His smile darkened.

 

"You're disgusting," Natasha murmured and turned away.

 

"Well, both of our hands are stained with red to begin with," he reminded her with a smirk.

 

He reached out and grabbed the strap of her shirt. In an instant, he had used his magic to turn her normal clothes into a red, silk dress. "The colour does suit you."

 

"What?" Natasha almost jumped away from him as her clothing changed in an instant. "Why have you done this?" Something like that was definitely nothing she would like to wear with Loki around.

 

"You look lovely," he smiled. "You should wear dresses more often." His hands traced over the bare skin of her arms.

 

"Oh, shut up! For you I would never dress like this on my own! And stop touching me!" She tried to slap his hand away, but he was faster.

 

"Perhaps black, then?" He changed the dress to black and made it much longer.

 

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his chest. "Perhaps black, then?" He changed the dress to black and made it much longer.

 

And least it made her feel less exposed, but Loki's body so close made her growl in rage. "Get off me!" She squirmed in his embrace and could very well recognize that this game 'pleased' him. "Loki..." Oh, where would this lead to? What could she do to prevent his assaults?

 

Loki's grin widened all the more. He changed the colour of her gown to green. "Yes," he smiled. "This one brings out your eyes." He grabbed her chin, lifting her face so he could gaze into her emerald orbs.

 

She couldn't stop herself from being lost in his features. If he wasn’t the monster that he was, the shiver that ran down her spine would be a pleasant one. Heat made her cheeks burn and turn rouge.

 

His smile softened upon seeing her flushed face. To call her beautiful was an understatement. She was the most desirable woman he had ever laid eyes upon. A finger traced against the hot skin of her cheek and down to her neck. His hand grabbed her windpipe and he forced her over to the bed. Loki was careful in throwing her against the silk sheets. He began to straddle her hips while fingers tugged at the sleeve of her dress.

 

Natasha was stunned as Loki gently touched her, not being able to stop him as he laid her onto the bed within the bat of an eyelash. But as the god began to pull at the fabric that was covering her body, she started to resist. "Please," she didn't know why she begged instead of putting up a fight. Well, maybe this way was the one she had to use with Loki. "I can't..."

 

Loki was taken aback by her begging. He was expecting the assassin to kick and scream as he had his way with her body... but this was unexpected. "You ‘can't,’" he repeated. "And why ever not?"

 

Natasha didn't answer.

 

He took her silence as an excuse to proceed in stripping her of her new gown.

 

"Stop it! I can't do this. I do not want it. Please, understand. It's one thing to work your magic and trick my body but this..."

 

"Yes?" Ripping the dress' sleeve, Loki slid his hand down her front to cup her breast.

 

"I will not try to hurt the child- I will make sure it is safe and sound until I have it. But for this, you will have to stop, otherwise I will... make this as difficult for you as possible." She gritted her teeth and tried to remain calm while speaking.

 

"Try as you might, but the child will remain unharmed," Loki reminded her.

 

"Oh do you want to bet, Trickster guy?" She had enough. None of her methods were working, but she wouldn't get down without a proper fight. Natasha grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, switching the positions.

 

Loki's smile ceased to fade. This was an exciting and most welcomed turn of events.

 

Natasha could feel him growing between her thighs. He found this pleasurable! Good, if he wanted it that way...

 

"If you try to trick me again, know that I will be most unhappy." He whispered into her ear.

 

"I'm not going to trick you. I will simply abandon you with your little... problem..." She pushed herself against his loins and then sat up, ready to leave him.

 

The god grabbed her hips, forcing her to stay. "And wherever will you run? Without me, there is no hope in returning to Midgard."

 

"I can still try! And anything is better than to stay here with you!" She tried to punch him in the face, but her efforts were fruitless. He seemed to be invincible.

 

He grabbed her fist. "Then try," he challenged her. "In the end, our son will live. And your beloved Midgard will all be but a piece of your past..."

 

"The Avengers will kill you if you try. You will fail again and again." She put her hands onto her belly, suddenly feeling strange. "When I flee, I can have this child somewhere you can't find me and I will kill it the moment it takes its first breath."

 

"Then do you wish to die, Natasha?" he darkly asked. "Without me, this child will kill you."

 

Black Widow froze. "I am strong, not like a normal human. I will survive long enough to kill the monster you've created." She looked him deep into his piercing orbs, trying to stay brave.

"What could the child do to me?"

 

"Your cockiness will be your downfall," he reminded her. "A Frost Giant child is much different than a regular one."

 

"How so?" she conquered, still aware of his body beneath her.

 

"For one, they are larger." Loki's hand rested against her abdomen. "You need my aid, for your body should not be able to adapt to the temperature. My blood runs cold as ice." He flashed his perfect teeth for her.

 

Fear left her speechless. She imagined the next months, going through this torture. If she could really make her escape... He would make sure that the child would live. So how could she...? When the birth began her body would have to stay alive until the child had left it, but what if it couldn’t...? She would lie in child bed until someone rescued her...

Natasha tried to push that thought aside. There were other ways to bear a child, as Loki had shown her all too clearly. But was this possible while she was still under the spell?

Black Widow tried to concentrate on the second fact, unable to stand this thought any longer. "I am used to these temperatures. I grew up in Russia."

 

"And the size?" he cockily remarked. "All the pain involved with helping our child into this world..." He grabbed hold of her wrist and began to twist it, hoping to cause her pain.

 

"I can do this. You are not that big, are you? I mean, what size will the child be?" She prepared herself for whatever answer he would find.

 

"Larger than normal. I, myself, have never seen a Frost Giant newborn, but I have read my people's lore."

 

"And what does it say?" she asked, challenging him.

 

"Almost twice the size of what normal mothers expect," he smirked.

 

The thought of giving birth to such a monster brought her to the edge of insanity. "No... that can't be. I won't even survive the pregnancy... How long does the carrying of a Frostgiant normally take?"

 

"The average span of a normal woman," he mused. "Forty some weeks? Maybe longer?"

 

At least it wouldn’t take longer than usual. Or growing faster... But when the child was going to get so big... "And how will I be able to do it? Even with your help, it will not be easy."

 

"You simply allow for it to pass through," he told her simply enough.

 

"WHAT?" She tried to get away from him again. Why had he chosen **her** to bear his child? She was not... suitable for this-no way. "So you are more or less telling me that I can actually try... that... on my own, hm?" Her eyes were full of anger. "Then you should make sure that the child is a preterm delivery."

 

"I want my son to be born strong. Let him take his time." He rubbed her middle. "You said yourself that you are strong, Natasha," he cockily reminded her.

 

"Oh shut up..." She tried not to think about it. There would be a way. She had only been with Loki for only a few hours. Eight months to go and find a solution... Maybe Natasha should just join his game. Maybe... "All this will go as you have planed, right? I have no word in this? What can I do to have the chance of my own sentiment?"

 

"Exactly as planned." He leaned in to kiss her lips.

 

She knew that he was going to kiss her in that moment. Every second her mind decided for and against this act ten times, but then... she gave in. There had to be a chance to win him over. Even if it had to be like this.

 

Loki's hand reached up her dress, his touch cold as it ran up her bare leg.

 

Natasha shivered, but she wasn't about to give in. Maybe her skills would help her win him over.

 

"You're awfully quiet," Loki purred as his lips brushed against her neck.

 

"Maybe I have accepted my fate..." she pushed herself against him."Why not make a little fun out of it?"

 

His fingers slid beneath the thin fabric of her underwear. "Then you and I shall have some fun now."

 

She suppressed her anger and let her fingers wander over his upper body, gently kissing his neck. "And what do you have in mind?" Was he actually giving in so easily? He wasn't believing it, she was sure. But in time... She could win him over.

 

He chuckled under his breath. "Taking you slowly and intimately," he whispered. recalling his past words to her. "In whichever way pleases me."

 

"And what will that be? In which way will you have me?" Was he really buying that? Natasha wondered, but continued rubbing her hips against his.

 

Loki could feel her body's heat rising and her heart unsteadily pounding within her chest. He slipped a finger between her inner folds and looked her in the eyes.

 

Natasha felt fear rising inside of her like the sickness that was overwhelming her now. But she would not give in. Trying to relax her body, making it ready for him, she leaned against him. "Loki..." The words were barely a whisper.

 

The god wrinkled his nose. He expected more of a fight from her-rather, he welcomed the challenge. Maybe the red-head was true to her word about allowing for him to make her his toy... "Giving up so easily?" He pulled his finger away from her heat.

 

Natasha tried to express a disappointed sigh as his fingers left her. "What else do I have left?"

 

"Whatever happened to the arrogant little wench I spoke to so long ago?" he wondered, remembering his first encounter with her on Midgard. "Have you lost your bite already?" He grabbed hold of her throat. "I know you haven't," he smiled confidently.

 

"Maybe I’m actually giving in? Why not 'enjoy' the next months?" she didn't try to flinch as his fingers closed around her.

 

"Yes," he chuckled. "Please, do enjoy carrying my son...letting him grow..." His tone grew dark and heavy. "Let him feed off of your strength-make him strong!" Loki grabbed the ends of her dress and ripped apart the delicate fabric up past her crotch. "For he will one day rule all the nine realms!" Loki proclaimed. He undid the front of his pants, exposing to her his stiff cock. Without showing any mercy, he forced his length inside of her, groaning from her heat.

 

Black Widow had expected something like this, but she never... A shot of fear ran through her the moment she saw his size. Within the next moment, he ripped her apart. That was not the size of a human being... It was too much... too big.... Natasha groaned in pain and put her hands onto his upper body, pushing herself up. It hurt... If she wanted to keep up her plan, this was not going to be easy...

 

The look of pain across her lovely features aroused the god even more. He bucked into her, hard and deep. "Scream for me," he crooned. "Beg."

 

Natasha could not stop herself from groaning. The pain was too much to bear. Tears formed in her eyes of the torture she could not overcome. "Oh, Loki..." Another stab of pain rushed through her. "Please..."

 

Her tight inner walls hugged his manhood, making him moan. "'Please,' what?" he asked as he thrust into her.

 

Natasha whined as her body tried to adjust, but failed as he tore apart her entrance. "Make the pain stop..." If just the size of Loki could make her feel this way, how would a child feel then - especially a child of a Frostgiant...

 

"Oh, but I thought you enjoyed this?" He mockingly laughed at her. "I thought the Black Widow could hold her own against pain…"

 

"This is..." Natasha felt her body growing stiff, tightening around him. The feeling made her cry. "... too much...Please... I can't do this." She felt like giving up. "Please, I don't want to have your child... I can’t do this... It hurts..."

 

Loki shook his head. "This is your fate." He lowered his head to kiss her. "Accept this."

 

"I..." She felt her body tearing as his size grew inside. Blood was coating both their neither regions. Even her first time hadn't been this cruel. She was ready, Loki had prepared her, but... "Let the pain stop." She was about to give up her plan.

 

"This is a burden you must bear," he gasped. Loki could feel himself getting close. "The burden of bearing my children."

 

"Will that make this easier for me?" She felt herself finally overcoming the pain, playing her role again.

 

"Not at all," he cruelly remarked. After one final thrust, Loki came, breathing heavily.

 

Natasha felt him filling her up, tainting her. She never thought that this intimate act could feel so awful. But she tried to play her role. Laying herself on top of him, sighing as he lost size, finally becoming bearable. "Will this pain fade, at least?"

 

"Perhaps," he shrugged. Loki paused to steady his breaths. "As for after childbirth, I am unsure..."

 

Natasha started to shiver at the thought and she felt Loki pulling the blanket over her.

 

"Rest," he quietly ordered. His fingers ran through her hair before he placed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

 

Natasha obeyed, wanting to play this game her own way, but only after seconds, she felt the cold of his semen freezing her whole body, paralyzing it. Sleep overcame her while he was still inside of her...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter has much more sex in it. I promise.
> 
> If you found a mistake, please tell me, in a review or however you like, so I can fix it. I want the story to be flawless XDDD Well... XD


	5. Chapter 4: A child fed by lust and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has her once again in his Frostgiant form. Leaving a bloody, crying woman behind. But when Natasha's anger rises the child is all too willing to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written a while ago XD And now I just realized: Hey, look what Natasha does to Loki after he kissed her... You’ll know what I mean if you saw the second Thor 2 trailer.

 

Chapter 4: A child fed by lust and anger

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

The following morning, Loki intently watched as Natasha slept. Rather, as she pretended to sleep. He noticed the way her body tensed as he reached out to touch her. "Natasha?"

 

She turned around, making some quiet sounds as she did. Natasha tried to fake sleep only to have a few more hours without being tortured by the maniac. The pain between her thighs made her wince from time to time, but this would only help make her acting more realistic. Hopefully he would soon leave the room to get something to eat, or simply grow tired of her.

 

His hand reached beneath the sheets to touch her between the legs. If that didn't end her acting, he didn't know what would.

 

Natasha groaned in pain and tried to fight him off. "Please, leave me. You have done enough damage to me last night. This takes a while to heal, you know."

 

Loki chuckled softly. "Perhaps if we do this again, your body will grow used to this. Maybe one day, it will even beg for me," he added with a sly grin.

 

"Never, Loki, never." Natasha grew frustrated as Loki's hand was placed between her thighs again, and again as soon as she slapped him away. "If you think about wearing me out, I am sure you will soon find not enough tightness to make yourself feel good."

 

"I will never grow tired of you, if that's what you fear." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Especially since you are the mother to my children."

 

"Oh, stop that. Don't remind me." It was too late to stop the kiss but she could still slap him in the face.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, unaffected by her slap.

 

"Humiliated, exhausted, tainted, bruised, sore,..." Anger grew inside of her. As if this was actually a question about her well-being... "Or should I simply say 'fucked?’"

 

Loki laughed at her joke. "And the child?" His hand moved over to her middle.

 

"How should I know? I can't feel that thing. It's only coldness there." She tried not to think about the monster inside her but Loki was always so obsessed with it...

 

"Exactly," he crooned. "The cold blood of my heritage runs through his veins."

 

"Great..." she muttered.  "Then leave me and that thing alone. I am sure the stress you put upon me is not good for it. Go."

 

"Of course," Loki agreed. "I'll prepare some food for the two of you. What is it that you eat?" he wondered.

 

"I'm not hungry. And now leave." Maybe when she was starving, that thing would... At least it would surely make it weak.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You will eat, solely for my child's sake," he warned her.

 

"I'm sure I would throw it up, anyway. So why bother eating?" Natasha felt fear rising within her. She was disobeying... and Loki would... Oh, what did it matter at all? She could do what she wanted and he would still make her life a living hell, so why not make his harder too?

 

"He will get his share," Loki sternly told her. "You will eat, Natasha, or shall we finish where we left off last night?" He raised a brow.

 

Black Widow thought about the alternatives. Should she give in? Loki wanted to make sure that she and the child were healthy and safe for the next months, but at the same time, use the brutal force of a male body to make her bend to his wishes... "Please, Loki. I am really not hungry. I'm feeling sick..." That was not a lie, not at all.

 

"Then go retch in the bathroom. Once you finish, you are to eat!" he told her. The god could slowly feel himself losing his temper. And if that happened... he knew Natasha was going to regret it.

 

Natasha didn't want to obey, but the illness was suddenly overwhelming. She got up, but the moment her legs had to support her weight, she collapsed in a cry of agony. Oh, what had he done last night? Natasha touched the wet place between her thighs and lifted her shivering fingers to see fresh blood coating them.

 

"Natasha!" Loki bolted after her, kneeling in between her legs. He wasn't sure if this was his doing or Natasha's body rejecting the child. Placing his cold hand against her lower abdomen, he used some magic to ensure his child's safety.

 

"Get away from me!" Black Widow screamed at him.

 

He wrinkled his nose at her. "I am helping you!" he snapped back.

 

"I don't want you to," Natasha spoke each word slowly and with gritted teeth. Maybe the sex with him last night had really been too much, even for her body, even for the spells he had put onto her. Oh, how she hoped that... Maybe it could help her if she actually messed it up badly enough to make him angry and...

 

He grabbed her by the upper arm, forcing her to stand up with him. "It's time you had something to nourish you."

 

"NO!" Natasha used her free arm to punch him, but even with full force, she had no chance of hurting him.

 

"Struggling is useless," Loki reminded her. "I only just healed you, so I suggest you refrain from your rough nature," he added with a growl.

 

Natasha touched the place between her legs. The blood was gone, as was the pain. "I didn't..." So the child still lived...

 

Loki smiled proudly, unwilling to tell her that he, in fact, was the cause of her bleeding. His child was safe, just like he promised. "No, Natasha," he coolly informed her. "He is alive and well."

 

Damn. Maybe when she got him to... take her even more roughly, then she would actually lose it. "'He'... you are very keen on a son, you know... I am sure it will not become as you expect. Maybe it's a flower loving girl who doesn't want to bring harm to anyone."

 

"Rather, a killer like her mother," Loki smirked. "You are truly a fool if you believe that you and I could make an innocent being."

 

"It always depends on the way you bring it up, you know. Maybe, when I can escape, I will turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down." Natasha spoke in pure malice.

 

"Oh, but you will never escape. Not here," Loki purred, grabbing her chin. "You, Ms. Romanoff, are all mine." He leaned over to kiss her.

 

Natasha turned her head so that he only touched her cheeks with his lips. She would find a way to escape, or to kill this monster inside of her. Or even kill herself, if it had to be. Never, Black Widow swore to herself, would she let him have his way.

 

Loki could tell that she was scheming. "You need to eat now." He tightly grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what you would like."

 

"Ice cream with the taste of green tea, a chocolate Easter bunny and a bottle of vodka!" she exclaimed, looking at him angrily.

 

He could tell that she was testing his patience. The god of Mischief, however, was willing to one up her in fulfilling her requests. He summoned for her exactly what she wanted with a cocky grin across his lips. All but the vodka, of course. "I've heard that such drinks aren't good for the child, so pardon that."

 

Natasha had been sure that he would not be able to summon the breakfast she had wanted, but... "My body can burn up alcohol much faster. It would surely not have reached the child." She grabbed the bunny and peeled of the wrapping. With eyes like daggers Natasha looked at Loki as she bit the rabbit's ears off.

 

"It is a chance that I am not willing to take." He turned on his heel to pace about their bedroom.

 

"You can leave. I am eating. Surely throwing it up in a few minutes, so would you please leave the room? You're making my stomach even more nervous."

 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Loki smirked before stepping out of the room. He was willing to give her a moment of piece since he, too, needed to calm himself. She was going to be a pain to deal with, that he was sure of.

 

After he left, Natasha looked at her food again, not sure if refusing to finish it was a good idea. So she ate all of it, only to find herself over the toilet a few minutes later. If this was going on like that the next few weeks, or even some months, then... Crying, she sat in the bathroom, too exhausted to move.

 

Loki heard her whines and took it upon himself to return to their room. He noticed the candy wrapper and empty bowl on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. "I am afraid this is a factor of your child-carrying I have no control over," he told her with a smile.

 

"Oh, shut up..." Natasha tried to get to rinse her mouth, but failed, a coldness rushing through her.

 

He noticed her body begin to tense up. "Is something the matter? Do you feel him stirring?"

 

"Come on! That thing is only a little blob inside of me. I can’t feel him - yet..." she muttered. "But I feel his piercing cold."

 

Loki smiled, pleased with himself. "There is something I would like to try," he told her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

"What? You want to fuck me again, right?" She felt raging anger inside of her, her mood changing from distress and desperation to fury.

 

"Think of it as a test of strength," he smirked.

 

Natasha knew something would go terribly wrong. "Test?" she dared to ask. "What will you do? Fuck me again? You almost tore me apart last time. I still wonder how a man can have this size."

 

"What you saw was part of my Jotun form," Loki explained. "I'd like to see just how much of me that your body can take."

 

"Can take? Oh, great... You're going to have me as often as you can, just to..." Only the thought made her cringe already. But maybe he would take her brutally enough to kill the thing inside her.

 

"Let's see just how strong you truly are..." Loki took her hand in his.

 

Natasha was sure he would lead her into the bedroom, but not sure what he would do there with her body. "Against a god? I will surely not stand five minutes. Especially with your... equipment. Normally that thing should give the woman pleasure, too you know."

 

"Maybe one day it will," he told her with a grin. Leading her to the bed, he pushed her into the sheets and made both of their clothes vanish. "You just need to grow used to me."

 

"Can't I first grow used to your normal equipment?" She eyed his body in its Aesir form, sure that she would be able to stand that.

 

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Loki pinned her down by the shoulders. He lowered his head as he allowed for part of his true form to take over.

 

Natasha had to avert her eyes, the fear striking her as his skin changed to blue, strange markings appearing. "Please..."

 

His eyes, now the colour of blood, met with hers. "This is what our child will look like," he told her with a smile. "A monster," he said before he forced himself inside of her tight entrance.

 

Natasha groaned in pain, looking between her legs and feeling sick at the sight of this act. He had healed her this morning, but of what use was it, when he was ripping her apart each time... She wasn’t ready yet, but the blood would do what was needed. Tears started to form in her eyes, as her body tried to adjust itself, but failed again. "Loki... Please... It hurts."

 

"All will be well," he assured her, grunting as he forced his length deeper.

 

"For you!" Natasha spat, her teeth clenched in pain. "It's cold..." She felt her blood freezing.

 

"You will grow used to it in time." Loki, too, could feel the heat of her body grow colder with each thrust.

 

Natasha tried to relax, to simply stand it until he was finished. "I can't take it... Hurry or stop, please."

 

Her cries only encouraged him to continue. The slickness of fresh blood aided him in thrusting into her. "This is going to make him stronger."

 

"Him? How?" His words barely reached her.

 

"Because his Mother will grow strong," he smiled. "You need to strengthen yourself to aid in his birth."

 

"So, if I want it... to be a weakling, I just have to... give up, hm?" Natasha let her anger fade, embracing the cold, feeling darkness overcoming her as she was on the verge of unconsciousness. She let go of the fear of what would happen during child birth. Never would Natasha let him get what he wanted.

 

Loki shook his head, digging his nails into her hips. "Your body is already growing stronger in allowing me to bed you."

 

Natasha felt her distress increasing again. There was no way. Everything she tried seemed to fail. "Please stop."

 

He bucked his hips harder, feeling himself growing close. "No," he stated. "Look how far we have gotten, already." He forced his manhood deeper inside of her before he came, gripping her hips as he did so.

 

As Natasha felt his cold seed filling her body, she squirmed under the pain.

 

"You did well." Loki pulled out of her and his skin returned to a pale white. "Just think of how much stronger you will become."

 

Natasha didn't answer, she just turned to the side, her hands between her thighs, feeling the mixture of blood and seed dripping out of her, while her body tried to heal itself. This was all so sick...

 

Loki enjoyed watching her in such a helpless state. "We will do this again tomorrow," he warned her, smiling to himself.

 

"Loki... can you... heal me?" She didn't want to feel this pain anymore. And Loki was able to make it better.

 

His smile fell as he sat closer to her on the bed. "No," he told her coldly.

 

"Why? You have done it this morning too." Natasha's distress grew again. This wound didn't heal as fast as it should have and she didn't understand why.

 

"I want to see just how strong you truly are..." His hand reached between her legs to feel the sticky wetness.

 

"Against you, I am nothing. NOTHING! Okay? I still don't understand why you wanted me exactly." She raged, turning away from his hand and getting up, although the pain was almost unbearable. "And now, you got what you've wanted, yeah? You can leave." Her anger fueled her self regeneration. She felt how the torn flesh healed.

 

Loki was surprised that she could even stand at all. "And where are you off to?" he wondered.

 

Freezing cold was flooding her as the last part of her body healed, but also there was this strength from deep inside her. "I am going to throw you out!" She reached him in an amazing speed, lifting her fists and punching him with all the hatred she could muster.

 

Despite the hits he took, Loki chuckled darkly. Was this the child's doing? Her body seemed to have healed itself within mere seconds. "Can you feel his power already?" he asked in amusement.

 

"So it seems. It is making me stronger..." Natasha raised her hands and stared at them. Then a dark grin spread across her lips. This monster could at least be of use in some way. Feeling the power inside her, she jumped and kicked him against the head, sending the god to the floor.

 

Loki winced as his body smacked the ground. "Are you looking for trouble?" he growled, glaring at her as he rose to his feet.

 

"Maybe I am just in the mood to smash someone to a bloody mess? Just as it was done to me." She took her fighting stance and waited for his attack. It did not matter to her that both of them were still naked. She simply wanted to make him suffer.

 

He admired her spark, but was wary in fighting her. "I won't brawl with you unless you truly deserve it."

 

"Oh, scared of me now?" She took one step, and only a moment later her fist was punching into his front. Then her knee hit him directly between the legs.

 

"Filthy bitch!" he spat. Loki quickly composed himself before he gave her a punch to the ribs.

 

Natasha wasn't able to avoid the hit but she recovered instantly and continued to beat him, targeting his head and neither region. "Not so strong now, hm?"

 

"Your strength fails compared to mine." He grabbed her by the arm and began to twist it back.

 

Natasha screamed out, but did not give in. "Give this monster inside me a few months and I will turn you to ash."

 

He twisted her arm back even farther, hoping to put Natasha in her place. "You plan to challenge me while round with my child?" he mockingly laughed. "I welcome that challenge."

 

"Your magic protects the thing inside me, but the monster also protects me. So, you are the one who will grow weak in comparison to what I and the child will be. And surely you will not punch me in fear of hitting my belly, so?" Natasha mustered all her strength and bravery to turn around and out of his grip. It dislocated her shoulder, but that did not matter to her. She set it right and felt it heal fast. "Soon I will be the one who leads this abnormal relationship."

 

Loki balled up his fists in anger. If she thought that his child would soon overpower him, then she was wrong. The envious god put aside his doubts in harming his child. He wasn't going to let Natasha compare him to an unborn... He wasn't going to accept being second best to something he could crush in his hand.  "Don't test me." He allowed for his Jotun form to take over as he charged at Natasha, gripping her neck. "The son will never prevail against the father."

 

"Oh, just you watch... As soon as my belly grows, you will be the weakest in this sinful family." She gripped his wrist with her hand, not bothering to wonder why the coldness did not hurt her a bit, and squeezed it until she saw the pain in his eyes. Then Natasha kicked him between the legs again, grinning as he let go of her neck.

 

"Then when he is ready to emerge, he'll tear your pathetic little body to pieces!" he shouted at her. Loki was both furious and embarrassed by the change of events. His Jotun form faded and he changed into his Aesir attire. "Let's see that confidence of yours, then!" he hissed.

 

"It will all work out. I am sure of it." She suddenly went euphoric at his visible distress.

 

Loki cursed the power that now coursed through the woman's veins. Just how strong was this child? He suddenly saw this as an opportunity... Grabbing a hold of Natasha's fiery hair, he threw her into the mattress and straddled her hips.

 

Natasha kicked at him, but he was quicker. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed and the fear came back, the recent memories made her shiver in panic.

 

There, he told himself, grinning wickedly. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Loki made his clothes vanish and brought back his Jotun form. This time, he was going to let Natasha experience him at his strongest. "Have I frightened you?" he smirked.

 

"The child will heal me instantly." she spat at him, readying herself for what was to come.

 

"But until then..." Loki forced his erection deep inside of her, laughing all the while.

 

Natasha felt herself ripping apart, but she held onto, her anger fueling her power. It did not hurt as it did the first times. Her body was almost craving his coldness, sucking it out, using the connection to make the child even stronger. "Until then... what?" she asked through clenched teeth, as her body healed around him, making a perfect fit.

 

Loki pulled out of her with a snarl. She was mocking him, and he knew it! "The stronger he grows, the more painful child birth will be for you!" he threatened. "You think he will bother to heal you whilst making it into this world?"

 

"Of course he will. He loves me for being the one bringing him into life. He knows that he needs me during the first years of his life." She gripped his neck and pushed him into the bed, sitting on his lap. "I am not afraid of his birth. But you should be in fear of what have created. You wanted a powerful weapon? Good, because it will one day be the weapon that can beat a god."

 

His breathing grew unsteady as he glared up at her. She was right, but Loki didn't want to admit it. He needed to fight for dominance. "But as his father, he will obey me. Together, we will conquer all the realms."

 

"I don't think so. He has a mother that now found the right path, fighting for the good." Her fingers laid upon her belly. Suddenly the idea of having this child was not drenched in fear and pain anymore. She could make this being something to be proud of. Loki had given her a chance unwillingly. A sudden need to show him who had the upper hand came up inside her like a blazing fire. "You want to have me?" she asked with a smile and rubbed her lower body against him. It felt so good to see him beneath her. Why not showing him his place?

 

"And what happens if I decide to put an end to my spell?" he smirked. "What would you do, then?" Loki needed to scare her back into submission.

 

"You would not dare... You know what would happen then, so..." she took him inside her, no pain hit her, only pleasure.

 

Loki groaned as her walls surrounded his cock. "And if I do?" he challenged.

 

"The child is already stronger than you. It can help itself. And this can only help me, because as soon as the protection is gone, I could kill it in any way I like to free myself." She felt triumph like gold in her veins and looked down onto him as she moved over his loins. The blazing red of her eyes and the evil grin on her lips more than just a sign...

 

The second Loki saw the familiar shade of crimson in her eyes was the very moment fear overcame him. Was the child supposed to be this strong? His eyes rested on her stomach. And so early on?..

 

"What is wrong, wizard boy?" she asked mockingly while she thrust against him, enjoying the feeling. "Afraid of your little family? You will see us rise..." Her voice changed to something malice and dark during the words.

 

Not only had he created something powerful, but he feared that he had corrupted Natasha Romanoff in the process. "Is this what your friends would want?" he asked, regaining his composure. "What would Clint Barton think of you if he were to see you?"

 

"What does it matter now? I will have my revenge on you. And oh, he would be the one helping me. I am sure of it. He wants your head since the moment I freed him from your spell." She felt herself nearing her climax. The child fed on the emotions that overwhelmed her right now. Draining her, but that did not matter. This moments was hers and she would enjoy it.

 

"He would think you're a monster. Just like myself!" he hissed.

 

"YOU made me a monster, carrying one." She started to laugh as the ecstasy overtook her, making her tighten around him. Her hands rested on her belly as she felt her body diving into deepest bliss.

 

"And that, I regret," Loki added quietly. "I only hope you know that pride soon leads to a downfall... I have been there time and again," he explained, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

The moment he spoke these words, she felt the power drain from her. As if the child got what it wanted…She grew weak and collapsed onto his body. She tried to catch her breath but failed, panic rushing through her again. "Oh god..."

 

He wanted to gloat at her, but curiosity got the better of him. "Natasha?"

 

She rolled off him and hugged her middle as she felt the freezing cold pounding with her heart beat. Looking down she saw the veins on her stomach turning bluish and standing out. "What...?"

 

Loki sat upright, staring at her stomach in a mixture of wonder and curiosity. "He's feeding off of your energy," he assumed. "He truly is something to be feared," he quietly added. At least Natasha wasn't going to benefit from the child's power. His only concern now was how the woman's life force would hold up.

 

"But it just helped me... How can he...?" Natasha did not understand as the pain overtook her. "He... got what he wanted..."

 

The god was floored that an unborn child could possess such strength. "He may even grow faster... This is something rather amusing..."

 

Natasha just lay there as the exhausting was too great. "Grow... faster?" Her eyelids closed as she realized what that would mean to her.

  
"I know nothing as to what the future holds," Loki quietly stated. "I only know that he may grow to be far stronger than they All-Father himself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Loki x Jane fanfics "Paying her a visit" and "I like her", I am taking pictures as Loki and his woman and photoshop them together... And with not much on. I am wondering if I should do that as chapter covers here too. You want some?


	6. Chapter 5: Having a monster in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Natasha starts to show already, they visit Banner...

Chapter 5: Having a monster in my bed

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha woke up as the rays of the sun heated up her freezing body. She felt drained and still exhausted. Disoriented, she tried to understand where she was. A dull pain in her belly made her again aware of her condition.

"You've been asleep for four days," Loki announced. He set aside his book and shifted in the bed to get a better look at Natasha. "You need to eat something."

Her stomach growled in reply. "I..." She wanted to get up, but failed already in raising her arms; even her fingers didn't want to move. "How can this happen?" she muttered weakly. "One moment I was strong, and suddenly..." She had so hoped that it was a remaining condition, but it seemed to have only lasted for one purpose. "The child makes me strong enough to fuck you instead of you having me, and now he is happy? What sick game is that?"

"My only guess is that he's feeding off of your energy..." Loki eyed her middle. "He's stealing your energy and making it his own..."

"But I don't own magic. The only thing he can feed off is my normal strength. This is the reason why he used our connection, right?" It started to make sense, a terrible sense. "He made me strong long enough to ride you, to build up a magical connection to you that I do not refuse because of the pleasurable feeling of it." She sighed, the Black Widow back-not the afraid Natasha, not the monster that was having fun in having sex with the enemy. She analyzed her options and grew frustrated. "Great... Any ideas how to solve this problem? Sooner or later the child will once more give me the ability to subjugate you. Want to have fun again?" she joked, helpless.

Loki failed to find any humor in her words. Seeing Natasha in such a state of power made him uneasy. "You should eat. That is our first priority."

"I think for once I agree with you. I am not very fond of feeding the child on the energy our sex life can bring." She tried to sit up again. "Could you...?"

He forced a smile as he helped her sit upright. "Simply say the word, and I shall summon whatever you crave." Although Loki wanted the child to grow strong, there was a part of him that feared the power it would possess.

She smiled sadly, knowing what her fate would be now. "Anything with a whole lot of calories. Give me a cheeseburger and a milk shake. And maybe an apple."

"Know that I will do whatever I can to make sure that you survive," Loki assured her. He summoned her food, disgusted by the smell. "You will live..."

"I know..." There was still this sadness in her voice. Now that Black Widow held the upper hand for her thinking and actions, she was much more reasoning. Knowing what she could do and would not. And what she had to suffer through. "Can you check on the child? I mean... how far it is. You said that it might grow faster."

"Of course..." Carefully, he lifted up her shirt and rested his palm against her stomach. "I..." Something felt odd to him. The power he felt coming from his child made him want to cringe. "It's strong... He may very well be growing at a faster rate."

"Can you feel anything else? What can your magic do?" she asked, curiosity taking over although she didn't want it.

"That is all I can feel. This power..." His voice trailed off.

"Can we go back to earth to check up on it?" she asked, sensing her chance.

Loki knew that she was only trying to escape him. "No," he replied. "Not just yet." He rose from the bed. "Eat," he stated.

"But when? What if the child has some problems? Come on, this is interbreeding two different races, at least!" she tried to convince him but already knew that only good behavior would earn her enough trust, so she started to eat.

Once he saw her begin to eat, he turned on his heel to leave the room. Loki wondered if paying the doctor a visit would be a good idea. Then again, angering Dr. Banner wasn't an intention of his...

Natasha watched him leave the room and had no intention of making him stay. She needed her time, only wanting to be alone and being able to think about a plan to escape. Or at least having her silence.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki soon returned to their bedroom, unsure of what to do. "We shall wait," he instructed Natasha. "The child is strong, but I don't think he is very big. Time will tell, Natasha. You've been with child for barely two months now."

"You're only guessing?" she asked, handing him the remains of the food, not able to get up yet. "Loki, can you help me bathing?" she asked carefully, still wanting to earn his trust and knowing that only giving trust would win his emotions.

"Have you really grown that weak? You must be truly desperate," he mused. Nonetheless, he helped her out of bed, lifting her body into his arms.

Natasha expected his hands to be cold, but they were warm. It felt good, safe, protected, although these were words unfitting for Loki. She let him put her into the bath tub that he had filled by using magic within an instant, her clothes disappearing right before she reached the water. "Thank you," she weakly said, enjoying the warmth of the water.

Loki knelt beside the tub, eying her carefully. "Are you feeling better?" he wondered.

"Yes." she said, relaxing in the water that was washing away the remains of their couplings, the blood, the smell of his body on hers.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her bare stomach. Just thinking about the child within her made Loki wonder more and more...

Natasha washed her hair slowly, not able to make fast movements yet. The warm water doing her good, while the child inside her was still freezing, cooling her down. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"Thinking," he absently replied. "This is a most unusual predicament we are in."

"What do you mean exactly? For me it was one the moment you send me the dreams." She finished her hair, now rubbing the sponge along her body in a sensual way that seemed to please her.

"Just the child," he replied. "If you begin to show soon, then I will take you to a doctor..."

She stroked the sponge over her belly, following by her hand. Trying to feel something unusual. She always had a small waist. So it would not be long until that happened, for sure.

Loki's brows furrowed as he watched her. He swore that she had gained a slight bit of weight at her middle, but Natasha didn't seem to notice. Loki assumed that he was mistaking it.

Finally Natasha had enough strength to get up on her own, so she took a towel, stepped out of the tub and dried herself. She wanted to wrap the towel around her, but Loki stopped her from doing so and led her to the mirror.

"Natasha," he said calmly enough, "please look at yourself." He stared at their reflections within the full-body mirror.

Natasha did as he asked and scanned her form, stopping at her middle. Then she turned to the side and stroked over her abdomen. "Is that...?"

So it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him. "I'm going to bring the doctor here," he told her. "I can't risk bringing you home and have you act out again..."

Natasha felt all her energy drain from her body again in shock. "Who will you bring?" She had problems standing upright, her legs growing weak.

"Dr. Banner." Loki held onto her hips, keeping her upright.

"WHAT?" It might be the right idea, but not the easiest. "And when he gets angry? He will kill all three of us!" The panic she was experiencing overwhelmed her. Her body collapsed into his arms as she tried to breathe. Her hand rested on her belly, protecting the being inside of her.

"We will all be well," Loki promised, kissing her forehead. "Don't fret."

An instinct of relying on the father's protection overcame her and she hugged him. "Make sure, you come back, okay? I don't want to be left alone here."

Loki was taken aback by her neediness. "Alright..."

He disappeared without another word.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Banner had finished preparing his tea and returned to his lab, wanting to once again check on the results of Natasha's blood test. It was bothering him. He hadn't told the others yet, but if she didn't return in the next few days, the others would start asking questions, searching for her. And it was his duty to tell them about what he had found out.

"Dr. Banner." Loki kept his voice calm as he appeared before a lab table. "I need your help."

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Banner jumped in shock and tried to calm his other side, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

"I mean you no harm." Loki took a step back to appear less threatening. "This concerns Ms. Romanoff."

"Does this relate to Natasha's pregnancy?" Banner asked cautiously. The Hulk was silent for the moment, but anything could make him return.

"I need for you to examine her." Loki's eyes scanned the room. "I will bring her to you, so long as it is just the three of us..." So long as they would be alone, Loki decided that bringing Natasha here would be easier, especially for Bruce and his medical equipment. If Natasha acted out of line again, Loki knew he would have to retreat with her to Alfheim.

Bruce thought about that for a moment. There had to be a really big problem if Loki came to him begging for help and offering to bring her into the safety of the Avengers. "Alright. I will prepare everything. What is the problem?"

Loki grew hesitant. "I fear that my child may be growing faster. Already, Natasha and I have noticed that the child shows..."

"’Shows?’ Oh, that is... not supposed to be." He turned to his instruments in a hurry. "Okay, I will not alarm the others, but I cannot promise that someone comes in by accident. So hurry."

"Not a word," Loki warned him with narrowed eyes. He disappeared back to Natasha and found her staring into the mirror where he had left her. "Come with me," he instructed, holding out his hand for her to take. "We must hurry."

"Alright," she laid her hand into his and suddenly felt colors around her swirling. When she could see clearly again, the light of Stark's lab was blinding her.

"Well, that was quick," Banner said. "Natasha, how are you feeling?"

Loki let go of her hand and pressed his back up against the door. He was more afraid of Natasha making a run for it than someone barging in.

"Is that really a question?" She exclaimed angrily. "Loki impregnated me by magic, fucked me, tortured me and now the child inside me not only taking over but also growing much faster than it should."

"Natasha, please remain calm," Loki hissed. "Dr. Banner is here to help you."

Banner clenched his teeth and pointed at the chair. "Natasha, please."

She obeyed and did what the two men wanted. She already knew this procedure and took off the bathing robe Loki had given to her.

Loki stood beside the chair, watching the two of them. He wasn't aware of what was to happen, so he chose to keep quiet.

Banner prepared the device and turned it on. "Try to relax, Nat." And as she tried to remain calm, Loki beside her stirred as she sucked in her breath quickly, while Banner pushed inside her.

Loki watched, curious as to what Bruce was doing. "Can you see him?" he wondered, eying the device in Bruce's hand.

"Er... wait a second." Banner watched the screen and searched for her uterus. This time it was easy to find, much too easy. "Oh, by all..."

"What?" Natasha asked in fear and turned to the screen to see the moving image of her child.

"What happened?" Loki demanded. "Doctor..."

"I... cannot see what is inside her womb. The picture is blurry. That should not be possible. But I can measure the size of it." He frantically hit some buttons.

Loki pursed his lips as he tried making sense of the screen. "But there is a child-he is well?" he asked quickly.

"I can only tell you that it should be in the 15th week, going by the size. But it seems like it is shielding itself from my view. I am sorry. I cannot tell you." Banner turned to Natasha. "Did you also time travel? You left my lab a week ago."

Natasha wanted to snap at him, but then stopped herself. "No, it all happened during the last few days."

The god shook his head in disbelief. "I believe the child is taking Natasha's energy from her in order to grow faster."

"But this is magic, not science, right?" Banner asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Loki breathed. "Does a normal child in the womb take power from the mother?"

"It always feeds on the mother. To grow, to develop. But this is an amazing speed. It is a wonder that Natasha's body was able to adjust so quickly." Banner checked the results and compared them to the ones from last time.

"I will take care of her," the god promised. "But until we need use of you again, Doctor, Natasha and I will be leaving." He grabbed hold of the red-head's hand.

"Loki, wait! There has to be something Banner can do. Slowing its growth, or even..."

"No. We let him grow." Before she could interrupt, he took her back to their kingdom.

Banner just stood there. He was certain that everything between the two was going wrong. An unwanted child, at least on Natasha's side, physical violence and now a baby that would threaten the safety of the mother.  
Banner didn't bother to tidy up. He simply printed out the new picture and grabbed the file to tell the other Avengers about what had happened.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Loki!" Natasha screamed and wanted to beat him but a stinging pain made her falter. The stress was definitely not good...

"So he's strong...growing fast..." Loki helped her into bed, his mind racing with all of the possibilities. Natasha was going to need her strength if the child was constantly taking from her. As for the child's strength, Loki didn't want to dwell upon that subject just yet...

"Yeah, great..." Natasha sighed as she was finally able to lie down. "So you won't cast a spell to stop it from growing too fast?" The panic was still not leaving her. Banner had just confirmed her fears. The child was a monster, growing incredibly fast, having the power to take her over, and...

"There is nothing we can do but wait." Loki sat down on the bed's edge. "It shouldn't be too much longer, I suppose."

"Shouldn’t be much longer? So you mean this thing comes out in a few weeks?" She put her hands onto her belly. It felt like it had grown again already. "Well, at least, it's going to be over much sooner. I know my body will not..."

"I don't know how much longer until he is ready to be born." Loki sighed. "Until then, you need rest and nourishment."

"Oh, what the hell have you done to me? For you it is simply standing beside me, but for me... I never wanted that." Fear was finally replaced by anger again, making her blood run cold. But it felt so good...

"Do you think I favor the idea of my son growing stronger than myself?!" Loki snapped at her.

"I thought you wanted a strong and unbeatable child to help you rule all worlds," she said with a wicked grin on her lips. The cold, it felt so wonderful... She closed her eyes and reached for his hand, exactly knowing where it was. His hands were so cold... beautifully cold.

Loki shot her a cold glare. "I do not like the monster it is making of you..." He could tell that his child was taking over...

"But that is what you wanted at the beginning..." she murmured and smiled, not opening her eyes yet. But her voice showed the difference. It was sultry and vicious. "Soon this body is nothing more than a vessel, drained of all its power and finally bearing an incredible being. Oh, so soon... we will be parents..." A longing expression spread across as her face as she opening her red eyes slowly. "If you would have to choose, would it be her or the child?"

Loki forced himself to remain calm. Inside, though, he panicked over what the child was doing to her. "Natasha,” he stated. "After all, I said that this child is the first of many. Natasha, you will be the mother to each and every one."

"You will be surprised what Natasha can give in this case..." she breathed against his lips before she kissed him in a primal instinct. “Give it to the vessel... The fruit wants this..."

This wasn't Natasha. This wasn't Natasha at all... Loki struck her across the face, hoping to bring the real Natasha to the surface.

But there he was oh so wrong. The pain even stirred the being inside of her. "You want it rough then, hm?" she growled and grabbed him, throwing his body onto the sheets. With a snap of her fingers, their clothes were gone. Magic.

"Na...tasha..." Loki exhaled as fear overcame him. What had he done? He never wanted this...

With a devilish grin, she lowered herself, kissing along his upper body, down, down... Her finger closed around the base of him.

A gasp escaped his lips. "This will not last," he said, more to himself. "It won't be long until he drains you..."

"This is why we have to make this quick." Her hot mouth closed around him, while her second hand joined to cup his balls.

Loki grunted and grabbed hold of her hips. If sex was all she craved, then he was willing to give in to her whims.

Natasha was confused as he pushed her away, turning her around so that she was on her hands and knees. "You want to play the beast with two backs?" She asked with a smile, waiting for him to finish what he had started.

Loki thrust into her, deep and hard. In the end he grabbed her hips for support, only to feel something strange. He stopped, his cock deep inside of her as a hand traced against her middle. For a brief second, Loki swore he felt something move within her belly.

Natasha felt the power leaving her as she came closer to her climax. "Please, finish it..." A pain struck her, as the child grew and moved inside of her.  
Her own hand joined his and fear overcame her, pushing her back into control.

His eyes grew wide as he felt her stomach swell against his hand. Loki forced himself to continue until he spilled his seed inside of her.

As Loki finished she went over the edge too with a loud moan that was half pleasure and half pain she collapsed on the bed.

Loki pulled out of her, his breathing uneven. "The child is growing as he speak. Do you feel it?" he wondered. "He seems to feed off of your pleasure...off of your desire for my body to be one with yours..."

"You seemed to have fulfilled the desire..." she muttered with half closed eyes, putting her hand onto her stomach as she turned to the side. The swell was more than only visible. "I am scared..." Tears started to form in her eyes. She had been conscious to everything that had happened the last minutes, but had not been in control. "If this happens every day, I..." She felt how her womb was trying to adjust to the size, stretching.

"Then fight it," Loki warned her. "Whatever this is, I am certain that you of all people can overcome this..." He uneasily eyed her bulging stomach. "If things grow worse, then I will be left with no other choice than to kill this child." His eyes met with hers. "Then we try for another." Loki wasn’t sure if he even wanted a child-not if it would overpower himself.

"I try to fight it... but I myself am nothing against this being inside of me." His next words struck her like a punch. "Kill? You would..." And of course a second try... "The next child would be just the same problem, Loki. You should better choose another woman. I am not the right one for this mission..." It was clear that this was Black Widow speaking. But this time there was this hint of sadness, not only intractability. She did not wish her child to die.

"It can only be you." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Who better than a sinner like me..." Loki managed a smile. "Perhaps our monster of a child will be a good thing. So long as he chooses to obey his father."

"Or better, his mother." The exhaustion overtook her completely and it was difficult to keep her eyes open. "Loki, it hurts." She put a hand onto the stretched skin of her stomach.

"Yes," he quietly agreed. Loki placed his hand beside hers. It had only been less than two months, yet her protruding middle begged to differ. Was it magic, then? If so, it was beyond Loki's knowledge.

Natasha closed her eyes and giving her body the rest it needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long, but my main priority was the Loki Cosplay in full armor.  
> Oh, and the pic for this chapter is also in this galery ^^  
> Have a loot at my deviantart gallery for the best of pics: http://stephanie-dono.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> and also tumblr for whatever strange gifs I make ^^ http://lokicosplaymonkishu.tumblr.com/
> 
> please review ^^


	7. Child-ren?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realizes that the pregnancy could become a dangerous risk for Natasha and must rely on the Avengers' help. He transports Natasha to Banner after the monster took the upper hand again. Bruce's tests bring an unexpected result.

Chapter 6: Child-ren?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki couldn't sleep that night. He stayed awake, fearful of the life within Natasha's body. If anyone saw her, they would have assumed that she was already well into her pregnancy.

Natasha's slumber was restless and marked by her face contorting in pain. She muttered words, talking about to the child. After every nightmare, there followed another one.

"Natasha?" Loki rested his hand against her swollen middle. He could feel his child moving about and wondered just how much pain it was causing her.

"No... please..." She squirmed hugging her belly. "Make it stop. I can't... I never... was..." Her words clearly told what kind of dream this was.

"Natasha!" He grabbed her shoulder and attempted to shake her awake.

With a start, she snapped out of the dream, sucking in air and then moaning in pain. "I can't do this... Loki... I can't."

"You're safe now, Natasha." He pulled the woman's trembling body to his. "You had a nightmare, is all..."

"The child will tear me apart. Not being able to exit, it will rip my belly open to escape..." She looked up at him. "Can you heal that? Can you heal such a wound?"

Loki was hesitant, despite his confidence in his magic. "He cannot tear you apart, Natasha. He is but an infant..." Loki knew this was a lie, but he needed to reassure her.

"He is a monster, maybe having claws instead of fingers. Or he will use his magic. You said your magic was strong, but now... The uncertainty doesn't suit you, Loki." Her expression became sad again, accepting her fate whatever it would hold. It was clearly to see that Black Widow had again taken over. "Loki, when I... start changing again, please, don't let me have my way with you, okay?"

He bowed his head. "I will try," he promised. Anything to keep the child from growing... "Maybe eating something will help..."

Natasha looked at her arms and wrists, thin and brittle like a twig. She felt as if all life had concentrated itself in her middle. "That might me a good idea." She sat up and wanted to stand, but as she did, the changed center of her weight made her lose balance.

"Here." Loki adjusted her pillows to help you sit up in bed. "Tell me what you would like to eat." He managed a small smile for her.

"Apple juice and... give me an American breakfast." She said with a weary smile.

He summoned for her a glass of juice, along with a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon neatly set upon a small table above her legs. Loki settled for a cup of hot tea. "There we are."

"Thanks." She took the juice first and emptied it. Then she turned to the pancakes, eating them greedily. All the while her left hand rested upon her stomach, stroking it carefully. She would not admit it, but Black Widow would never let her young now be taken from her, even if it meant even more pain. She would have this child.

Loki didn't mean to stare, but her swollen stomach was hard to look away from. "I promise that both you and our child will live," he said quietly, sipping his tea.

"You can't be prepared for everything," Natasha muttered after she finished the pancakes. "Gods, I really can't believe it... Only two months ago my life had been a normal one, at least for me. And now I am actually agreeing to carry this child to term. I don't understand..." Was it maternal instinct?

"You agree to give birth to this..." monster... "child?" Loki hesitantly finished.

Natasha cringed at the thought, pushing it aside. "I... still think it is a girl by the way. Since I started eating, it has woken up, kicking me. She will be a little fighter, I am sure of it." She looked at him. "What have you done to me in such a short time that I change my mind so soon? Is this a spell too?"

"This must be his...her doing, then," Loki explained. "A daughter?"

"I think so. It feels like it. Yeah, I think the nine realms will soon have a queen to rule them, hm?" She joked and laid her fork down, her food finished. Then Natasha stroked over her belly again. "Is there no way to somehow see how the child is fairing? Ultrasound has been useless, your magic can't do it either..."

The god sent her dishes away before feeling her stomach. He felt a kick, followed by another. "She is strong...and quick. Most certainly like her mother." He forced a laugh. "And growing bigger in size..."

"I feel like she is kicking with ten legs," Natasha laughed wearily. "It already starts to hurt, when she hits my rip cage."

"Exactly like her mother, then." He pulled his hand away. "If we refrain from any intimacies, we just might have several months to spare."

"I am not sure what the child has to say about that. But I certainly want you to try and stop me. Maybe even lock me up somehow." She joked and then gasped as another kick pressed the air out of her lungs.

Loki reached out to grab her shoulders. He didn't realize just how worried he was about her until now.

"Oh my..." Natasha stammered and leaned against him. "Yes, the child is strong," she repeated and tried to calm her heart, fear striking her again.

"You will be just fine. Rest now," Loki told her. He hoped that sleep would keep the monster-Natasha at bay.

Natasha did what he told her. "Can you... stay?"

"Of course." Loki reached out to hold her hand. "I will stay right beside you."

She smiled at him, pulling him closer, wanting him beside her, his cold body close to hers.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For now, he was glad to be beside her. Loki sat in silence, trying to make sense of his worry towards the red-head. Why was he so worried about her? Because she was the mother to his child? Or was it something more?

"Please wake me when the nightmares come, alright?" she asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes, of course." Loki kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," she muttered half asleep and finally drifting over completely. This gave Loki time to think.

He chose to dwell on thoughts of Natasha rather than the child. After all, Loki couldn't complain-he wanted a strong heir...and he was getting exactly what he wanted. But what this brought for his chosen one... It was insanity he had forced upon her, in more than one way. Loki heard Natasha's breathing steady. She was fast asleep, now, but he chose to stay right beside her. His hand was upon her belly, feeling the movements of his offspring. He wondered how tired she must be if this tumbling did not wake her up. She was strong-Loki gave her that. The constant kicking from his child bothered him.

Surely, it caused her a great deal of pain...But Loki wanted to hurt her... Or did he? The rest of her pregnancy and finally the birth would surely mean more pain than he himself had ever experienced in his long, long life. "I am so sorry... Natasha." His voice was barely a whisper.

Loki couldn't help but feel oddly attracted to this woman. Was it love? No, love was for offspring-for their offspring... He felt a series of kicks and grew concerned again. Loki cringed with each and every movement he felt in Natasha's belly. He tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. The fear of losing her was too great. What if he fell asleep and the child hurt her so badly that he did not react fast enough to heal her?

Loki suddenly felt two kicks rather close to each other. Something wasn't right... Using his magic, Loki tried to find out just how powerful this child.... or children-what if it was twins? After his sixth try, he could finally feel something. Blurry and almost two dimensional. As if someone had drawn of the outlines onto one paper. Sweat appeared on his forehead, the effort of holding such a spell almost to big even for him. Normally an intense magic like this would have burned her body, but the life inside her seemed to absorb it. "Natasha!" Loki exclaimed. "Natasha, wake up!"

"What?" She tried to understand where she was. Then she felt his hand on her belly. "Is something...?"

"I-" He tried to calm himself down. "What if rather than one large child, the doctor saw two, appearing to be one?" His eyes grew wide with concern. "Twins, Natasha. What if that is the case?"

She was too shocked to completely understand. "Twins?" She put her hands onto her belly, pushing a little bit with her fingertips, trying for feel something. "But how do you know?" She imagined what this fact would change. "This means the child isn't growing as fast as we think? Is this good or bad?" He didn't answer at first. "Loki? Please tell me that this is a good sign."

"I believe this is perhaps a good sign..." He paused to think. Maybe the reason for her sudden growth was the twins developing. "Yes," he breathed a sigh of relief. "This should be good news."

"But how did you find out? I thought you have tried before and failed." She sat up and put her hands onto her belly. Was she really having twins?

"Can't you feel them? The kicking." He placed his hands over hers. "I feel different kicks... Surely you feel that something is different."

"Loki, we need to find a way, to know what we are up to. What was it that you have done as you worked your magic to impregnate me?" she asked shivering. "What if you got the spell wrong, or too strong?"

He looked distressed. "I didn't have enough time to completely finish the spell that night it happened. I just pushed it towards you with all my might." The memory suddenly felt strange.

"So... could there even be more? Loki, please. We have to find a way to check up on these children. WHAT do you see?"

"Twins," he stated. That was all he could assume. "A son. And a daughter, I suppose... Perhaps a visit to the doctor again?" he asked. "You've grown even more. Maybe he can see things clearly now..."

"You would really allow this again? It's a risk." But somehow she was sure that he knew she would not run away, not anymore. She got up to get dressed. "Twins..." she murmured, stroking over the swell of her stomach.

While she changed, Loki decided to pay the good doctor another visit.

Banner had decided that this secret could no longer stay a secret. He had told the others about Natasha condition and what had lead to it. Now they were sitting around a table in the lab, trying to figure out how to continue. "If Natasha's unborn grows at this rate, she will have mere weeks, not months, weeks! We have to get her out of there!"

No, Loki thought to himself. The doctor had betrayed him... Balling up his fists, Loki returned to Natasha. His concern was now a burning rage.

"What is wrong?" She saw the anger in his eyes. "LOKI!"

"Your 'friend' has told the others. I saw it myself!" he snapped. "You cannot return, Natasha-We cannot trust them!"

"But we have to trust them. Loki, these are our children. I cannot stand the thought that we haven't done everything in our power." She talked towards him, almost tumbling because of the change of her gravity center.

Loki grabbed her before she could fall. "He betrayed me," he hissed. "Bruce Banner gave me his word to keep this between us!"

"He saw no other chance! Can't you see that this was his last option, just as this here is ours. I will make sure they will not hurt you, but please bring me there!" The rage and frustration inside her grew again, making her blood run cold. A heartbeat later she had already finished half of her transformation. It was all too quick, all too wrong, terribly wrong.

"Not like this, no." Loki refused to let her friends see her in such a monstrous state. They would have to wait...

"Loki," her voice changed while she spoke. "Please, help me, lock me,... take me... Make the children grow. You no idea what surprise is soon ready to come into this world."

"I will not allow for them to see you in this state!" he shouted. They would be more frightened of her than he was.

"Then fulfill the monsters' wish. Take this body as the male beast you are. Have your way with it. Make the children even stronger." She demanded and was on him in an instant.

"No. No, I promised, Natasha!" he shouted at the woman.

"Oh, come on. You were just all too happy last time." He pushed her body against his, enjoying the feeling.

Loki shoved the woman away. "Please wake up, Natasha!" he begged her.

She bared her teeth as she fell to her hands and knees. A predatory look in her red eyes as her body made itself ready to charge at him again. "I am finally awake again. Why do you tell me otherwise? You may be the father of the being inside me but..." Her voice faltered as pain hit her.

"Natasha!" he rasped. "Natasha?" He hurried to her and fell to his knees.

"Oh god..." She closed her eyes, the dark and cold leaving her, making her weak again. "Please, take me to Banner..."

He cupped her face in his hands, staring into her emerald eyes. His Natasha was back... "I..."

"Please..." Her hand hugged her middle, but then a strange feeling overcame her and she touched the place between her legs. Blood covered her fingers. "Something is wrong... No, that..." Only seconds later, she passed out.

Without a moment's hesitation, Loki lifted her up into his arms and took her to Dr. Banner, accompanied by the other Avengers.

"Nat?!" Clint exclaimed the second the two appeared in the room.

"Agent Romanoff, wow, I thought the green horn was making a joke. Gods, this is even worse than you had said," stated Tony in shock.

Banner got up, knowing that Loki had a very important reason to show up with everyone present, risking all.

"What the hell..." Clint couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened to Natasha?

"She has fainted. And bleeding-Doctor, you need to save her!" Loki begged.

"Put her over here." he ordered, directly switching into working mode. "Stark, I know you are not happy about what is happening, but I need your help, for Natasha's sake."

"Alright." Tony knew at this point that his cocky nature had to step back. "How far along do you think is she?"

"Last time she was here... I think for the child there had already months passed." Bruce eyed her huge belly. "How is that possible?"

"Twins, I believe." Loki gently set Natasha atop a table. "Natasha, please wake up! The doctor is here-your friends." He reached out to touch her middle, only to have Clint punch him in the jaw.

"You sick bastard! Don't touch her!" Clint shouted.

"I am only trying to help heal her!" the god assured him.

"Clint! Stop it. This is not the time to fight." Banner told Stark to make some blood tests, while he himself checked where the bleeding came from. "I hope this time I can see more in the ultrasound." He turned to Loki. "Did she already have contractions? Maybe it was really too much for her and now her body is rejecting the children."

"I...I'm not sure..." Were the children really coming this quickly? Loki began to panic.

"Nat? Nat, you gotta wake up!" Clint begged, grabbing her hand.

"They are not developed enough. They would die after leaving Natasha's body." Banner prepared the ultrasound and stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I refused her the intimacy the child craved. After that she collapsed." Loki muttered as he saw Barton touching her.

"'Intimacy?!'! Clint shot Loki a death glare. "I'm getting Thor to take you back to wherever the hell you came from!" he threatened.

"She needs me to live!" Loki quickly added.

"Okay, I can see something, but it is blurry. Oh, shit." He pointed and the screen and turned to Tony.

"Yeah, it's a bleeding. One that seems not to heal fast enough, even with Nat's enhanced body. Jarvis, prepare the surgery, we have a problem." Tony rushed outside to get what he needed.

"I can heal her!" Loki promised. "Please...Doctor, allow me..." His voice grew desperate.

Banner knew that the desperation in Loki's eyes was real, so he stepped aside, but still held the instrument on the right place of her belly to see if it worked.

Loki began to use his magic, using all of his powers to try to heal her.

And while he did so, Banner focused on the screen. His eyes grew wide as the blurry image became clearer. "You magic is suppressing the shield that the children have cast around them... Oh, by all the..."

"'Children?'" he repeated. "So it is twins, then. Did you hear that, Natasha?"

After the bleeding was stopped, Natasha was able to regain conscious, only to hear Banner's next words.

"Not twins, Loki." The image became blurry again, so he quickly pushed the button to print it out. With shivering fingers he handed Loki the all too clear photograph.

"I am afraid I do not understand..." Loki soon ignored the photo to stare at Natasha. He was relieved to see her awaken.

"She is having four children, Loki. **Four**! Whatever you have done to her, this should not have happened."

Clint collapsed to the floor upon hearing Bruce's words. Loki, too, felt his knees ready to give in. "What?" His voice was weak as he stared at the doctor.

"I cannot be mistaken. I am sorry, Loki." He turned to the mother. "Natasha, I highly recommend you to..."

Stark got in again. "Hey what happened?"

"Four..." Loki eyed Natasha warily.

" _Bozhe moi_..." Natasha put her hands onto her belly. "No, Banner. No. It will carry them to term, whatever the cost is."

"I will do everything within my power to keep her safe," Loki promised, his gaze locked on Natasha's face.

"Nat, as you found out about the pregnancy, I wanted to stop you from killing the life inside you, but now, everything has changed. If you want to live,..." He looked at the result of her blood tests, trying to understand what these numbers meant that were far from a normal human being.

"My magic will keep her safe!" Loki snapped. "I will protect her no matter what the cost!" He grabbed hold of Natasha's hand. "This is my doing...my children..."

"Loki..." her voice was broken as tears streamed down her eyes. "Thank you." Then she turned to Banner. "How far are the children? How much longer until they will be born?"

"By the looks of it..." Bruce eyed the photo in his hand. "Natasha, you're fairly close. At the rate they're... growing, you don't have much time..." The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to get you proper care-I'm not comfortable performing surgery on you..." He began to pace.

"So magic, then? Is that what this is?" Loki assumed. "Or is she growing because there are four?" he questioned.

"Both?...I really don't know." Bruce shook his head.

"So, what do we do?" asked Clint. "I am still sure it would be the wisest decision to kill Loki's hell-spawn."

Natasha shot him an angry glare. "These are my children." She squeezed Loki's hand. "Our children. I will never kill them."

"Their power must be shared amongst them." Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "They shouldn't be as strong as I, then," he smiled at her..

"Banner, are they all alright? I mean, no... strange body parts or..." Suddenly a feeling of anticipation overcame her. Loki would make sure that the children were growing long enough inside of her to survive and Banner would help them out into the world. It could all go well.

"All looks normal," Bruce assured her.

Natasha sighed in relief, stroking over her belly. "Loki... are you going to bring me home or will you let me stay here?"

"Whatever you wish." He would have leaned in closer, but he could feel Clint glaring daggers at him. "It is up to you."

"For the sake of our children, I want Banner around and you, of course." She turned to the others. "No one will harm Loki, is that clear?"

Clint nodded, only because Natasha wished it.

"Natasha, please know that I've never performed a C-section before," Bruce explained. "You need another doctor for that job, I'm afraid..."

Natasha smiled at him. "Well, you have at least a few weeks to find out how that works, don't you?"

Bruce paled slightly at the idea. The notion of operating on her without prior experience left him worried.

"Please get some rest, Natasha,” Loki told her. "Let me take you to your proper home."

She just looked at him and found herself falling for a madman desperately trying everything to save her and their children. Who would have thought...? "Alright," she whispered before the exhaustion overcame her.

Loki lifted her into his arms and transported them to her apartment in Stark’s Tower..  
Once they were back, Loki carried her to bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Natasha," he said, kissing her lips.

The mother murmured something too silent to understand and hugged her middle. But Loki was sure that he had heard the word 'love' coming from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story already got a couple of kudos but no reviews yet. Maybe you can tell me what you think, so I can make things better if you dislike an aspect. ^^ thx


	8. Lock me away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster Loki had created inside Natasha breaks free once again. The god has to make a decision.

Chapter 7: Lock me away!

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

When Natasha awoke she knew something had changed. The male scent of Loki was still present, very close, but also... home...? She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened yesterday. A hand rested on her belly as she smiled wearily. At least her four little wonders were alright for now.

"Natasha?" Loki asked the second he saw her eyes open. He had been watching her carefully while she slept.

"Good morning, daddy..." she said with a smile that held so much love for their children. Natasha still felt pain, but after Loki had healed her yesterday, the almost unbearable tension and feeling of muscles stretched to their limit had faded.

His smile widened. "How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"'We' are faring well," she answered and sat up carefully. "It is morning, right? Is there any news of Banner. As far as I know, he has worked the whole night to aid us."

"It's morning, yes," he began. "So long as you and our little ones are doing well, then things should be fine." His hand felt her middle, feeling several kicks from within. "You look much better," Loki said to Natasha. "Seeing you in such pain...it was hard to handle."

"Says the man who wanted me to suffer in any way possible only a few weeks ago," she managed a weak smile although the thought hurt her.

"That was before I realized that I had fallen in love," Loki admitted, his eyes gazing into hers.

"And just like that, a god falls in love with a mortal..." she eyed him curiously. "I am still not entirely sure if I can trust you. Yes, you want me to live, but it could still... be a lie... I defended you from the others, but only because I know that you can and will help, but after all that..." She looked away, sad and somehow not sure about her own feelings. "You are the trickster, the God of Lies."

The god narrowed his eyes. "I have been called that countless times. Do you think it is something I take pride in?" he asked. "I don't anymore, at least."

"I definitely think it was, but I am not sure how you feel about it now. We haven't talked much, I either was asleep, in pain or jumped your bones." She felt a longing but pushed it aside.

"We can talk now," he assured her. "We have time to ourselves-what shall we discuss?

"I want to know everything about why you 'really' chose all this to happen. I want to know what you and Banner found out about how the pregnancy will continue - and I know that there is more than you say, I can see it in your eyes, theories, but too vague to tell me - and I want to know what will happen during the birth and after that. What you will you do?" she said, listing it as if she was discussing a mission, her rational mind seemed to be in control now. The Black Widow to whom you could never lie to without her finding it out.

"All we know is that things are progressing far too quickly," Loki began, heaving a sigh. He needed to tell her the truth in order to earn her trust. "The doctor mentioned cutting them out if you experience any contractions soon." He winced at the thought. "I'm not fond of the idea, but he said it will save them all."

"Soon, how soon? We don't even know how old they are, really. We can only guess and half frost giants... What if your race is different from mine in that case. If they develop their inner organs differently. What if..." she stopped, waiting for his answers first.

"He said, if the pregnancy continues like this, they look to be nearly developed enough to survive outside of your body." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am sure that my people develop in the same way that yours do. Our children will be fine, Natasha."

"So, maybe in a few weeks we will finally meet our little family." She felt a weak stab of pain at her side as a child kicked her. "It's alright," Natasha said before he could grow worried. "Answer the other questions."

"I'm hoping that you won't have any more...incidents that would make their frost giant side take over," he said uneasily. "Holding off the birth for as long as possible will be best. When the time comes, I promise I will be with you," Loki stated.

She trusted his answers for there was no hint of a lie in his eyes. "And after the birth?"

"We will be a family," he smiled. "The six of us."

"Six... wow... Some women - who want that by their free will - take years, decades for that, maybe never have the... luck... and we... have this after a few months... That is all so strange..." She started to shiver. "It does not feel normal to me, and by all the gods, I am not a normal human being."

Loki chuckled softly. "Yes, I never would have imagined that you would carry four of my heirs at once."

"For once in your life you didn't finish planning, making your spell halfheartedly, and this came out. Promise me to never use that spell again, alright?" she loved her children already, a motherly instinct that had even reached the Black Widow inside her, who now started fighting with all her might for her offspring. But as soon as the damn hormones had stabilized themselves after the birth... She wouldn't let him anywhere near her bed.

"Alright," Loki agreed. "Unless you decide to give in and have another," he jokingly remarked.

"Oh, shut up." she punched his shoulder and laid back, again feeling exhausted.

"Tired?" he asked, laying down beside her. "Is there anything you need?"

"A massage?" she wanted to test his limits.

"Of course." Loki gladly sat up and stared down at her body. "What aches the most?"

"My back." She tried to make herself comfortable.

Loki stared by massaging her shoulders. He made sure that his cold touch wasn't too rough for her. Slowly, his hands worked their way down her backside.

"That feels good..." she murmured and a pleasurable moan left her lips. "Deeper..."

His lips brushed against her neck as his hands applied more pressure against her lower back.

"Oh yes..." her voice changed as she relaxed, releasing the bonds her mind had build to protect herself against the children's magic.

Loki's hands stopped. "Natasha...?" Something had changed, once again. "No," he gasped.

She pushed her hips against his but instantly knew that this would not be enough. Within a blink, she had turned around and pinned him to the bed, her hands holding his wrists.

"Natasha, no!" Loki hissed. "Please, don't do this!" He needed to reason with her while the monster had taken over. "Think of our children, Natasha! We need more time!"

"You can heal this body sufficiently. And how wonderful that would be, if we could hold our children in only a few days... You just have to indulge... and then heal the vessel, before she gets ripped apart." she answered him, pushing her hips against his.

"No!" he shouted. Loki attempted to shove her away, but failed. "If you bed me now, your body can not handle it and they will surely come-don't do it!" he hissed.

"And if you don't the children might die because YOU didn't give them the magic they needed to survive in this weak body," she spat at him, making their clothes disappear and casting a spell that secured his hands above his head.

"This will only make them grow to be even stronger! They'll rip her apart!" Loki screamed. "Stop this! Natasha!" Loki begged. "Fight this, Natasha!"

"No!" she almost laughed, as her body united with his. "You have grown so weak..."

"Bring Natasha back!" Loki demanded, struggling to break free of the magic.

"Why would you want her? Did you not once want her to be worthy, not any queen, but your queen? Strong, and oh so willing? This is what you created, this monster, as you call it." She leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking, biting, until she drew blood.

"Because I love her!" Loki snarled. "Natasha. Not you! You're not her!"

The woman groaned in annoyance. "Oh, just shut up and take me..."

His legs began to kick against hers. "This isn't what you want!" Loki managed to clench his fists as he contemplated his next move. "I'm sorry," he breathed before kneeing her in the gut.

Natasha screamed out loud. He was still able to find her weak spot. She had protected every part of her body with magic, but not that place, because it normally... shouldn't have been necessary.

"Natasha?" Loki asked. He was free of her hold, allowing him to gain control over his body.

"It hurts..." she moaned and held her belly. "What have you done?" This time Natasha did not remember, the other didn't let her remember, only the pain and the knowledge that she had just beaten her, not the reason why.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me, but this was the only hope I had in stopping your other half." His hands pressed against her middle where he had kicked her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" she started to scream and got up to get her gun.

"Natasha, please!" Loki begged. "You weren't yourself!"

"What's happening?!" Bruce yelled out, running into the room. "Natasha?" With her so far along, he had decided to stay close to her apartment. Once he heard her screams, he ran in.

"Loki hit me, but... it seems like he had some..." her thighs suddenly wet warm and wet, the room began to turn and she collapsed.

"What is going on here?" Stark asked as he came inside, just in time to catch Natasha. "Why are you two naked? Oh, don't tell me..." Whatever he wanted to say was lost in his throat as she saw her red stained thighs.

Loki used his magic to clothe the both of them. "Natasha wasn't in her right state of mind!" Would they believe him, though? "The children would come if she did anything..."

"They could be coming right now!" Bruce snapped, shooting Loki a glare. "Natasha needs immediate attention! You best leave," he said, going over to examine Natasha.

"If the children really come now, than they have no chance at all..." Tony stated in a hushed voice for only Banner to hear, as he put Natasha onto the bed. Then he turned to Loki. "I knew we could not trust you. What have you done to her?"

Loki stared at Tony sadly. Of course they didn't trust him... He was the villain, after all. "I..." He watched as Bruce began examining Natasha. Quickly, he fled away, fearful of what would become of Natasha.

"Just because Natasha gave you immunity, doesn't mean that you are free. Loki, you are under arrest. You will follow me to your new prison and maybe I will tell you then, about Natasha's state, which you so horribly changed for the worse right now with your attack!" Stark ran after him.

"I only did it to stop what was becoming of her!" Loki snapped. "Anthony, believe me this once!" Loki pleaded, stopping to stare at the man.

"You have been a liar before. And you have corrupted her. Why should I believe you?" he said, wondering why Loki did not fight back physically. In the end, he was cornered.

"I love her!" he stated. "I would never purposefully hurt her, or our children!" Suddenly, the idea of being locked away didn't sound so bad. After all, it would keep Natasha away from him. "Lock me away, then," he said, looking Tony in the eyes.

"That is a trick, isn't it?" Stark asked, raising a brow, as the others came into the hallway, Hawkeye was the first to reach them.

"What'd you do to her, bastard?!" Clint demanded.

"No tricks," Loki breathed. "This will be beneficial to all of us..."

"And how?" Stark wanted to know, holding Barton back, but putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go into the room and look after Natasha. Be prepared for the worst." he whispered into the archer’s ear, not wanting Loki to hear this, but he did.

"No!" Loki shouted. After overhearing Tony's words, he charged towards the bedroom.

"Hold him!" Barton ordered, as he too gripped after Loki. In the end, the god was caught between Steve and the archer, too shocked to use all of his strength.

"Please-let me help her!" Loki begged.

"That's what Bruce is for!" Clint growled. "Let's lock him up."

"You have done enough damage, Loki," Stark said as he picked him up, putting him in chains that the Captain had brought with him.

"Natasha!" Loki cried out as he was dragged off. Now, he was putting every bit of faith he had within Bruce. In his state he would not be able to muster any magic at all.

"Calm down, Loki." Stark looked straight onto the path as he made his way. "If there is still something that can be done, I am sure Banner can do it. He has worked a lot last night, you know."

The god hung his head in defeat. He tried to help her, but he had only made matters worse.

"Why did you beat her?" Steve wanted to know in a dark voice.

Loki simply shook his head. "Does it matter? Clearly, you won't believe me."

Stark stopped in his tracks. He knew a broken man's voice, when he heard one and this here was clearly no lie, or game, or anything else. "Okay, you know what. Just imagine I would trust you. Now, tell me what happened, why it happened, and what we can do to stop it from happening again."

He tried to think of a reasonable explanation, but the situation was so farfetched. "It is my children," Loki began. "Their Jotun blood drives Natasha into madness. If we are to become one, the children grow-this is why they have developed so quickly in such a short period of time," he explained. "Her maddened state tried to take me, but I couldn't allow for it-we don't want our children to come yet. So I kicked her belly, hoping it would bring Natasha back. It did, but..." He lowered his gaze.

Stark set weight on his other foot as he observed Loki. "And what now? What if she and all the children made it?" He knew this would hurt Loki, but they needed answers. "How will you proceed?"

"She should be kept away from me," said Loki. He knew that it was for the best. "Until our children's birth."

"How far away?" Steve asked, the hurt and pity for the lovers audible. "Vice, touch, seeing yourself on a video recording? Maybe we can help."

Loki smiled at the idea, but then realized just how powerful Natasha became when the Jotun side took over. "I'm not sure... She becomes very dangerous while in her state of madness. She is far stronger than myself," he admitted.

"Stronger than a god?" Well, this offspring was the creation of a god after all... "Okay, then we will keep her away from you completely, okay?" Stark saw the pain in Loki's eyes, knowing it was no lie. "For now. Maybe in some days you can see her. We will see how the children react." Iron Man was not sure anymore, if he really wanted to put Loki into a cell and not Natasha.

"Very well, then," Loki agreed. His eyes met with Tony's. "Please tell me how she is. If the doctor needs my assistance, I will do whatever my magic can to save her."

"Nat has woken up," said a voice behind them.

Loki turned around, in hope that the news were good ones, at least, she was awake now. But as he saw the blood that stained Hawkeye's arms and clothes, he could not hold back the nausea that overcame him.

"And the children?" he asked weakly. He had grabbed Tony's arm, afraid that his knees would fail him.

Hawkeye eyed him for a long time until he said. "The next days will tell us, for now, they are still growing." He didn't want Loki to be too relieved and so he added. "They grow quickly."

Loki nodded, feeling helpless. "Lock me away. Tell Natasha that this is for the best."

"And Loki," Hawkeye said, as Steve and Tony took him away. "She told me to tell you something and it took me a while to decide if this would not make things worse."

"Tell me..." Loki said after a moment of hesitation.

Hawkeye sighed and looked to the side, repeating her words instead of telling them in the past. "I love you, Loki. And I will fight for our children."

The god fought back a sob. "Tell her... that I love her. And our children."

Barton stopped himself from insulting Loki for his naivety, and turned around, walking back to his partner. If Loki actually believed that they could make it... then he was really a fool. The blood on his arms began to dry, but the smell was still strong. He thought about a shower, but it would be useless anyway if he went back into that room... Natasha's room.

"Natasha? Are you feeling any pain?" Bruce asked once her eyes fully opened.

"Everything hurts... I feel like..." she stopped. There was this strange tension in her belly. What if these were already...?

Banner laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, don't worry. I gave you a mixture that stopped them."

"So, it actually had..."

"Yes," he breathed. "Loki hurt you with his punch. We were able to fix it, but you were damn close to have a placenta praevia. Your body needs to heal and strengthen again. You're going to have to stay in bed until it's time, Natasha," he explained. "Which... may not be very long," Bruce admitted, lowering his eyes.

"And what about Loki?" she could handle staying in bed for one or two weeks more. Eying her belly she knew that her body wouldn't be able to do anything else anyway in the next weeks.

"He hurt you, Natasha," Bruce reminded her. "Tony and the others are handling things, now."

"He never meant to. It was the only way he saw," she turned to the side, seeing Barton entering.

"Clint?" he asked softly. "How are things with the others?"

"We locked Loki up in a cell on behalf of his own wish. And Natasha," he looked at her and Loki's words spoke through his mimic to her. She understood and smiled, trying to relax a little. "It might really be the best option. I am not sure how strong my body can become when it seeks him, needing his magic."

"Focus on getting some rest and maybe we can arrange for him to visit," Bruce suggested with a smile. He removed his bloody gloves before disposing of them.

"What exactly has happened, Doctor? I would like to know the truth, okay?" she asked as he reminded her of pain and blood with these gloves.

"You went into labor, your body trying to… get rid itself from whatever caused the damage," Bruce uneasily began. "The contractions have stopped and hopefully they'll hold off for a while longer. The babies are all close to being full term – well at least when they continue growing with that speed."

"If that was labor, I really want you to take the babies out when their time has come and give me a huge amount of sedative, alright?" she joked and tried to see it from the good side. "So, how long do you think am I chained to the bed? Two weeks? Six? Ten?"

"With how things are looking now, maybe six until the children have a chance to survive," he replied. "Right now, focus on getting rest. If your body has to go through another drastic growth, I..." Bruce paused. "I don't know if you'll physically be able to handle it."

"Just keep me away from Loki in that case, as much as I may scream, beg and fight. It is his magic that makes the children grow so quickly." She wanted to continue but was cut off by Clint.

"You'll die if that happens, Nat!" Clint warned her. "He's killing you, Nat. Promise me that after all your kids come, you'll forget him..."

"I would never deny him this fatherhood! It is a chance for him, a chance I know he will try to fight for." She remembered how their relationship had changed during the last weeks. There was so much more about Loki. He had such a lot of love to give. “He will be a wonderful father.”

“Do you really believe that? Or has he only webbed you into his spell. That man is crazy, Natasha.” Clint muttered.

“And I am crazy enough to give his children the life they deserve. Just because you think Loki is a maniac that cannot be changed, doesn't mean that the children will be monsters too.” She held her hands protectively over her belly. “You better leave, Clint. I want to be alone with my children.”

Clint stood still, not knowing if he should cross the line she just drew. Then he turned around and left the room.

“You should rest now,” Banner said after a few minutes.

She hadn't been aware that she was watching the door for a while.

“Don't let him stress you out. That is not good for the children. And you want them to be healthy, don't you?” Banner checked her vitals and nodded in agreement. “Relax.”

Natasha tried to make herself comfortable. “Do you think Loki cannot change?”

“I am not sure. But for what I have seen so far... Loki loves you dearly, and the children. He will do whatever he can to make sure you are safe. He would even let the others lock himself away for you.” He changed the IV, bruises already forming beneath her skin. She couldn't have needles inside her body for too long. It was rejecting them. Banner wondered how much strength the children would have to stay inside of her body for several months. Knowing that it might help her find a little bit of sleep, he also injected her also a soporific. “Loki would even turn the fires of hell into ice if it meant saving you and the children.”

Natasha heard his words from far away, feeling endlessly tired. Oh, how right Banner was... Loki actually had the power to freeze hell...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

Natasha slept. Her dream vague and full of mist. She could not see where she was, but the unbearable pain in her belly was showing her what exactly was happening. “The babies...”

“They will be here soon, my dearest Tasha...” Loki grinned as he walked towards her, his skin the color of glaciers and the eyes burning in blood and lust. “Four of them. I never thought you would be so obedient. Now,” He knelt next to her, spreading her legs. “You should push. Soon our little devils will take their first breath.”

As the pain came again she screamed in agony, her body turning cold as ice. Natasha lifted her hands and saw them pale until they were blue. She knew that her eyes were now the color of his.

“We are such a sinful family, don't you think?” Loki mused as he awaited the children's entrance into the world.

Natasha had lost count of how much time had passed. As she looked up again, the pain suddenly over, she saw her belly almost flat and her dress soaked in blood. Turning to the side she recognized Loki through the dark mist of her dream. His clothes also stained in red, he cradled one child in his arms, another one lying on his cross-legged thighs. The other two next to him, wrapped in white cloths.

She tried to breath but it became more and more difficult. “I'm going to die...”

Loki shock his head and smiled. “I will not let you. These sons are only the first of many. Now that I know how much you can take, I am sure I can manage an even greater spell,” the smirk let his eyes glisten with dark excitement. “And this time you shall conceive them in the natural way.”

Natasha screamed. As she woke up her hands tore apart whatever they found. An immense power making her fall into a blood lust, a carnal, primal desire to fulfill the need of her children's killing edge. And it was the death of the mortals she craved.


	9. Trusting the God of Lies

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 8: Trusting the God of Lies**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"Hold her!" Banner shouted as the loud noise of something breaking and shattering reached her ears._

_"What the hell is happening?" Tony sounded somehow desperate, but why? "Jarvis, I need my suit, NOW! And call the others for help."_

_Natasha could feel her body moving, color swirling around her and she ripped something apart. The smell of blood was strong in her nose, and as she heard screams... the lust for more was unstoppable._

_A bolt of electricity hit her, but she continued in her rage, descending even deeper into the killing edge. Hands closed around her body, the weight of several persons pushing her down, but she broke free easily._

_After minutes of struggling she felt something sharp piercing her skin and sleep overcame her once more._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"How is she?" Thor asked as he entered the room. He was now wearing his full armor again, in fear that Natasha might attack again.

"I sedated her, but she should wake up in a few hours. We secured her with bonds Tony has originally designed for Loki. I never thought we would have to use them on a comrade." Banner told the god while he cleaned up the damage Natasha had done. "Does Loki know about it already?"

"I wanted to check up upon the Lady Natasha before I tell him." He looked at the unconscious form of his brother's lover.

"He has to know. Maybe he has an idea of how we stop it from happening again." Tony said weakly, looking at the bandage that was already soaked in blood again. He cursed and took care of his wound once more. "If she gets even stronger... We could barely stop her - including your help."

"The beings my brother has created are far from anything even a god should be." Thor shook his head in denial. "I would ask Odin for help, but he will surely..." The thunderer sighed. "Loki is still in Asgard, you know. What we are talking to is merely very powerful projection of his."

"He can do that?" Tony asked in confusion.

"He has shielded himself from Heimdall and so my father has no idea of what is happening here. If he knew... he would block Loki's magic and then... The Lady Natasha should not be alone. I dare not reporting this to father in fear of the consequences. But if we cannot stand up against her, I will have to use this option, to save her. But Asgardian healers have not much information about frost giants..."

"We will wait." Banner nodded and checked the unborn's vitals again. "They have grown weaker. If we can't stop this process, maybe we have to ask your father for help, but right now..."

Thor looked to the side. "Loki is a powerful sorcerer. If he was as old and experienced as the All-Father, he would surely surpass him... His magic and heritage from the frost giants can mean salvation or destruction... But he is thinking a lot about how to save his mistress, he will find a way."

"Mistress?" Tony asked and arched an eyebrow. "You can be glad that Romanoff is sleeping right now..."

"It is the title we use in Asgard. She is not married to Loki yet, so..." Thor looked confused.

"I don't think Romanoff is the marrying type," Stark chuckled.

"I heard that...Stark." muttered a female voice, hoarse and weak.

Banner instantly went to the bed she was lying in. "You're awake? Much sooner than we thought, but it looks like you are yourself again."

"Myself?" She turned to the side and saw her hands strapped to the bed. "I became the monster again..." Natasha realized what must have happened and did not fight against the bonds. She knew they were necessary. "Did I kill anyone?"

"No, but you beat up all four of us." Banner said with a smile. She had to remain calm. Knowing how close she got would only increase her stress level.

"Four?" She looked around and saw Thor, wearing his full armor and not the lighter version.

"Myself and the strongest sedative, Clint, Tony in his suit and Thor were necessary to tie you down."

"Bozhe moi." She breathed in deeply. "Did I scare you with the blue skin and red eyes?"

"Oh, like hell you did. Loki had already mentioned something like that, so we already had some clue... but your strength..."

"The children want their daddy," Natasha's voice sounded hoarse and full of sarcasm as she turned to Banner. "They will fight stronger next time, even more desperately. When this happens, you should let Loki out. When he is... there... inside of m, they stop, their caving fulfilled."

"We talked to him about it before this happened. He said the children will grow when he is... helping you. And he doesn't want to risk that. Banner turned to Tony. "Do you think the bonds will keep her fixed if...?"

"They won't," Natasha interrupted as she pulled at them. "You should ask Loki to create some with magic. After all these are his children. Maybe they cannot overcome his spells."

"We will take care of these problems, Natasha." Banner gently stroked her hand. "Just remain calm and rest. That is the best you can do."

"I hate being a burden..." the woman muttered clearly annoyed. "I feel like a fragile doll you have to save every day."

"Don't worry. That's what friends are for." Tony said with a smile as he turned to Thor. "Go and tell Loki. He has to know."

The thunder god nodded. "Lady Natasha, is there anything I should tell him?"

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "He knows it already."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The moment Loki saw his brother he knew what had happened. "Please, don't..."

"They are alright, all of us have survived. Don't be afraid." Thor came closer and sat down on the bench next to the glass cage.

"How is she? The children?" Loki muttered, not able to move. He felt the fear overwhelming him. They had been apart for two days and it already happened again.

"Natasha just woke up. Banner had to sedate her. She is fine now." He breathed in deeply. "But the children are growing weaker... They did not... achieve their goal last night."

Loki put his palms over his face and breathed in deeply before he stroked through his messy hair. "They will try harder next time." He saw the bruises on his brother's body. He had seen them the moment he walked in, limping slightly.

"That's what she said, too. Natasha wants you to come to her next time."

Loki shook his head and balled his fists. "No, the risk is too great."

"We secured her with the chains the Man of Metal has designed for you, but she is sure that they will not stop her next time. We wanted to ask if you could create a spell that can hold her. The children are yours after all."

"I am not sure... They are far stronger than I am already and as beings too young to know any better they are driven by pure instinct. My heirs take what they crave." Loki's heart sank "She conceived them the way I wanted them to be. My anger, my lust for power... already a part of them from the first moment of existence."

"Don't think like that, brother. You were conceived to be a cruel and dark Prince of Jotunheim and look at you now. You always said that something like love never existed. And yet you are fighting for those you cherish dearly now."

Loki leaned back and managed a grin. "I have grown soft, hm?"

Thor smiled. "Both of you have a caring side you never show. Now that there is a reason for it to take the upper hand..." he laughed and leaned in closer. "Love is making you strong, brother. It is quite the opposite of a weakness. And with it, you shall overcome every obstacle."

"Ehehehe, I will try..."

After a few moments of silence Thor stood up. "Brother, I know that you are merely a projection. A really powerful one, I have never seen you managing before..."

Loki knew where his brother was heading to. "Don't. Please, don't tell the All-Father." There was so much fear in his voice.

"No, I will not. I cannot risk the Lady Natasha being on her own. I will wait, but if there is a problem you cannot overcome, I have no other option." Thor didn't want to see his brother this lost and hopeless. "I don't think he will tear you from your family as soon as they are born. Your mistress needs your help. What I wanted to say with that was... You have grown much stronger. I can see that. And you are fighting for the good side now."

Loki understood but didn't want to talk about his 'caring' side anymore. "Mistress?" The trickster raised an eyebrow as Thor laughed heartily.

"The Lady Natasha was as confused as you when I brought this word up. You will take her as a bride, won't you?" For the thunderer, this was out of question.

"If she says 'yes'," Loki said with a smile, imagining the future with her. "I chose her for many reasons, you know. Natasha is sneaky, underhand, she's smart and clever and duplicitous. She has a past of which she is not proud of, just like me. Natasha has seen horrors and fought them successfully, something I could never do. Her enhanced genes can make her stand my frost giant side to a certain degree and it is increasing her life span. The children also give her a bit of immortality. We can be together for a long time. These are the reasons I chose her in the first place, although it was from a different point of view." Loki admitted, thinking about his motives.

"I knew you would never settle with an Aesir wife," Thor laughed, feeling the need to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but he refused to do so. After all Loki still had his pride and would never let him.

"I am not sure if the people of Asgard will be so fond of you choosing a mortal as your queen." Loki said with a grin.

"I think it is time for us to make new bonds with other worlds. And this realm has already proven to be stronger than in the old days. Powerful fighters reside here now." Thor crossed his arms. "And of course you chose the physically strongest woman of all."

"She is all mine now." Loki hushed with a mocking jealousy. "What about your Jane, anyway? I remember that I wanted to pay her a visit."

"As long as you don't make her have more than two at once when we are ready for a family." Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Why do all men with a beloved think I would use this spell on them?" Loki cried out, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Stark already calls you 'super-daddy' and he is sure you will live up to that name." Thor admitted with a smile.

Loki only growled. "That was never my intention. Natasha normally would not have been able to conceive at all. And this was my first time to try such a spell..."

Thor got up and prepared to leave. "Then I hope the next time will work out as planned."

Loki nodded him goodbye. "If she allows it."

After the thunderer was gone, Loki thought about Odin again. It was a risk to still be in Asgard with his physical form. Right at the beginning of his plot with Natasha he thought it a good thing, in case it went wrong, to still lie about the fact that he had schemed new mischief. To simply deny the acts they accused him for. But now... He had been careless after coming to the Avengers. The shield he had cast around him to be invisible for Heimdall would last another few weeks, maybe longer than a month if he didn't release it. But the double he was using right now...

The memory of a transportation spell hit him within an instant. It would take a lot of his powers to bridge the magical barriers without Odin noticing, but it was not impossible. He needed to be safe in case Thor made a wrong decision, so he started weaving the spell. Connecting the strands of his real body to those of his clone. Carefully he tested the thin strings he had woven after a couple of minutes. Yes, it could work out.  
Pushing his entire magic into the spell he felt himself tear apart and set together again a second later. He tried to breath, finally succeeding. A smile crept upon his lips as he fell unconscious, his body and mind entirely drained.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Darkness surrounded him, pitch-black darkness that was able to eat away a weak soul within a couple of minutes. Loki tried to move but felt bonds of metal holding him in place. Then he saw her, the face lit by the light of a single candle next to her, about to go out. Tears were running down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth to sooth her. Natasha wore a thin white dress which made her look even more fragile. The hair a total mess of red fire as she sobbed silently._

_“Natasha...” Loki whispered, the words barely audible. But they reached her._

_The woman looked up and her face became a mask of anger and hatred. “You did this to me!”_

_His heart sank and his body froze in shock as she reached for a dagger. “Natasha!” He tried to fight against the bonds that were holding him._

_“You want these creatures? These monsters?” Her hands seized up the thin nightgown, the dagger searching for the right place to cut. “You can have them.”_

_“Natasha, DON'T!” Loki cried out as the blade pierced her skin, blood gushing out of the wound._

_She felt for the cut with her free hand and screamed in pain, knowing it was not deep enough yet. So, she used the dagger once more, her body cramping up, the knife falling from her grip. “Let's see what surprise I have for you,” she muttered between gritted teeth._

_“Please, don't...” Loki watched as blood and fluid streamed out of the wound, knowing that he could not stop her anymore. He wanted to shut his eyes, but did not dare to move his vision from the terrifying scenario._

_Natasha's hand pushed into her own belly and tore something from it roughly before she collapsed, screaming in agony._

_Loki wanted to tell her to stop, but he could not breathe in the thick mist of darkness. He watched in horror as the newborn reached the ground with her, crying out for the first time. The infants sound made him fight against the bonds even harder. He could not let this happen, shouting his beloved's name over and over again._

_After several minutes Natasha had enough strength to sit up, her own blood now everywhere on her nightgown and skin. Her gaze landed on the crying infant that was still connected to her body. “A girl, hm?” she muttered, on the verge of unconsciousness, the pain already too far away for her to notice. “Not what you wanted, right? Well, we still have a few to go, don't we?”_

_“No! Stop! I beg you, Natasha!” The chains tore into his flesh as he fought even fiercer._

_The moment she reached into her body again, Loki blacked out._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“-op! I beg you, Natasha!” He awoke with a loud cry, feeling the tears that had started running during his sleep. White light blinded him while a voice spoke soothing words.

“Loki, wake up. It is just a nightmare.” The voice was definitely female, but not his beloved one's.

He looked around, finally able to see again. “She... she cut the children out... I couldn't stop her... She...” Then he saw the face of a woman with strawberry blond hair at the glass of his cage.

“Oh, thank god, you're awake. I already wanted to call Thor or Tony.” She said, relaxing and sitting down. “When I came here you were screaming in your dream.”

Loki could not move his body yet, the shock still too great. So he turned his head to the woman. “You are Stark's friend, Pepper, right?”

“Yes, and sorry if I witnessed something that might be shameful for you. I only wanted to help.” Pepper stood up and typed in the code for the cage, no fear in her movements as she came inside to give him a handkerchief.

Loki froze for a moment, not sure of what he should make out of her trust. But it was clear for him, that he didn't plan an attempt of fleeing, and she knew that. “Thank you.” He said as he took it to wipe away the tears.

“Everyone has nightmares from time to time. And you are under a lot of stress. It can become much worse then.” Pepper sat down next to him, waiting for a response.

“Natasha... Is she fine?” Loki asked, the dream still strong in his mind.

“Yes, of course. Don't worry. I just met Tony on the way here, he told me. I want to pay Natasha a visit later.” she assured him with a smile. “And now stop worrying.”

Loki laid back into his bed again, sighing in relief. “I cannot stand the thought of losing her or the children.”

“You will not. Tony and Bruce will not allow this to happen.” Pepper watched the god closely. He looked so different from the pictures she had seen on TV. There had been so much malice, so much hate, an insane anger. She knew all this was still a part of him, but Natasha and the children had changed him, his good side showing now. “You two are going to be the most excellent and most unusual parents I have ever seen,” she told him grinning. “I never thought Natasha could be the mother type – in the end it was not possible for her before you around – and you, Loki, oh my... When I heard about what happened the last two months... But I do not see this selfish, childish nature in you anymore. Becoming a father is changing you, too.”

Loki managed a smile, enjoying her trust. “I really hope so. Never should my children be lied to as I had been by my father. They will gave great powers and it is important for all realms that they know what is good and bad. The four of them could actually take over everything.”

“They will be demigods with gifts a human can only dream of.” She muttered. “Are the two of you going to raise them on earth or will you take them to your home?”

He sighed at the thought of that. “I don't have a home anymore. I was robbed of my own legacy the moment Laufey abandoned me, letting Odin take me to Asgard and making me his son. I don't want my family to suffer in the coldness of Jotunheim. And I also cannot return to Asgard. Odin has no idea of what I have schemed here with Natasha. I fear he will block my magic and steal me from my beloveds.” He didn't know why he was telling her this. Of all people here in the Stark tower, she was the one he knew least. But somehow... she was showing him trust, just like Natasha did now. Maybe the women understood him better...They were beings lead by their instincts and emotions. They sensed more than men.

“Then I think you could make earth your new home. At least for the next few years. When you become the 'super-daddy' Tony has foreseen, Odin will surely make the right decision if you ever want to return to Asgard. But make sure that all members of your family want to go.” she remarked.

“I'll let them have their will. Nothing is more important to me than fulfilling my family's wishes.” His words were a promise as they left his lips.

“That is good to hear. I am sure all will be well. So,” she got up. “I will pay Natasha a little visit now. With all the men around her, I am sure she needs some female backup.”

“Tell her I love her and that I want nothing more than...” he stopped, as she saw her smile. “What?”

Pepper shook her head and laughed. “It's just strange to hear that from you. So, how does this sentence end?”

“I...” he stopped. These sweet nothings could help both of them a little bit, but surely not enough if they were apart for much longer. “Tell her to write in a book about what she experiences with the children. Good things and bad things are alright. I just... I want to be with her and hold her hand, but it is too dangerous. And I really don't wish to miss the kicks and movements. So, ask her to do this for me.”

Pepper nodded with a gentle smile. “You know... somehow I become more and more fond of having one on my own with Tony, as soon as I believe he is ready and will not mess it up, but after I saw your change... Maybe you will soon be not the only father here anymore.”

“Stark already talked to me about that.” He recognized the brief surprise in her eyes and continued. “And no, I really have no intentions of using the spell on you.”

Pepper laughed. “Oh, I never thought you would.”

Scoffing, Loki got up. “The men here are very keen on telling me not to manipulate their lovers' reproductiveness... I just wanted to make sure you knew. Did you know that I was once the god of fertility?”

“Yeah, I read the tales. You seem to live up to that.” She walked towards the door and opened it. “And now I better leave, before I ask you about horses.”

Loki only groaned in annoyance and laughed as he got up to bow before her with a smirk on his lips.


	10. Chapter 9: Of bets and books

Bearing the Trickster's Heirs

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Chapter 9: Of bets and books

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“I bet on two boys,” Tony said from the doorway. Banner was still running some tests and so he had decided pay Natasha a visit this morning.

 

“A real bet?” Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Stark only grinned and added. “Thor is very confident, when it comes to Loki's virility. He said that all of them are going to be boys.”

 

“What are the stakes?” Natasha wondered.

 

“I will give the winner a free ride all over this planet for two weeks. Thor insisted on it. When he wins, he wants to use it as a wedding gift for Jane. Thor promised a huge party in Asgard, a feast like in the old times, he said. We have some more people too. The winner is going to have a whole lot of fun.” Tony had a proud smile on his lips. “Oh, and Pepper offered Baby sitting as a stake when Loki wins. He already talked to me about it before. One daughter, he said.”

 

“These are sentiment beings. I don't like the thought of reducing them to their sex,” Natasha muttered as she put a hand on her belly.

 

“It's already been done, mommy. We keep our promises.” Tony remarked with a grin.

 

“Whatever suits you...” Natasha was clearly annoyed but also had a plan to use this male arrogance to her advantage. "Would I need to stake something? I mean, I'm the one who will do the hard stuff."

 

Tony looked at her with a smile as he sat down to discuss the bet.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

"How are you today?" Banner asked as he entered the room.

 

"I'm fine," Natasha said without hesitation, but anyone would have seen the concern in her features.

 

"I cannot help you when you don't tell me what's wrong. We can fix it, I promise." Banner told her with a reassuring smile as he sat next to her on the bed, checking her and the children's vitals.

 

"I am... feeling cold. But not so much that it bothers me. I think that is only because I can do nothing else than lie in this bed. I miss my training..." The annoyance was more than audible in her words. "Don't inform Loki."

 

Bruce ventured to the closets and took out a hot-water bag. "I think this might help a bit." Only the word 'Frost giant' told him, that the problem might get worse when the days passed. He prepared it and gave it to her. "There you go."

 

"Thanks." Natasha said as he tugged it under the blanket to warm her body up.

 

As Banner changed her IV and took a blood sample, he noticed how cold her skin was and furrowed his brows. "You're sure we should not tell Loki about it? Maybe he can help you."

 

"No, I think we should not scare him any further. I am alright. If he could see me, he would also say..." she stopped as someone entered.

 

"Hi, mommy." Pepper greeted her with a smile. "I thought you might need some female support with all that men picking you with needles and telling you to stay in bed."

 

Natasha instantly trusted her former boss, although their relationship had been built on lies. Pepper was a very honest woman, and strong. And oh, how she needed another female, for all the men not understanding her 'condition' properly. "Hey," was her only answer.

 

"I went to see Loki this morning." She started to say, as she sat on the other side of the bed next to her.

 

"I will leave for a few minutes to check on your results." Banner said with a smile as he left the room.

 

Pepper laid a hand on Natasha's, noticing with a grim expression that she was still in chains. Tony had told her about what had happened, but somehow she didn't feel terrified of that other... personality of hers. "We had a nice talk. Never thought he could be so polite and fragile. He misses you terribly."

 

Natasha closed her eyes in the hope that the woman wouldn't see her teary expression. "I miss him, too. And yes... I believe - with all the knowledge you have from him through the last months, well... But he has changed. Not really a change... A better formulation would be..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Pepper interrupted her.

 

"There's also a loving, caring side in him, right? I see now that he had a difficult past. But I believe both of you can set that right. He needs this chance. And Loki fights for it. Yeah, I know." Pepper told her. "The moment I saw him, I knew."

 

"So you trust him?" Natasha said in surprise. Loki had tried to kill her lover, almost succeeded.

 

"Let's just say, I can see through that wall of arrogance and lies he has put around him. That is only a way to protect his inner core. A self that you are able to reach. You and your children." Pepper looked at Natasha's belly. "Wow, I never thought you would be the mother type, no offense. I think it suits you in some way. But during the time we worked together..."

 

"I didn't plan that either, never really thought I had the chance anyway. But I love them already." She felt the need to touch her stomach, stroking it, feeling the children from the outside too. But the chains wouldn't let her.

 

"Wait a minute." Pepper said as she started to release her, knowing what was going on in her mind.

 

"No, don't. I might hurt you." Black Widow protested, but it was already done.

 

"You will need your hands anyway." Pepper told her with a smile. "Loki has a request, well, more like a wish, but I have made preparations and it became a request from me now too."

 

"What do you mean?"  Natasha was more than confused.

 

"Here," Pepper said as she handed her a book and a pen. "Loki wants to know everything that you experience with the children. He doesn't want to miss any kick or movement, he told me."

 

Natasha looked at Virginia, her mouth opened in surprise. Her hands took the blue book and looked at the empty pages, only waiting to be filled. "Thanks, I will." That would be a safe way of talking to Loki.

 

"I will give him one too. So you can exchange. Like writing letters. And I am sure the children will like to read it when they come of age." She eyed Natasha's belly again. "You know... I’m starting to want one, too. One, just one." She added.

 

The assassin laughed slightly and grinned at her. "Hey, no one ever thought it would turn out like this."

 

"I do believe that it was a shock."

 

Natasha smiled. "Yes, but one that I hold dear now. Loki will be a wonderful father. I am sure of it. With all that he had to deal with in his past. He doesn't want them to suffer like he did. Although I must say that I might not be ready yet. Especially with the quick growth. Only a few weeks to go if it continues like that."

 

"You think a lot about it, but I am sure it will all be easier than you imagine, like planning a mission, staying in a role. I believe that from all women you are the one who can handle your additions."

 

Natasha laid her head back on to the pillow. "I hope so." Then she turned to Pepper again. "You really want to... have one, too?"

 

"Yes," Virginia nodded. "I think that is some sort of wave that comes over the acquaintances of a pregnant woman. The hormones I guess. As soon as I see one of your children, I am sure my hormones will get the better of me." She looked at her own flat stomach. "Loki told me that Tony has similar intentions."

 

"Stark is talking to Loki about stuff like that? Wow, you all really started to trust him."

 

Pepper smiled. "I think we started to see who he really is. You have chosen well, Nat. If there is anyone in the universe that would protect his children with all his heart and amazing powers, then it is Loki. You two somehow fit together. I wonder what your children will be like in the end."

 

"I wonder, too..." Natasha’s eyes wandered to the distance. "I already have enhanced genes that make me stay young for a very long time, maybe even centuries. And Loki is not only a god, but also a Frost giant with magic anyone else only dreams of."

 

"Four little demi-gods. I never thought interbreeding would work out like that."

 

She smiled but the fear was still present on her face. "They feed off of daddy's magic and will be much larger in size. I hope that the birth will... I don't know..."

 

Pepper thought about this. "There are four children, so I think they will be born before they’re due, anyway. But they are strong. So don't worry too much. All will be well. Even if they are preterm, they will survive. Loki will do everything in his powers to make sure they are healthy and well. And you should do the same too. Even if it bothers you. Eat whatever Banner gives you and do as he says."

 

"I know..." Just right then she felt a kick of her child. If was a strong one, but she had gotten used to it by now. A smile spread across her lips, as she grabbed Pepper's hand, putting it onto the slight bulge.

 

"Is that..." Pepper asked, entirely astonished.

 

"She always wakes up first." Natasha told her.

 

"You think it is a girl?" Pepper didn't know how to deal with the feelings that were overwhelming her right now. This was new life... And it was wonderful.

 

"Yes, I think so. She has a lot of her mother. And oh, she can kick hard."

 

Pepper chuckled and felt the bulge moving. "Okay, Tony definitely has something to do after I stop taking the pill."

 

"Will you tell him that you stopped? Or will you make it look like a coincidence?"

 

"I am so going to tell him later. But I also want him to stay quiet about it. And I am sure he will, for he doesn't want to be blamed by the others when it doesn't work at the first try."

 

"Stark failing in something, that is impossible." Natasha laughed as she felt a second kick, this time stronger, pressing the air out of her lungs.

 

"You alright?" Pepper asked, concern in her voice.

 

"Yeah, don't worry." She took hold of the book again, while she suppressed the tears. "I think I should start writing? I don't want to miss any kick."

 

Pepper nodded and got up. "You are very brave. And soon it will be over. Then the real work will start. So keep your head up. I will visit you again after I finished my paperwork. Tony always leaves a mess behind."

 

Natasha bid her goodbye and opened the book to start.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki awaited Pepper's arrival with anticipation. He had written down all thoughts concerning his children and what he expected from their future. It was a promise to take care of her and their offspring.

 

The door opened and a grinning Virginia stepped inside. “I have a little present for you.” The hungry look Loki was giving her startled her for a moment, before she realized what it really meant. Oh, it had been a good idea to start these diaries. It was exactly what the lonely god needed.

 

They didn't talk for long. Pepper knew that he was eager to start reading and so she left him a few minutes later with a smile on her lips.

 

Loki opened the book and couldn't help but marvel at her handwriting. Elegant, feminine and so entirely his Natasha, that he thought he might pass out as he read the first paragraph.

 

_'Your children are kicking like hell. I am not sure if they got this from daddy or me. But they are strong, I can assure you. As Pepper came to me I let her feel the movements and that glassy look in her eyes... I know she now wants one, too. Hint that to Stark, if you like. I am sure we can play wonderful wedding planners. And that will also distract us a little. Oh my, one child just kicked at my thought about a wedding. I never really was the marrying type, but I want all my children to be as safe as possible. I am not sure what your culture would say about an unwedded mother, or the children born from that. But somehow I want to strengthen our relationship as much as possible for the children to be safe. Oh, what the hell am I writing here? The hormones, blame my hormones. It was not a joke, but that wasn't really the Black Widow either... Hell, I gained that title for a reason and now... The married Black Widow...'_

 

Loki couldn't help but smile at the written thoughts of hers. Oh, and how he would ask her to marry him. He also needed this bond. It felt so right, so perfect.

 

_'Banner just came and checked their heartbeats. It seems as if that's the only thing he can use to know how they are fairing. He said it was alright, although they are a little bit weaker than before. He told me to rest. Oh, how I hate that. I hate being a burden, something to take care of. But I will do what he wants, for our children. Loki, you have no idea how much I love them. They are moving. But I can feel that they miss you, just as I miss you.'_

 

The god could not deny the tears that were forming inside his eyes and he felt no need to stop them from falling onto the paper. He wanted her to see how he felt, that he cared, that he also wanted nothing more.

 

As Loki finished reading, he was not sure how to answer her at first. But then suddenly, everything was so clear, as if he just needed to outline what was already written on the blank page.

 

_'Yes, you are right. But I will wait for the perfect moment. I know about the Mid-'_

 

He crossed out the last word.

  
_'-traditions on earth and I want nothing more than to kneel before you with this question on my lips...'_


	11. Tricking her once again

Bearing the Trickster's Heirs

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Chapter 10: Tricking her once again

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_'Yes, you are right. But I will wait for the perfect moment. I know about the M▬ traditions on earth and I want nothing more than to kneel before you with this question on my lips.'_

 

Natasha smiled at the words. He really had changed. No, this had always been inside of him. But hidden, shielded from the lies that his beloveds were telling him. The Black Widow promised herself never to lie to him again, never trick him. After all that he also suffered now... he had deserved this trust.

 

Natasha wanted to take the pen to start an answer as a jolt of pain overwhelmed her.

 

Banner, who was working in her room, always present to help her, turned around in shock. “Are you okay?” _Is the monster back again?_ Was the question beneath his words.

 

“I...” Freezing coldness spread across her body. “I'm cold...”

 

"Are you sure you don't want Loki to know about this?" he asked, growing concerned.

 

"I don't know..." What if something was wrong with the children? She herself could stand all she had to face to ensure the unborns' safety. "Can you help them?" she looked up at Banner.

 

"I'm doing the best I can, Natasha," Bruce promised. "I'll try another ultrasound and see if anything new comes up."

 

"Are you sure you can see something? And of what use is an ultrasound when it is magic and not physical?" Natasha could see that the doctor was devoid of ideas.

 

Bruce sighed heavily. "I've never dealt with demigod children before. Be patient with me." He forced a laugh.

 

Natasha tried to relax but the icy feeling got even stronger. "Banner... I'm scared."

 

"I'll get you Loki!" he said quickly as he saw her veins standing out, turning her skin into a blue color. Bruce was afraid that she would lose control at any moment.

 

Natasha only nodded as she hugged her belly, feeling the coldness flowing through her veins.

 

Bruce ran down the hall as fast as he could. He needed to get him, and fast. "Loki!" he gasped once he reached the god's cell. "It's Natasha-I think it's happening again!" Quickly, he entered the code to release the trickster. "She needs you."

 

Loki's eyes widened and without question he followed the doctor through the rapidly opening door and down the hall. He was at her side the instant he saw Natasha, brow furrowed and looking quickly from the doctor to the red-head. "What happened, Banner?" He asked, voice mired in worry.

 

"She was just fine," Bruce began to explain. "She said she felt cold-Can you do something to stop her from changing?"

 

"I feel this freezing cold... Loki, I am sorry, I did not tell you before." She hugged her middle, shivering and terrified.

 

Loki bit the inside of his cheek, head in a whirl as he tried to remember the spells he'd learned centuries ago, anything that might help her. One long finger traced a complicated rune on her upper forearm, hand clenching hers rather tightly in his concern. In a matter of moments her body began to try and heat itself back up, though Loki had to be cautious not to make her heat up too quickly lest the fever take her. "How long has this been going on, Doctor? Natasha?" He asked, turning his eyes from one to the other, willing either of them to have good news.

 

"Only a day or two. I thought it might pass." Natasha answered, clenching her teeth. She felt his magic helping her as the cramps grew weaker. "Loki..."

 

Bruce began to check Natasha's vitals on a monitor. "Her temperature's running low."

 

Loki watched the monitor for a moment, eyes taking in the way the numbers changed. "You've no idea what brought it on?" He asked Natasha, though he didn't look at her, too concerned for what was happening on the screen.

 

"The babies. It started in my belly..." She gulped. "They are the reason for this. Please Loki, tell me, you can fix them. I know it must be coming from their frostgiant side. It is not the monster this time. It is them. But why?"

 

"Temperature's steadying," Bruce assured the god. "It could very well be your bloodline, Loki. If you let Tony and I run some tests on you, perhaps we can work things through..."

 

The god gritted his teeth but took only a moment to consider it. "Very well," he said, taking a seat beside Natasha, her hand still clenched in his. "Though it is likely, if you say it is coming from them, that they are simply attempting to fortify your body against their cold and the temperatures they were born to endure. They freeze you from the inside to provide their own comfort, I am sure of it." Not that it made him happy to think about. "We frostgiants tend to, well, to melt and not do well under the extreme heat that the human body produces."

 

"Natasha's body temperature can't drop," Bruce informed him. "Loki, they're putting the mother in danger," he worriedly continued.  
  
Natasha listened to Loki's words in horror. So her body seemed to become a battleground for the children, attacking them unintentionally. "I can stand a little cold, Banner. Don't worry. I was just scared." She turned to Loki. What could they do to save them? Natasha would rather get hurt herself than risking her children.  
  
"And if it maintains this heat they put themselves in danger," Loki murmured. "How much cold can a human body endure before it becomes too dangerous?"  
  
"I am not human. I can withstand a lot," Natasha stated although she was not sure herself. "Can you make a barrier between me and the children?"  
  
"Anything below 95 degrees can become fatal," the doctor grimly told the couple. "Inducing labor would be a safe option." His main concern was Natasha's well-being.  
  
"What?" The Black Widow shot Banner a glare. "I will not allow you to do that. They are not ready yet. They can not survive without me!" She felt the tears in her eyes. No... this was not right...  
  
"I'm only trying to help," Bruce defended.  
  
"This is no help!" Her voice was as cold as ice. The hate on the verge of changing her but she swallowed it down. No, the monster could not... not now...  
  
"I can promise no such barrier between you and our children," he admitted to Natasha. "I could attempt it but it would be painful and could potentially paralyze you if the magic should . . . revolt." The damn force was so picky some times. "And I think the good doctor's advice is sound," he admitted. "Once they are born I can create a more suitable habitat, one closely resembling Jotunheim." He leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. "The Jotunar are a stout race my love. Fear not for their health or strength; they will surprise you." And part of him was terrified they might fight back against the woman that kept them imprisoned in such a warm place.  
  
"Natasha," Bruce said softly, "will you please trust us? We want to help you. And the children."  
  
Loki squeezed her hand, punctuating his desire to help as well.  
  
"But they are too young!" She felt lost. These people did not want to save her children, they would kill them. "You will not take them out. Without me they will not survive." The coldness was starting inside her this time, as she felt the glorious power to protect her offspring. "You will not touch me!" She pulled her hand away and pushed Loki away with full force.  
  
"Natasha, think of your children!" Bruce needed to reason with her. "If you die, they'll have no mother!" He needed to tell her the possible outcomes.  
  
"And if they are born now, they are nothing but a bundle of flesh that dies as soon as you cut the cord!" She shouted at him, forming a dagger of ice in her hand and throwing it towards the doctor. She could see her skin turning blue and felt an immense power at her disposal.  
  
But Loki threw one of his own to shoot it off track. "Natasha what the doctor says is the truth--listen to him!"  
  
"But I know that they are not ready yet!" She glanced at him in pure lust. "Maybe if you indulge in me again, they will grow quickly within a few hours, ready to emerge sooner." The monster was back, wanting nothing more than to strengthen the unborn inside her. The Black Widow glanced to Banner, preparing herself to fight him of. He would only disturb them...  
  
Bruce barely managed to dodge her second attack. He needed to leave soon before his other side got the better of them. He needed to get Tony. "Try to hold her down!" he ordered the god. "I'll get the other guys!"  
  
Loki nodded and let his own frostgiant form take over. He needed all his strength now to bring the monster down again. But this was not a fight of physical powers. Not yet. He knew only a trick would help now. And he hoped Natasha would forgive him.  
  
“Finally alone again.” Natasha muttered as she got on her hands and knees. “I have missed you.”  
  
The God of Mischief knew he had to play this game now. “I have missed you, too.” He whispered seductively as he leaned over to her, gently pushing his beloved into the sheets again. In the corner of his red eyes he could see the bonds that might hold her. He only needed to get her distracted enough.  
  
Natasha pushed herself up on her elbows to kiss him, enjoying the feeling of his icy lips on hers.  
  
Loki continued to play his role, giving her what she needed. His magic started to flow onto her while they deepened their connection. He opened his eyes, seeing her relaxing at the pleasurable interaction. With a simple spell he discarded their cloths, pushing his loins against her protruding belly.  
  
Natasha laid down again to have her hands free to use. She grabbed between his thighs, feeling that he was not hard enough yet. An insulted moan escaped her lips. "Don't you want to have me anymore?" She concentrated on him again.  
  
Loki knew that his lover would recognize within a blink what he was scheming if he didn't play along. So he swallowed his doubts and let his darker thoughts take over. "Of course I do." He started rutting against her stomach, kissing her again. When the god felt himself ready for her, he raised himself again, looking into her red eyes blazing with desire, but... yet so empty. This was the monster had created. Exactly what he once wanted. A woman willing to give him pleasure and unnaturally strong heirs. And he had to bring her down. Loki got more comfortable and lifted her hips over his thighs to allow him an easier entrance.  
  
"Do it." She demanded darkly as she threw her head back, awaiting his body in hers.  
  
Now! Loki quickly grabbed her wrists, pushing them into the opened chains and closing them with magic.  
  
As she realized what he had done, it was already too late. Angry she growled at him. "Bastard. You tricked me."  
  
"I am just returning the favor of so long ago." The god answered icily and tried to get up, but she had locked him between her legs within a blink.  
  
"Even if I am bond by these chains, I will have my way with you." She gritted her teeth and tried to bring him closer to her, the head of him pushing against her womanhood.  
  
"I don't think so." Iron Man said as he and Thor came into the room, ready to fight.

 

Natasha fought, oh and how she fought. But in the end, they were able to tear Loki from her. “No! Finish what you have started,” the monster growled, but only a second later she collapsed onto the sheets.

 

Banner and Loki were next to her within a blink. The god checked her quickly with magic and sighed as he found no injury or rupture inside of her. The children had grown again, all too visible for his eyes, while he tricked her, but no damage had been done. He gently caressed Natasha check. “I am so sorry, my love.”

 

“She is alright,” Banner told the others. “And the babies are fine too.” He raised an eyebrow. “They are even better than before. A strong heartbeat, all of them.”

 

Loki lifted himself up and made his clothes appear on his body. “Of course. Even if it was only a little bit, they got what they wanted.” He pulled a chair next to the bed to sit upon it, his face buried in his hands. “We can not keep this up. What if she won't be fooled so easily next time?”

 

“We will be prepared.” Tony said as he opened the visor of his armor.

 

Loki looked to Natasha again. “I tricked her. I promised never to lie to my family, but I did.”

  
Thor stood next to his brother, putting a hand into his shoulder. “She will understand. It was necessary.”


	12. Chapter 11: Flashbacks and Glimpses of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna hurt... I promise you *evil grin*

**Chapter 11: Flashbacks and Glimpses of the Future**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki had known that it was dangerous, but he had decided to stay at her side until she awakened. Five days had passed now, her body kept alive by wires and tubes that nourished her. The sight hurt him more than anything. Physically there was nothing wrong with her, she only needed to wake up.

The god had much time to think, possibly too much. He remembered his first weeks, the constant fear of his beloved’s body going into labor again. And how he had worked to earn the trust of her friends...

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ Flashback ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_As he heard footsteps nearing, Loki looked up and winced at the aching pain in his muscles. He had sat in this position the whole night. Not wanting to find rest in sleep because of the nightmares that would surely haunt him._

_“I have news...” Clint began carefully, the horror burnt into his eyes. Something terrible must have happened..._

_“Don't tell me she... The children...?” Banner had said that the next days would tell if his offspring could survive. Maybe it was... decided now._

_“During the night she went into labor once more. Banner stopped it, but it could start again anytime. She is on strong medication now and not really herself. We sedated her, but she talks in her sleep.” Barton stepped closer to the cell. “What have you done to her that changed her so much? Nat is such a strong woman. You can't push her down so easily. But after your treatment she became a messed up shadow of herself.”_

_Loki bowed his head in defeat. “I wanted to ruin her.” As he felt the piercing gaze of the archer he decided to point out that all this was the past. “Wanted her to feel pain and anger towards me, so that the child would know what true torture and hatred is before it is born. But now... She has changed me. Natasha is so strong... She fought me and stood her ground. I tried to break her but there was always this spark of life left. I forced all of this upon her. And now that I can see reason again... I cannot understand my own insanity.”_

_“What will you do, if she looses the children? Will you run away and leave her broken or will you steal her from us once more to try again?” Barton asked, his voice filled with malice._

_Loki looked up, the tears in his eyes as he imagined it. “Never... I will be with her until the tears dry. She has suffered so much already. And she wants the children to live. It is our redemption.”_

_Clint scoffed at him. “I don't think that a few weeks could have changed you so easily. You always were a lair.” He could see Loki's heart breaking at these words but paid it no mind. That bastard had earned it to suffer. “When the children really survive, which I highly doubt, then I will make sure you will never see them.”_

_Loki did not know what to answer. He felt lost, helpless and alone. Natasha would have stood at his side but she had a fight far greater than Loki at the moment. “But there are my... our children!” Sudden anger broke through his fear. “I have a right to see them! They belong to me and they will need me.”_

_“No one needs a monster like you.” Clint muttered as he turned around and left the room. He already had a plan of how he could help his friend getting rid of her problem._

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

_Loki sank onto his bed in defeat. Would he really never see his children? The thought hurt more than it should have. The god of mischief had expected anger on his side, maybe jealousy or a wounded pride. But there was now so much more. They were his family. And he loved them, all of them._

_"Hey," said a voice from nearby. "How're you holding up, daddy?" Tony asked as he approached the cell._

_Loki did not answer or lift his head. The tears stung in his eyes and he didn't want to show them, especially not to the Man of Iron._

_"She's doing alright," Tony said. "She's tough," he added._

_"Natasha is a goddess..." Loki muttered, finally looking up. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry what he had done to his friend but could not, his throat dry and sore from crying._

_"She's not bad to look at," Tony shrugged with a smirk. Just by looking at Loki, he could tell that the god was bothered. "Look, I've been talking with Banner-maybe you can see her-to say hi."_

_Loki shook his head. "That would not be wise. The children are craving my magic. They will... turn Natasha into this monster again. You do not wish to know what happens when I let her have my body..."_

_"And I really don't need to know your private life," he said. "It was worth a shot, though. But she's holding up."_

_"Clint was here some minutes ago. He said you would not allow me to see my children in case everything has a happy ending." Loki muttered, in fear of the future._

_"He's just grumpy that you stole his girl," Tony informed him. "You'll get to see them. All four little mischief-spider children."_

_"Really?" Loki's eyes lit up. He had felt like a lost infant, just as if he was abandoned in the coldness of Jotunheim once again. So many cruel things were happening around him and the god knew he was the source of them, even though he was fighting for the life and light now._

_"Yeah." Tony flashed Loki a reassuring smile. "We don't need them all growing up with daddy issues."_

_"I want to give them the childhood I never had." He felt the strong longing to set things right. "How is it, that you trust me after all I did to you and the Avengers, to Natasha?"_

_"We've still got a lot to work out," Tony began. "But you care. I can see that. You have someone that you'll do anything to protect... We can't stop that."_

_"And what if I am the one you have to protect her against? My children are burning up her life force rapidly. You have to keep me away from her so that the children don't grow too fast for her body to adjust, but at the same time she is drained." Loki let out a sigh of resignation._

_"Things'll work out." Right now, Loki needed hope. "Just think positive. For her sake."_

_Loki tried. "I pray for her every wake second. But I am already a god. So to whom shall I send my praying to?"_

_"Daddy?" Tony suggested. "I'm not into any of that religion stuff. Just have some faith in her, if nothing else."_

_"I will." Loki nodded. "Did Banner say anything else about her? The archer was very keen on only telling me the worst." There was this sparkle of hope in his eyes. Maybe in Tony he could find a friend. Loki did not know if the Man of Iron may have created a family on his own already. He didn't seem like someone who would fit as a father in the first place, but there was something deep inside this man that told Loki otherwise._

_"She's resting now, but I'll tell her you miss her," Tony smiled. "Her and the kids seem to be doing okay." He wasn't entirely sure, though..._

_"Do you have family, Stark?" Loki asked before the man could leave him._

_"I've got a woman I want to protect," Tony stated. "Still working on a good proposal, but she'll say yes. Maybe later on we can start having kids. Not four at once, though," he smirked._

_Loki answered with a grin. "I haven't planed that either. What is her name? I'm sure she must be really a fighter if she can stand you 24 hours a day."_

_"Pepper," he replied with a smile. "You haven't met."_

_"I hope to soon meet this glorious woman who can pull the big Man of Iron behind her on only her pinky." Loki bowed._

_"Just...no magic," he said with a frown. "I don't need her popping out a dozen kids at once."_

_"Boy or girl?"_

_"Boy."_

_"An heir for your great Stark Industries?" Loki said with a smile._

_"Of course," Tony answered with a smirk._

_"And what do you want?" he asked. "You're getting four..."_

_"I think I start to prefer a daughter. When my offspring turn out to be as productive as I am, your world will not big enough for the human-frostgiant race." It was a joke, but somehow Loki felt himself smiling at the thought of a daughter. "A little girl..." he muttered imagining it._

_"So all girls? That's gonna be fun when they're teenagers," Tony laughed. "So no boys? You don't wanna mix it up?"_

_"I said 'a' girl. The other three should be boys, I presume. Or at least one boy, since I already saw him, while I was working my magic on Natasha."_

_"Whatever suits you," Tony shrugged. "Good luck with that."_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ Flashback end ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“Maybe she doesn't want to come back into this world of pain and betrayal.” Loki stated dryly.

 

“Oh, don't think that way. She just needs a little bit of time to recover. Nat's a strong one.” Pepper looked up from her paper to glance at the god of mischief. She had decided to do her work in the nursery today. It was only numbers and signing anyway, and Virginia knew that Loki needed someone who could understand.

 

“She has grown again,” Loki continued without showing that he had heard her. “Maybe that is because I am here. But I can't leave her like this.” His whole world had become a constant state of fear that the sound of the five heartbeats would stop, and then there was this hope of her moving only a little, a flutter of her eyelids, a lifting of her finger. Nothing happened. He even started to imagine it, his hope crushed as he watched her for minutes, motionless.

 

“All of them are fine, Loki.” Pepper got up to walk over to the bed. “Give them time. Maybe it is a good thing that she sleeps now. She's neither hurting herself, nor anyone else and it gives all of them time to recover.”

 

“Distract me.” Loki's voice was not demanding, but pleading. “Talk to me, about something, anything.” He started to shiver and it became hard to breathe as the tears filled his eyes.”Or otherwise I will tell the doctor to take them out. I have to...”

 

“Hush,” Pepper whispered as she sat on the chair next to him. “We will not do that. You know it will break her.”

 

Loki tore his head in her direction so quickly that it startled her. “Can you promise me she survives this? Can you?” He asked, anger and desperation dripping from his voice.

 

“She will. She’s a fighter. Romanoff's daughter.” Pepper took Loki's shaking hand in hers. “Don't give up now. You two have already made it so far. In a few weeks they are ready, and you too know that Natasha will never forgive you if you make a harsh decision now.”

 

“I could lose her...” Loki muttered as the tears ran down his face.

 

“You will lose her love if you give up now.” She looked over to the sleeping woman. “And your children.”

 

Loki did the same, sighing in defeat. He could do nothing but wait.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_Natasha did not know where she was, only that it felt... warm and peaceful._

_"Open your eyes," a deep voice next to her demanded._

_Startled she obeyed and looked into the blazing green eyes of her lover. Or was he...? "Loki?" He looked younger, a boyish grin on his face that did not show the years he had lived already._

_"No, I am not Loki." Even his voice was almost the same. But not entirely. Loki possessed this dark timbre that made her melt within a blink. This was different, and still so alike._

_"Who are you?" Natasha wanted to know._

_The man gently put his hand onto her arm. "You met me before, yet not me. I changed during the time, because of you and what you did to him."_

_Then the Black Widow remembered. Her... "You are my son?"_

_"Yes." Was his simple answer as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I will be the only one of yours and Loki's children to perform such strong magic. You two gave me many gifts. You can say... that I already existed before I was born. I can see all that was and what will be. I can even see myself in a few years. So I can visit you in this form."_

_She was already used to the impossible and absurdity when Loki was involved. So she did not doubt his words, yet... Natasha knew she needed to ask this question. She terribly wanted, but once the future lied in front of her... "What about your siblings?"_

_"Ah... you want to know their future? You fear because I am the only one being able to visit you in your dreams. Don't be afraid, mother." He caressed her skin._

_"So you all will live? All my children?" Delight rushed through her but then she met his sad eyes._

_The man shock his head in denial. "No, not all will live. You and Loki will have numerous heirs, but not all of them survive until they are ready."_

_"What?" The words struck her hard. "Please, tell me I can change this. Tell me..."_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

"Natasha?" Loki whispered hoarsely as he saw her stirring. The sound of her heartbeat quickened, audible through the devices.

 

“What is wrong?” Pepper asked. "Is she waking up?"

 

“No. She is having a nightmare...” Loki felt the tears blinding his sight and the sobs took his breath. Not able to stand the sight of his beloved’s suffering anymore, he stormed out of the room to find Banner. There had to be an end.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_Again the man denied. "No, the future I see is written in stone. There are certain aspects that might change a little, but the children's lives are fix points in time. If a life exists or not... It is the most impossible thing to change. Well... One day I might be able to, but I am too young." His expression became soft as he saw her distress. "I would like to tell you something, but I can not. You have to live it."_

_"You said 'numerous'. What exactly does that mean? Will the four of you do it?" And also. "Will I even survive the birth?"_

_"I can not tell you. I am sorry."_

_Natasha did not reply. She felt the need to blame someone. To get angry because of an unchangeable fate. But who could she blame but her own weak body. "Do you see them?" She asked then. Right now she was able to see her own child, her son, all grown up. And... if she didn't make it. Only a glimpse of what would once be could calm her aching heart._

_The man smiled. "Maybe. Not all aspects are fixed, but some are." He raised his free hand to cast a spell. "Even I can only peek. Moments, only a second or two of their life that are important. My magic is not strong enough yet, but one day it will be."_

_Natasha looked to the side as she saw a young girl smiling at someone invisible, a drawn picture of a horse in her hand. "Daddy, see. I drew my pony."_

_Why did it bother her that the girl asked her father to look at the drawing?_

_The next picture was a crying infant. She felt her heart ache with the need to calm it. Then a strange smoke formed in front of it and she could hear the soft humming of Loki's voice. The small cloud turned into the shape of a bird starting to fly. The child watched in amazement, instantly stopping his wailing._

_"I can not show you more. It would be too dangerous." The man whispered sadly as he waved the illusion aside._

_"So it's the three of you? Only three of you will survive?" Natasha wanted to move but felt her body freeze at the weight of her knowledge. She hadn't even seen if the last child was a boy or a girl. Maybe it was the man before her as an infant. So... two?_

_"I can't tell you, mother."_

_"And what about me? Can I even hold you? Do I see you growing up?" Natasha grew frantic in the need to know more._

_"Mother, please..."_

_The longing expression in his face made her falter. No... She stood still, absorbing the information and nodding._

_The man looked to the blackness of the not existing ground and swallowed hard. “Father is about to make a mistake. You have to wake up soon. It’s only hours until he drifts off into insanity again.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_"I told you that my magic is not strong enough - yet. All the things I can do once I am born... I got them from my father."_

_She knew Loki was powerful, the Black Widow had always known, but he started to use his magic for the good, the light, the love._

_"He is willing to sacrifice the life of us to save you and if that happens, all creation might fall into madness."_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

It had been difficult, but not impossible, to find the few minutes when Natasha was alone in her room. Loki just left, followed by Virginia. Clint only had a few moments until Banner would return with the printed test results. But there was not much to do anyway.

He checked the medical supplies once more before he slipped into the hospital room. Anger made his heart pound in his chest as he saw his once beloved unconscious on the bed, her swollen belly and hollow cheeks a shadow over her beauty.

 

Regaining his composure Hawkeye walked towards the bed and sitting on its edge. “I will free you from this, ‘Tasha. I promise.” The archer gently stroked through her red hair before he continued with his mission. The medication was prepared quickly and it would end her suffering. He injected the fluid into her IV bag. Only a few minutes and…

 

“What are you doing here, Barton?” Banner asked, frozen in motion as he found the archer in Natasha’s room.

 

“I’m relieving her of this burden.” The man stated coldly a dark smile an his lips. “Something you should have done the moment you knew she was pregnant with Loki’s bastard children.”

 

Suddenly her vitals dropped rapidly and Banner felt his heart sink. “What did you give her?”

  
“What does it matter? It does not harm her beyond recovery and she will thank me for it later, because it’s fatal for the monsters she carries.” Hawkeye’s smile widened as he saw Loki appearing in the doorway. “Soon Natasha will be mine again.”


	13. Chapter 12: The Resurrection of Magic

**Chapter 12: The Resurrection of Magic**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“What have you done?” Loki could not hold back the sobs and collapsed right next to the bed. The magic he had used to heal her body and undo the poisoning had drained him completely.

 

“I wanted to help her,” Clint stated calmly. “And if you had not come in between, Natasha would now be rid of her problems.”

 

“You could have killed her...” Loki coughed into his hands and then looked at the blood on them. He had transferred a part of the toxic into himself to speed up the process of her healing, but it seems as if it had been too much. He wiped his hands on his trousers in disgust.

 

“She would have survived, your hell-spawn not.” Clint wanted to charge at Loki knowing that he was vulnerable now.

 

“Barton, that is enough!” Banner interrupted. “What you have done was not right. And we can be lucky that all survived this attack. I think it would be good if you leave this room while I check on Natasha.”

 

Clint stopped and growled but then went through the door, slamming it shut with full force.

 

Loki nearly jumped at the sound but then heard Natasha's quiet moans of pain. “My dear, are you alright?”

 

Banner instantly freed her from the tubes in her throat, now that she seemed to breath of her own again.

 

The god watched as she gagged, tears streaming down her face. “What...” she could barely speak.

 

“Barton gave you a poison that nearly killed you and the children but I could undo it just in time.” he assured her, taking her hand in his.

 

“Are they...?” she looked down at the swell of her stomach.

 

“They are fine. But the attack has drained them. Right now they are just as weak as a normal human being. I can sense no magic anymore.”

 

“Does that mean...?” She thought about the consequences. “Does that mean they will not be our children anymore?”

 

Her words confused him for a moment. She didn't know what a horrible fight it had been to keep them alive at all... of course... “I am not sure. Maybe the poison was able to kill the magical side of them. They may have only survived at the cost of their legacy.”

 

“At the cost of what you gave to them?” she asked and her horrified expression left him confused.

 

“Do you not somehow want them to be normal? I mean... for whatever I wanted... Powerful kings... It was you who wanted the children to have what we never had.” An unburdened childhood.

 

“But not at the cost of what was you inside them. Loki... I am so sorry...” She hugged her middle and felt a kick, so tiny, in comparison to what they once were able to do.

 

Loki could see in her eyes what just had happened. “It might be a good thing, though. Don't you think?”

 

“No, Loki, no. These are not our children anymore.”

 

Her broken voice left him shaking and at the loss of words. This one time, when his whole world was falling apart, his silver tongue betrayed him. He wanted to comfort her, but the sobs in his chest did not allow it.

 

“Loki... please... bring them back. If there is one person in the whole universe than it's you who can save them.” She put his hand onto her belly so he could feel the barely noticeable movements of their children.

 

The god inhaled slowly to try and stop the sobs, looking up to make the tears run back into his eyes, not wanting to show her his distress. “I can't... I am too weak...” Loki turned to the side in defeat.

 

“You are the strongest man I have ever met. Your soul broke more than once and you are still fighting.” There was still hope in her voice, hope that was crushed inside of him already.

 

“I can not undo this.” Both his hands now rested on her belly and he laid his head on it. “I am so sorry... I failed you...” He tried to remember a healing spell that could help, anything what would bring his children back as they were made to be. Not the monsters, but the powerful wonders that were their children. Frustration let him growl in anger and let him pull at his last resources. He would have to make a bargain with the whole universe to undo this. And if that was the case, he would, for his family's sake. Draining all of his own magic he summoned the strongest healing spell he knew. It could shatter himself, Loki knew, but he had to try. Even at his height this would be a risk, but it was worth it. The longer he waited the more difficult it would be.

 

Natasha gasped as his hands turned cold, seeing his body change to his true form. Loki had closed his eyes, brows furred in concentration and pain. “Come back...” he whispered.

 

Loki was now surrounded by a green light, sweat covered his forehead and he was breathing hard, as he gave his children all the magic that was left in him, to rekindle what was lost. The unborn sucked greedily at what he gave them, draining him entirely as he felt his heart suddenly beating at a slow pace. It was too much... Too much power was needed to...

 

But then... It was as if a candle was lit, first one, just barely able to keep the flame. Then the second and the third. It was working! Through the exhaustion he felt his breath coming out in joyful laughter. He did it! Just one left... just one... While he focused on the last child he could see the other lights blazing, becoming little white stars. He suddenly felt a terrible pain in his chest as his heart gave out. No... not yet... “Please... help me...” he muttered to the little lights. And they did. The last candle flickered to life, growing stronger within the seconds Loki felt himself giving in to the darkness.

 

“Loki...” Her voice was so far away.

 

“It will all be well, my love...” He whispered. “You will have four wonderful children...”

 

“Loki?” The fear in her voice...

  
As he collapsed and gave in to the darkness, he heard a laborious scream of his beloved as she clutched her large middle in pain.


	14. Too early

**Chapter 13: Too early**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

"What is wrong with him?" Natasha screamed, fighting Banner of who tried to calm her down. "Loki!"

Stark, alarmed by her screams, stormed into the room. "What...?" Loki lay still on the floor while Natasha was sobbing in pain.

"Tony, I could use your help here." Bruce felt the Hulk awakening by all the resistance the assassin put up.

"Of course." He knelt next to Loki and checked for a pulse. "He's still alive. Maybe just exhausted. What has happened?"

After hearing these words Natasha stopped to struggle and only moaned in pain as her thighs suddenly felt damp. She tried to see what was wrong and probed herself on the elbows.

"Loki has tried to re-awake the magic in the children and I think it has worked out." He looked at Natasha again and recognized her shocked expression, following her glance he saw the wet sheets, not only wet from blood like the last times. "Oh, no..."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as he had lifted Loki's unconscious body onto the bed next to them and turned back. "Shit..."

Natasha felt dizzy as the pain subsided. "I... No. NO! That can't be happening." A wave of pure terror let her scream out loud. "It's too early. Please, save them."

Banner braced himself for what could not be stopped anymore now. "We have to do this now, Natasha." He grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her. "Maybe the children are already far enough. There is no other way."

"But I need him. Loki has to be with me. I can't do this without him." She started struggling again, feeling how her body tried to push the children out as the next contraction hit her. She held her thighs together and slipped a hand between them.

"No, don't, Natasha. You can not stop it anymore." Banner repeated and put on some rubber gloves while Stark forced her onto her back again. Natasha screamed in denial as he checked the progress. "Three centimeters. They are coming fast."

"Is that good?" She asked, feeling too dizzy to start struggling again and with two strong men holding her down her strained body, it was futile anyway.

Banner didn't want to scare her, so he nodded. "I will perform an ultrasound now. Maybe we are lucky and can still see the children although they are magical again." He quickly finished the preparations and looked at the screen, suddenly the concern in his eyes turned into relief. "They are fraternal. Only one water broke. Maybe we can manage to only deliver this one child. It could help the others to stay inside you for longer."

Natasha knew that this was a two-edged sword. "But what will happen to this child?" She asked, breathless and full of fear.

"It looks big enough to be almost fully developed, if we go by the size of a human child." Tony muttered as he too stared onto the screen.

Despair hit her as the next contraction came. "But the child is not human..."

"We can think about that, as soon as it is here. Now try to remain calm and breathe." Banner stroked over her hair with the back of his hand, the gloves already tainted in her blood and fluid.

Natasha bit onto her lip to stop her cries and tasted blood. After a few minutes she voiced her concern. "What if the others will come too?"

"That is why we have to make this quick." He checked on her progress again. "Four. We will wait until you reach ten and then all will be over soon, I promise." He pulled her gown back over her legs and prepared everything he needed.

Tony stayed with Natasha and held her hand. He knew that Loki should be the one doing this, but that was not an option at the moment. When the god had used all his magic, it would surely take him a while to wake up again.

"I'm fine, Stark. Please, look after Loki. I promise to remain calm, for the children's sake."

Tony nodded and went over to the unconscious man. "Hey, wake up, buddy. You said that you would never want to miss the birth and now you're oversleeping it. Shame on you." He hit Loki with half of his force, but the god remained still. Deciding that a medical surveillance would be the best when Natasha went further into the birth, he wired him up to check his vitals. Then he ventured back to the other bed.

The sound of Loki's constant heartbeat calmed the assassin. She lifted her hand to touch her lips, blood coated her fingers and she felt sick with fear of the crimson color.

"Here." Tony ripped a piece from the bed cloth and handed it to her. "You're gonna need it for later when the pain is getting stronger." He added as she looked up at him in confusion.

Natasha opened her mouth to ‘thankfully’ decline but as she felt the next contraction she gripped for the cloth, knowing that she could bite through her own lips with the force her children were flooding her body with. Her screams were muffled now as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Remember to breathe," Banner told her, as she started to sob again. After a couple of minutes he checked her progress again. "You're doing great, Natasha. Just three to go." He pulled the gloves off and used a damp cloth to dab the sweat from her forehead. "You know, some women would be grateful if their bodies adjusted so quickly. The force of the children is surely helping you."

She took the cloth out of her mouth as she grew more used to the pain. "But if that is really... just the first birth." Everything sounded so strange. How could she bear only one child when there were more inside her womb? "How will the... next be?"

"Your body will be prepared already. You will know what is coming, even though they will be bigger in size. The first is always the worst. But you're doing fine." He checked the ultrasound again to see how the others were fairing and sighed in relief as he saw their sacs still intact and their heartbeats strong.

"You're gonna be a mommy soon." Stark mentioned with a grin that left her with a pale and stunned expression. "Yes, the Spider..."

"Oh, stop it or I'll rip your head off." She wanted to slap him but only squirmed under the next contraction. "I want Loki to be with me..." she muttered breathlessly after she lay still for a couple of minutes.

"He may wake up soon. And even if he takes his time. He will surely be more than impressed when you can show him his first child." Tony encouraged her while Banner slipped on new gloves to check on her again. "Two to go. Maybe in less than 15 minutes you can start pushing."

"Why does that sound like a lot of work?" Natasha asked with an exhausted laugh.

"You're a strong woman. It will surely not take long." Banner reassured her again as the door opened.

"What the...?" Barton gasped as he saw the four of them. He had tried to clear his mind with a walk but had quickly returned, knowing that something would be amiss.

"Stay calm, Clint, please. For Natasha's sake." The doctor saw the fear in the woman's eyes.

"Is it happening?" 'Did you finally decide to get her rid of this problem?' Was the question behind the question.

"We will deliver one child now. Only the water of one of them broke. We couldn't stop it, but Natasha is doing fine." Stark said and got up, knowing that the Spider needed something between the archer and her while she was helplessly lying in child-bed.

"And what about him?" Barton wanted to know, his voice like ice.

Banner knew that they had get him out of the room soon so that he could not upset Natasha too much. "He gave the children their magic back and drained his own entirely for that. And I think you should leave. We can do this on our own. One more man in here would be too much for her. This is not the right time for an argument."

Hawkeye overheard the last words and walked towards the unconscious man.

"You will not touch Loki!" Natasha screamed at him and tried to get up, but was pushed back by Banner while Stark tried to stop the archer.

"Get out, Clint. You can settle this after the birth." Tony's voice was calm and authoritative.

Bruce checked on her progress again and his lips formed a thin line. "Okay, Natasha. It's ten. You can push after..."

"You bastard did all of this to her. YOU made her suffer!" Barton shouted and ripped his arm free from Tony's grasp. Before anyone could stop him, he had beaten Loki into his side with all force he could muster.

All they heard was a female scream in agony and desperation as Loki's heartbeat stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, again not done yet ^^ If you all behave I might upload tomorrow again ^^


	15. Like father like daughter

**Chapter 14: Like father like daughter**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Steve now too, alarmed by Jarvis, entered Natasha's room. He didn't ask questions, the scene explanation enough. Quickly he jumped into the fight and tore Barton away, throwing him against a cupboard and then pulling him out.

 

Natasha's only concern now was Loki. While Banner tried to push her back down she struggled with all the power that was left inside her, screaming Loki's name in absolute terror. "No, he can't be dead! Do something!"

 

Stark did his best, working on the reanimation, but there were still no life-signs on the screen. "Come on, buddy. Don't give up now. You wanted to see your child. Don't dare to get the first glimpse from heaven."

 

"Natasha, please, we have to finish this now. I need you to push." Banner told her as she screamed under the next contraction. "Natasha! You also risk the other children!" He yelled, seeing that she was only focused on Loki.

 

His voice brought her back for a second and she became aware of what was happening to her body. Gasping for air she wanted nothing more than for the pain to fade. "I can't do this..." she muttered, entirely exhausted. A sudden cold rushed through her and she looked between her spread legs, the gown had slipped up her thighs, revealing the blood on the sheets. "I am going to die..." she stated as the world began to swam around her.

 

Banner knew that this birth had been unusually quick due to the strength the children were giving her mother, but at a cost. Her skin and muscles weren't adjusting fast enough. He could see the head now, stained with blood from her ripped flesh. There was not much time left until she would bleed to death and he couldn't stitch her back up while the child was still between her thighs. "I want you to push, Natasha," he ordered to the half conscious woman. "It will not be long. If you give your best, it will only be a minute. Now, do it." While he urged her to continue his mind was racing with all that the future held. A prolongated birth like that would raise the possibility of the mother's death up to 30%.

 

Natasha squirmed and wailed under the pain but obeyed. Her only thought now was that she could at least save her children. "I'm doing this for you, Loki..." she muttered as the contraction was over, trying to concentrate on breathing again. "And don't you dare..." Natasha could not finish, the torture starting once more.

 

"You're doing great. It's almost here." Banner readied everything he needed around her on the bed. With a look between her thighs he could already guess what size the baby could have. It looked normal for a human newborn. Maybe it was too early for a frostgiant, but it should already be able to survive. "Natasha, I think the child will be fine." Bruce assured her before he told her to push again.

 

The woman cried out loud as the pain became unbearable, feeling her body being ripped apart. She wanted to give in, wanted to embrace the darkness, but then she heard the noise of a machine signalizing a heartbeat and turned her head to the side. "Loki..."

 

Tony leaned back and sighed in relief as the god came back to life. He checked for breathing and then turned to Natasha. "He's with us again.'' Stark said with a smile. "Now make sure that no one dies today, alright?"

 

Natasha nodded with tears in her eyes. The hope gave her new strength and as the pain came again the woman knew it was for the last time while she pushed with all her might.

 

Finally a bloody bundle slipped into his hands while Natasha groaned in agony. "It's a girl," Banner announced in joy as the child took it's first breath. She had a normal size but still looked too tiny and fragile. Anyway, the girl was alive and breathing on her own.

 

Tony helped him to cut the cord and then turned to Natasha to hand it over while Banner tried to stop the bleeding. "Hey, mommy, look who wants to say 'hel-'" He froze as he saw her unmoving and pained features. "Nat?"

 

The child in his arms screamed even louder now while Banner muttered curses as he tried to stitch up the damage that was done to the mother's body. She had lost too much blood. "Tony, when the child is fine, please I need your help. Natasha needs a transfusion and give her the medicine I have prepared to stop the contractions."

 

Stark couldn't move for another second and then whispered in shock. "Is she dead?"

 

"That lies in our hands, now come on and help me." He was finally able to stop the bleeding and used with instruments to make sure her cervix was closed. "We can do this, can't we?" He asked although he worked in full concentration.

 

Tony breathed in deeply, looking at Loki’s unconscious body once again. "We have to." Then he got up to try and save the life of his teammate.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki woke up to the sound of several medical devices. He tried to open his eyes but felt too weak. The god reached for his magic to help him, but there were only broken shards left. Tears stung his eyes. It took him several minutes to conjure up enough strength to turn his head and look at his beloved. She was sleeping, her whole body full of cables. Oh, god, what had happened during the time he slept? He could still see her belly, now bigger than ever before. At least his children were alive. He looked around, now knowing what the instruments were made to do, and felt his heart sank, as he saw the weak life signs of his children.

 

“You're awake?” Banner asked as he moved towards him. As Loki tried to sit up, he pushed him back down. “Wait until you feel stronger. I will tell you everything. But please, stay alive this time.”

 

“Alive?” Loki asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“You died almost half a dozen times already. I was able to bring you back, but your body grows weaker every time.”

 

“Died?” he asked, not able to understand. He was a god... how could he die? The thought seemed absurd.

 

“Yes. The last two weeks were very hard for all of us.” His hand gestured to the other bed. “Natasha had contractions after you worked your magic. We...” he stopped.

 

The fear in Banner's voice let him inhale sharply. “What has happened? Please, tell me.”

 

“There are only three children left inside her.”

 

“What?” Loki bolted up, but collapsed instantly. “Is the child...?” He could not finish the sentence.

 

“She is fine. Or at least as much as a preterm newborn can be.”

 

Loki felt the tears in his eyes. “She? I have a daughter?” They had made a little girl. He turned to Natasha, but saw her still unmoving.

 

“Does she know?” Loki asked as a short wave of joy washed over him, but was instantly drowned in fear again.

 

“She delivered the girl naturally. So, yes. As her water broke, we thought that we now had to birth all the children. But in the ultrasound I saw that she was a fraternal child and so we instantly stopped the contractions with medication after the girl was born. I stitched her cervix to not risk her having the other three. We now put her into the Trendelenburg position which means in 30 degree with her head downwards. Hopefully this helps to keep the babies in.”

 

Loki turned his gaze to Natasha's belly. “Are they alright?”

 

“For the moment, yes. Don't be too afraid. I am sure we can cross every bridge when we reach it. In a few weeks, you will have a lot to do with all four of them.” Banner sat on the chair next to Loki's bed and checked his vitals on the screens. “You're gonna need your strength. The girl is already a handful I tell you.”

 

Loki's face lit up. "Can I..." he swallowed. "... see her?"  
  
Banner looked at the man for a moment. Maybe it could help him regain his strength if he saw his daughter. "She is at the end of the hall in a sterile room. Infections can be very dangerous for preterms. I can put you in a wheelchair to bring you over to her." He helped Loki up and into the vehicle, knowing that he would not be able to stand longer than a few seconds.  
  
Loki remained silent all the while, not wanting to know more yet. He needed to see his daughter first. Anticipation grew as Banner put him into a blue plastic coat and disinfected their hands before he rolled him into the room.  
  
As Loki saw the transparent box he felt his heart sink, tears stinging in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. The cables are only there to survey her so we can react quickly." He didn't want to tell him what a fight it had been during the first days.  
  
When he was merely a foot away from her, he could not stop himself from marveling at his daughter. Her skin had only a tinge of blue, the too thin skin a reason for that and not her heritage. Her eyes were closed and a little woolen cap was on her head, so he could not knew what colors she had, but Loki could see her mother in the facial features. "She's perfect."  
  
"She truly is." Banner agreed as he watched Loki's reaction. He was not different from any other human man in this moment. The smile on his lips, the pride shining in his eyes.  
  
"Does she have a name already?" Loki wondered as he laid a hand on the transparent box.  
  
"No. Natasha fell unconscious before we could ask her..." he said carefully, only telling half of the truth. "Maybe you could...?"  
  
"No," Loki interrupted, the proud smile still present on his lips but darkness staining his eyes. "We will wait for her mother to wake up. We never finished the talk about names, you know?" An awkward grin on his face as his turned his head to the doctor. His fingers itched to touch the tiny infant, but he did not want to harm her.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?"   
  
“Yes, of course.” The way Loki's face lit up brought Banner almost to his knees. That man loved his daughter so dearly... It was a good thing that they were fighting for the life the god had created in his madness. He was broken but his family was able to bring back the love for the innocent lives. Even after all that Loki had done in the past, he was a good man. Banner had never been entirely sure until now.  
  
The doctor carefully opened the box and took the infant out, wrapping her in her blanket, cautious not to mess up the cables. Then he put the baby into Loki's waiting arms.

 

"Hello, my little one." He said and his grin became even more awkward. "I can't believe I have a daughter."  
  
"Weren't you once so keen on a son?" Banner asked with a smile.  
  
Loki shook at head. "As long as my children are happy, I don't care what gender they have." He couldn't tear away his gaze from the tiny hands, as they closed around his finger. "Oh, she is so strong."  
  
"During the last week she has gained a lot of weight. Your daughter is on the best way." He assured him, while keeping silent about how difficult is was the first days.  
  
Loki tried to test her weight somehow but for his god-like powers she was as light as a feather.  
  
"I am not sure if you have seen human infants but going from the state of her development when she born, your little one is pretty heavy."  
  
"Oh course. That is her heritage. But now that she is born, I believe we can fix that problem, in case she wants to live on earth. Her life should be as carefree and normal as possible." As soon as his magic had returned to him, he would ask Natasha if she wanted that.  
  
"Not with the spells that she can already conjure up," Banner said his a smile.  
  
Loki blinked. "She can do magic? But she is merely two weeks old. The trait could show up as a toddler but more likely after their seventh birthday." Loki remembered that Frigga told him once that she had seen him doing magic at the age of two. He didn't believe her - until now.  
  
"Your daughter." Bruce stated with a smile and put a hand on the god's shoulder. "Make sure she doesn't mess up the world as a teenager."  
  
Dear Valhalla, she surely would... Loki knew this and only nodded. He would have to teach her right and wrong very early to prevent a catastrophe.  
  
"Oh, look at proud daddy Loki. Your little mischief baby is really a beauty," Stark said as he entered the room.  
  
Banner shot him an angry glare that Loki did not see, being too fixed on his daughter. "Did I not tell you to stay here or call someone to watch her."  
  
Stark threw his hands up in defeat. "I was just down the hall to fetch a coffee. And the birdman is out anyway."  
  
Loki immediately understood what they meant. "Has the archer hurt her?" He asked, his voice dripping with malice.  
  
"Everything is fine now, Loki. Don't worry." Banner said calmly.

 

“If that bastard laid a finger on my daughter…” Loki bolted up, growling, before he heard his daughter’s tiny voice on the verge of crying. The god instantly returned to his fatherly self. “Oh, hush, little one. I did not mean to startle you. Hush,...”

 

The baby now cried in her high pitched voice, the face contorted angrily.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. See, daddy calmed down again and so should you." As he rocked her back and forth, the wailing started to decrease in volume. "Hush..." Loki whispered before he kissed her forehead after she had gone silent again, now cooing as she was able to reach his hair, pulling at it gingerly. "Okay, ehehehe, hair pulling doesn't feel that nice either, but it seems my folicles are more  durable than my ears."

 

Stark watched the scene in astonishment. Was this really Loki, the God of Mischief, the one who tried to take over earth? How quickly his rage had turned into care when his daughter was scared... This true love shining in his eyes. Even the best liar could not fake an expression like that. Yes, the maniac had the potential to become an overprotective parent. The thought made Tony chuckle.

 

"Hey, so how is my niece today?" Thor asked, peeking from behind the doorframe. "Loki, you're finally awake again. I'm so glad." He walked towards them, also feeling the urge to grin as he saw his brother's bliss while he held his daughter. "She has that effect on everyone."

 

"Isn't she a little wonder, so sweet and beautiful. I can barely believe I helped creating something as pure as her."

 

"Truly, like an angel." Thor could not suppress the laughter, nor did he want to. "Oh, brother, you are mesmerized."

 

"What is wrong with being totally in love with such sweetheart?" He gave her another kiss, but before he could pull away, she had patted her tiny fingers against his cheek, sending a shiver through his whole body that was far too strong for a simple touch. Could it be? Yes, she truely was his daughter, with all that entailed.

 

"What's wrong?" Banner asked while Loki stared at her in wonder.

 

"She says 'hello'."

 

The three men merely smiled, but Loki continued. "No, really, I mean it. She sent me a thought via a magical thread. A very simply expressed one, but nothing daddy wouldn't understand, right, sweety?" He only wished he could respond with his own magic, but that would have to wait until it was healed.

 

"I told you she can do magic." Banner said with a smile.

  
"Telepathy. You haven't learned that until you were ten, brother." Thor's eyes glazed over as he thought about their past, the carefree days when they were still children. This young girl would soon hurl herself into the same adventures with her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chap is reward enough for the wait I put you through ^^
> 
> If anyone is interested in being spoilered about Avengers 2 AoU, I have written a script of what happens and some of the best scenes ^^  
> http://aerithmonkishu.tumblr.com/post/117213309831/age-of-ultron-script-and-spoilers  
> or here:  
> https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=446842622150817&id=221670914667990


	16. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will hate me for this chapter. The readers who got a preview cried during the middle and some of the friends who got exclusive previews from the ending and also know my life story know why I chose the name. Oh, and maybe listen to Bring me to Life from Evanescence.

Chapter 15: Loss

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

“Where is it?” Natasha muttered in her sleep. “Where is my child?”

Loki looked at his beloved's pained expression, knowing that she was having a nightmare again. And oh, how he wished that he could wake her from her slumber. Carefully he took hold of her hand and leaned towards her. “Your child is fine. Our child is fine, my dear. You don't have to worry...” He whispered tenderly in her ear. Sometimes it worked, sometimes the nightmares were not returning for several hours, then it would only start again. He wished he could do more... 

The days passed and all of them were regaining their strength. Loki's touch helped her through the worst even without his magic directly at hand and the special IV injections Banner gave her aided her enhanced healing.

Four days later, to Loki's relief, her eyelids began to flutter.

"Did the sleeping beauty finally wake up?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Oh, shut up, Stark..." she rubbed her face. "I feel like I have slept for days." A look at her belly told her that it could have been even more. "Hell, I just pushed one out and it is still bigger every time I look at it. Hey, why I am lying like that?"

Loki smiled at her. "In human standards you would now have only five weeks to go. The children grew normally during the last 20 days. They should be in the 28th week right now."

“We put you in the Trendelenburg position to keep the babies inside you for as long as possible. And I am sorry but for the contractions not to start, you will need to stay like that for a while longer.” He smiled at her. “Sorry, in advance for the headache it'll give you.”

"What? Oh, my..." Natasha lay back and tried to steady her breathing. "And how are they?"

"I don't wish to scare you, but..." Loki sighed and stroked through his hair. "Not as good as they should."

"Yet they will get better, now that you are awake too." Banner sat next to get on a chair. "Loki and I discussed this for a while and I... want you to know that I was pro for this idea."

Loki turned away. "They need my magic again, but I refuse. The danger is too great."

"This is usually the time when they don't grow that much anymore, only gaining weight for the outside world. And I think that they have... been slowed in their development since that incident with the poison. They are weak, and getting weaker every day. It's not the physical nutrition that they need, it is..."

"That still doesn't give us a reason to risk a sudden growth again," Loki growled as he saw the fear in Natasha's eyes - and also the decision she was about to make. "When your body can't adjust in time then the birth of which I am sure of will follow soon afterward will..."

"The children will come soon, Loki. It would be useful if they have the best conditions to start with. They are weak at the moment. If we wait for another week I can not promise..."

"I will not discuss this option."

Banner wanted to continue their argument but was interrupted by Natasha.  
"Can you two stop talking about it like some squabblers? You are scaring me and the children. Either go outside and come in with a proper solution or let me decide."

Both of them turned to her, then looking to the ground, realizing their mistake.  
"What would you suggest, Natasha? You can feel the three better than anyone else."

"They haven't moved much. They are weak and I am not going to take this risk."

"Nat-..." Loki raised his hand to protest but the angry glare of his beloved made him freeze.

"My body already had quite a lot of things to take..." she saw Loki looking up in hope she made a choice for his side. "But I am sure I can handle more as long as Loki’s magic saves me."

"And what if there is no magic left?" His voice was hoarse. "I told no one about it, did not show it, but I can assure you that my magic is still shattered. I can not heal you."

"Shattered?" Natasha hadn't expected this.

Banner watched the god with furred brows. That was right. Loki had not once used magic since he had woken up. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Loki turned away, anger and frustration visible in every small movement of his body. "I thought it would repair like any wound I had in my life, but magic is different."

Natasha gasped in shock. Then he would also not be able to aid her when... A sudden pain in her back made her moan.

"This is too much for her," Banner muttered as he checked the instruments attached to her body. "Try to breathe. You are already on the highest medication I can give you without a risk. When I give you more..."

"Will that affect me or the children?" Natasha asked, ready to make yet another sacrifice.

"Some long-term effects might be possible for you. But the children should be fine," said the doctor.

"Then do it. Whatever the cost is. I don't want the children to be born prematurely."

Tony stepped forward. "I don't think that would be wise. I know every day will help them, but it is normal that - when you carry more than one child - the mother's time comes earlier."

"This is what she wishes," Loki informed him. "If Natasha is sure about this..." he eyed the red-head.

"I am sure. And I also know that the children are already much bigger in size than a human one's. But I only want their best. I can surely handle all of that." She turned to the doctor. "Banner, you said that the first child is normal for a human, right?"

"Yes, she was. But I doubt that even if it left your body within an hour, due to the strength the other children gave you, … Natasha, it was so quick, it tore you apart, quite literally."

The god absorbed these words. "You're saying she will die!?" Loki snarled.

"But Bruce, you told me, that the first is always the worst," there was fear and confusion in her voice.

Banner looked to the side. "You were giving up, doubting to be able to give birth. You needed the encouragement." Then he turned to Loki. "Without your healing magic this birth could be an impossible thing."

"Then you will find her a better doctor!" he snapped. "One better than yourself!"

"Loki," Tony interrupted. "We're doing the best we can!"

"You can still cut them out," Natasha said, remembering Loki mentioning it very often right as the nightmares started.

"Romanoff's body's still human, though. We could always try a C-section. Maybe right now..." Tony mused.

Loki flinched at the idea and groaned, now needing to set this one lie right. "No, that will not be possible, as long as the children have their magic, even the sharpest blade will not work. Oh, I should have never agreed to give them back what the archer took!"

Tony grabbed a scalpel from Bruce. He pulled Natasha's gown away, revealing her stomach. Pressing the blade against her skin, he made a small incision, which quickly healed itself. "Son of a bitch."

"Stark, ... what?" She screamed out, awaiting pain, but as the wound healed itself... "Oh god..."

"Do you still not believe me?!" Loki seethed.

Loki knew that this would have happened. He sighed and tried to make his heart calm down after this attack. It was clear that Stark didn't want to hurt her - permanently, but the shock of someone attacking his beloved with a knife...

Banner looked at the healed wound, disbelieving. “So why did the children not repair the mother's body while the first one came out?”

“The children protect themselves, not their host.” He muttered. “A precaution of the frostgiant race.”

"Okay, then we deliver the children, right now. They might not be sooo big yet," Stark said as he eyed Natasha's belly. "Er... well, maybe they are..."

"That's the best option," said Bruce. "We can induce labor and see what happens..."

"But the children-" Loki interrupted.

"Loki, why didn't you tell us earlier about your magic? We should have known that." Banner interrupted him.

"I thought it would return to me," the god admitted. "But it hasn't..."

"No option? No syringe with the label "magic" on it?" Stark asked.

"If it was that easy, any of you could possess magic!" Loki shouted at Tony. "It's not that simple!"

"So inducing labor now is the best option?" Natasha repeated with a dark voice. It annoyed her to no end, that she was treated like a little doll that the men were trying to fix without even having a plan about the functions and anatomy.

"If the children get any bigger, they won't be able to pass through you," said Bruce, cringing.

Natasha turned her head to the side and thought about it. She wanted to give her children as much time as possible but dying in child-bed was not really a wish of hers, especially when the children were still inside her. "Then do-"

A sudden noise interrupted them. Banner looked at the screen that showed him the newborn's vital and then turned to Stark. "Tony, quickly."

"What's happening?!" Loki demanded. The sudden noise frightened him and he grabbed Natasha's hand.

Steve opened the door to their room. "The girl, she stopped breathing!"

Banner turned to the parents. "You will stay here with Nat. I don't want..."

"No!" Loki left Natasha's side and shoved past Tony. "My daughter!"

"Let us handle this!" Stark yelled.

Banner ran after the two of them, while Steve stayed with Natasha, knowing that she needed comfort.

Loki reached the room first and froze in horror. "Please," he whispered as Bruce and Tony rushed past him towards the child. "Please save her..."

"Vitals are dropping fast," said Tony in a panic. He slipped on a pair of gloves and readied their supplies. "She's not breathing."

"Why is this happening? She was fairing so well the last few days." Banner muttered as he gave her artificial respiration. "Come on, little one. You're a fighter..."

"We didn't give her a name..." Loki muttered. "She doesn't even have a name.”

"You can name her now..." Clint had suddenly appeared at Loki's side. "Maybe it'll help save her. Call out to her..."

Loki stared at the archer with tears in his eyes. "I never asked Natasha about it, since the girl was born..."

"She couldn't see her child yet. I am sure she wanted to wait before making a mistake, right?" Hawkeye said with a smile. "Well, you have been with the girl for some days now. By watching her so intense, I am sure you already have a name in mind."

Loki shook his head. Right now, his mind was far too panicked to even think of a name. "She's dying," he breathed. "I can't think of a name at a moment like this!"

"Then she dies as the nameless child of a monster conceived in anger and pain," the archer's voice was dark, jealousy and triumph audible.

"This is all your fault!" Loki shouted. He grabbed Clint by the shoulders and began shaking him. "You did this to her!"

"Soon we will be rid of your little problems..." Barton said, smiling.

Loki shoved Clint into a wall. "I'll kill you!" he yelled. "And if I don't, Natasha will!" he threatened.

"Oh, she will come back to me as soon as you show your true face. You're lying all the time, trickster. You are only behaving because you know we are the only one able to save Natasha so you can make a second try."

"You're killing my daughter!" he cried. "An innocent child!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She was never made to live." Barton spat at him. "She was 'created'."

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Shut up!" He bashed Clint's head against the wall. "You should be the one to die!"

"Natasha will hate you for that." He said, still smiling as he felt blood run from a wound where he hit the hard metal wall. "In the end, Natasha will be mine again, rid of your monsters, and finally herself again."

Tony threw open the door. "Loki, what the hell? Banner can't concentrate with you both screaming at each other! For your daughter's sake, stop it!"

Loki scowled, releasing his hold on Clint.

"Yeah, stop it, Loki. All of it." He wanted him to make a mistake to loose the others' trust.

"Just save her!" Loki begged, desperate. "Please..." Tony turned and shut the door as Loki fell to his knees.

"Why is it that you chose Nat? Why her of all women? Couldn't you mate with someone from your own race. It could have had a happy ending. But no, you always claw at what you can not achieve. And now with your magic gone, you will not be able to help your hell-spawn."

"She is special," Loki breathed, his gaze fixed upon the floor. "Natasha...completes me..."

"You are not worthy to have her." Clint said coldly.

"I love her," he stated. "More than anything."

"Stop it, Barton." Steve appeared behind them. "Natasha has chosen him, too. And it was a wise choice." He turned to Loki. "Do you know anything yet? Nat is crying her heart out in there. Please, don't tell me we have to bring her bad news." He was calm, but that was only a façade.

Loki shook his head. "The doctor is still at work... I'd like to see Natasha now, if you don't mind." He shot Clint a cold glare.

Then the door opened and the two men came out. "Loki..." Banner started, but his face showed what has happened.

The god turned to stare at the man. He couldn't hear his daughter's cries. "Don't tell me..."

"Too many things have happened since she was born. She could not hold on any longer. I am sorry, Loki."

He felt his body tense up as Bruce's words reached him. "No!" he cried. "No, I need to see her!" he begged.

Banner got out of the way to let Loki in. The child was now lying on a table, a cloth over her body.

"Please, Odin, spare her," he whispered. A hand reached out to touch the cloth. Loki clenched a fist at his side. He needed his magic. Now.

"We could not help her anymore." Stark said in defeat as he watched the helpless god.

Loki's knees gave in and he fell to the floor. "Please!" he chanted. "Please!" the tears only fell harder.

Tony stood behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry. She was a nice girl. And brave, but it was not enough."

The god only shoved Tony away. Rising to his feet, he turned to charge at Clint. "You did this!" His fingers wrapped around the man's neck. "This is your fault!!"

"Loki, stop it!" Bruce yelled.

"It is not a fault of mine. You made this mistake." Clint said, not moving an inch. "Now, where is your strong magic?" He spurned him on even more.

Before Loki could snap his neck, Tony and Bruce tore him away. "You did this! You killed her!"

Clint scoffed and turned away, knowing that he had his triumph.

"Release me!" the god demanded, elbowing Tony in the chest. "I..." His body felt weak. "I can't tell Natasha. She can't know!"

"She has to. And it would be better of you told her yourself. You need to comfort her now. There are still three other kids that we might be able to save." Stark said knowing that these words were comfort and pain at the same time.

"We will give her the day to grieve and then induce the birth." Banner said, starting to tidy up the room, readying it for the other three.

"This will destroy her," he said weakly. If only his magic would return somehow. "Wait," Loki interrupted. "I need to try one last thing..."

"And what is that?" Stark asked.

Loki approached the table where his daughter lay. Outstretching his hand over the body, he closed his eyes and prayed that his attempt at a healing spell would work. He had enough hope that it would.

"Loki, this is to no avail. Come with us to tell Natasha." Banner wanted to put a hand on his shoulder but stopped himself. Maybe they could have faith in the impossible.

"Please...Mother, Father..." Loki needed his magic more than ever.

"Loki..." Stark couldn't suppress the tears. The god was broken, not seeing that he had no chance.

"Just save her!" Loki shouted. "Save all of them and Natasha - Take my life instead!" he growled. Loki stared down at his child's body and continued to muster up a healing spell.

"We can save Natasha and the other three, but it is too late for this one," Stark told him again.

Loki refused to listen to Tony. His magic was going to work for him-it had to!

"You told us yourself, if your magic has not returned yet, then it will never."

"That was before this happened!" the god cried. "I refuse to let my child die like this! We never even named her..." He slammed his hand down on the table.

"Loki, it's over. Please, don't make it harder, as it already is." Banner tried to sooth him but it did not work.

Loki's tears began to fall against the cloth. "Natasha and I were going to give her a name..."

"Did you decide?" Maybe a name for the dead child would help him accept her death.

Loki shook his head. "Please live," he said hoarsely. "You've been so strong..."

Banner couldn't say the words again. Loki didn't believe them anyway.

He made an attempt at another healing spell. "Live."

Stark wanted to pull him away but stopped.

Loki noticed a glow emanate from his palm. "Thank the gods," he breathed as he felt his magic beginning to work.

"Can you... can you do it?" Banner asked in awe, knowing that the child had been dead for almost half an hour now.

"Yes..." Loki felt more and more hopeful as his magic grew stronger. "Wake up, little one," he whispered.

Stark watched as the color came back to the baby. She didn't move yet and he could already see how much this took from Loki. Sweat appeared on his forehead and he was breathing hard in concentration.

Nonetheless, Loki smiled widely. The infant began to cry and Loki lifted her up into his arms. "Thank you," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Banner couldn't believe that the god did it. But the girl lived again. Never was a cry sweeter in his ears. "Shall I check on her again, or are you sure she is alright now?"

"You doubt my magic?" Loki said with a sly grin. "Let's go see your mother now," he smiled. "She's been terribly worried about you." Loki cradled his daughter and used what little strength he had to visit Natasha's room.

As the door opened, Natasha already feared the worst. The room was too far away to hear the cries, if there were any. She only heard Clint and Loki arguing in the hallway. Her beloved entered the room, tears still fresh on his face and a child in his arms, covered in blankets. "Oh, please, no... don't tell me she is..."

"Fast asleep," he chuckled. Loki approached Natasha's bed. He took a seat in the chair at her side and showed her the baby's face. "She's beautiful."

"She's alive?" Natasha asked, not believing it. "Did Banner save her?"

"I did," the god stated. "In a time of desperation, my magic returned to me..."

"You mean...?" Tears of joy covered her cheeks and then his as she pushed herself up and kissed him.

“I will save you, all of you,” Loki breathed into the kiss, holding her chin with one hand and cradling the baby in his other arm. “You don’t need to worry anymore, my love. All will be well.” His fingers wandered down to her swollen stomach.

No words left her lips, she could not express her emotions. Only seconds ago she feared to loose everything, and now her god had returned, in all his magical glory.

The girl moved between, trying to get their attention.

“Yes, my little princess,” Loki whispered as he lowered his eyes toward her. “We are here for you. Do you want your mother to hold you?”

Natasha could not suppress the tears as she felt the weight of her child in her arms. “She is so…”

“...perfect…” Loki whispered as he studied the picture of his beloved holding their daughter in her arms.

Tony watched the parents with a big grin on his face. “You really did some nice work there, the both of you. Just one question is still left. What’s her name?”

Loki eyed his daughter. “She is a princess. My first born. We need a name fitting for a queen.”

Natasha laughed at the pride seeping through his voice. “But it should be something that doesn’t sound weird on earth. And we can not simply call her ‘princess’.”

The god agreed to her wish, knowing that his love would want to raise their children on Midgard. And who was he to object her desires? “Alright. Do you have any ideas, my little spider? As you can tell the name’s in your realm are not my expertise.”

“I’m not quite sure… I don’t want to make a wrong decision…”

“You have three more children to name. If it takes you this long for all of them, they have their names at the age of seven,” Stark joked. “Okay, guys, everyone throws a name in the pod now and see if the little one responds.”

This made all of them laugh. It sounded stupid, but Banner seemed to be delighted by this idea. “How about Veronica,” he waited some seconds for the child to respond. “Sophie, Valentina, …”

“Buddy, you have quite too many ideas for someone who doesn’t want children of his own.” Tony jested, but regretted his words instantly as he saw the sad expression on Banner’s face. “Hey, one day we might all be parents.”

“You will fail as a father, Man of Iron.” Loki said dryly, but smiled at him.

A knock on the door interrupted them, followed by the god of thunder entering. “You woke up. Wonderful.” Steve had told him what had happened the past hour. He was smart enough for once not to say the wrong things, delighted that all would be well soon.

“We are just about to name our daughter. Do you have any ideas, brother?” Loki asked him, his voice full of pride and love towards his family. Everyone in his family, across the borders of blood.

Thor tried to hide a big smile by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “A name for the little princess?” He murmured his thoughts as the god recalled what he knew about the girl so far. “Something powerful. Strong… for the little fighter…” 

Loki arched an eyebrow, unsure if it was a good idea to ask Thor. This would take hours…

“You know, she might actually be a queen one day,” Thor said, his voice now louder after he had finally organized his thoughts. “If I decide to stay in Midgard, you would be King and if you don’t wish to rule the realm anymore, giving the throne to your heirs, she would be the first in line.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, brother.” That mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his words. Loki leaned towards his daughter and whispered. “One day I will be the one to crown you.”

“There is name in Old Greek that is translated into ‘the crowned one’.” Banner explained and grinned, as everyone turned toward him. “Stephanie,” he finished.

A tiny cooing noise was heard from the baby girl.

“I think she likes it.” Loki said, stroking his daughter’s cheek. “Hm, you like it, Stephanie?”

The girl grabbed his thumb in her small fingers and made that tiny sound again. Everyone in the room smiled at the affection and love the father was showing towards his daughter.

“Okay, guys, if you continue to be this sentimental, I will either fetch some handkerchiefs or drag Pepper into bed to make something like that too.” Tony Stark announced with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner and the name Veronica XD I had NO idea about the Avengers 2 movie when I added it to the collection of possibilities! XD
> 
> So, anyone who wanted to beat me senseless while she/he was halfway through?


	17. Twittering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wellsee21m's idea of Frigga as a name could have really been a good choice for the second name of the baby XD If I had known that earlier I would have put it in there too, but for the moment I am thinking that Tasha might have another girl in the (far) future (I have only planned boys after this main part of the story I must say. but hey, nothing is ever fixed.)  
> And wellsee21m, check my replies for your reviews. I put a little preview into one with Clint and Natasha's roles kind of switched concerning Loki and the kids. It is in the very far future, but you might like it.  
> Also constancehainesashes, LoveNotesToDeath, Lisa Berg, LordGlitters and all the others/anons thank you for supporting me. ^^

Chapter 16: Twittering

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

“Hey, what's up, mommy?” Pepper asked when she entered the room.

“I hate this. I mean, lying like that. I am having a constant headache and I really want to get up to pee instead of this...” Natasha groaned in annoyance.

“Well, it's what Banner ordered, so better not make him angry.” Pepper joked.

“Yeah, that's not exactly what I am keen of.” She felt like this was actually the first time she had laughed in weeks. “He said if I don't have any contraction in the next days that he'll relieve me of that. And I so hope the babies want to stay in there for a little while longer.”

“Keep your chin up. All will be fine.” Pepper assured her while she surveyed Natasha. “Wow, I didn't know a woman could get that... big when she is pregnant.”

“I am having three buns in the oven, and hopefully they'll stay in there until they are cooked...” She made herself more comfortable. “I am often thinking about what would have happened if I had allowed Banner a reduction of the fetuses.”

“You're holding up alright, so I think it was a good choice. Don't dwell on thoughts like that. Yes, the risks of a miscarriage and a preterm delivery would have been lower, but you would have never forgiven yourself. All will be well. With Loki's magic at our disposal your babies will survive no matter when they are born.”

“I hope so...” She said, looking at the ceiling.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

With a wide grin Loki entered the room in which his daughter was sleeping. He dearly loved her and showed his pride in having such a strong girl. "How is she?"

"Hell of a lot better than she was before," Tony joked. "But she's doing fine..." Since they started to use the kangaroo method her vitals were getting better every day. And Loki was more than fine with spending the nights with his daughter in his arms.

"She seems to grow every day." Loki watched his sleeping daughter closely. "What was it that Banner said as he weighed her today?"

"About 9 pounds?" Tony guessed. “Going by how far developed she is now, I would say the others are in the 33th week.”

He eyed her carefully. "Do you think that Natasha's other children are growing as fast as her, or maybe even faster?"

"They're still growing," Tony said with a stoic expression. "That's why we've gotta induce her."

"But they are still weak... I know I should stop refusing but... I transfer my magic to the children via touching her belly, but it seems like they crave even more. I can give what they need... of course. But the mental and physical connection to their mother has to be stronger." One hand went through his hair. "It's a two-edged sword. Do we risk them being to weak and maybe not being able to survive the birth, or do we try to fight against one more sudden growth? Although Banner said, they won't gain that much, but..."

"We're more concerned about Natasha," Tony warned him. "Look, Loki, I know you care about these kids-but they'll make it." He pointed towards his daughter. "She's doing just fine...but Romanoff...she's only human."

"That's the reason why I refuse. But Natasha... has another opinion." The god was not sure if he should add this, but continued. "The moment I've reawoken her heartbeat I was given powers that weren't my own."

"Your prayer's been answered." Tony said, humor in his voice.

"Stop joking, I mean it. I could only do it because the Norns granted me that wish." Or was it his mother's magic he had felt surging through him? The goddess of motherhood and fertility answering him? Did his mother know about what he had done with Natasha?

"If someone else said these words I would have called the white coats but with you..." He cleared his throat. "So you think that if it happens again, if one of the children is too weak, you won't be able to revive him or her?"

Loki chose not to answer, turning around with a grim expression and shielding himself from what threatened his sanity. He took his daughter out and carefully put her onto his upper body, shushing her as she started to cry. "Hey, little one..."

"She's not gonna make it if they grow anymore," Tony told him. "Maybe magic can help but...why risk it?" He could sense that the god was retreating from him. It was time to also give Natasha the option to have a word in this discussion.

"Then I will talk to her later, but she is very... keen on getting her will." He took the bottle to feed his daughter. "You're hungry?" Loki asked with a smile. When the other children turned out as little angels like her, then he would surely burst with pride.

"Right." Tony smiled and pat Loki on the shoulder. "You're not a bad dad, you know that? I thought by now she'd be a mischievous little assassin, but daddy's keeping her in line."

"She will be a strong fighter for the good, I'm sure of it." He remained silent for a moment and then looked at Tony. "Could you take a picture of the two of us with your mobile?"

"Why? Need to update your Twitter?" he joked as he pulled his phone out. "Smile big," he instructed as he readied his phone to take a picture.

Loki put on his most awkward and proud grin, holding the daughter so that her happy expression was visible. When he heard the click, he said: "No, it's only for Natasha. I want to show her that she will not have to worry."

"That's nice of you," Tony nodded. "You gonna keep her company any time soon?"

"What do you mean?" Loki was so fixed with the baby's smile that he did not even hear Tony.

"You know," he shrugged. "Cherish your alone time before you have four screaming kids to deal with."

"Will it really be so much stress? This one here is so silent and virtuous. I can not imagine..." He looked at Tony. "Could you do it? 'Cherish your alone time' with your beloved when she was in such a condition?"

"I tend to be the one doing stupid, dangerous stuff...I'm not saying Natasha's gonna die-she'll make it," he promised. "All I'm saying is you should enjoy your time without kids-you're not gonna get much sleep. Hey, you can even decide on names," he suggested.

"We want to decide as soon as we see them. It was easy with this one here." He eyed his daughter. "Isn't that right, Stephanie?" He cleaned her mouth from the milk. "Just a few days and we will let you to your mommy after she had your siblings, then you can suckle really good milk. Although you might need to share." he promised and turned to Stark again. "I cherish every second with my beloved, but right now, with all the hormones... she has her moments."

Tony began to laugh. "Romanoff's been pissier than ever-don't tell her I said that."

"She would kill both of us for it." Loki chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," Tony agreed. "Maybe you could bring your daughter over to her. It'll cheer her up, I bet."

"I'm not sure... Banner said we should wait another two days at least and I don't want to risk it." But was there even a risk? He had his magic back and her body was stronger than before.

"Do what feels right," Tony said. "I won't stop you for letting mommy see her."

"Okay..." Loki breathed in deeply. "Shall we say 'hello' to mommy, hm?" he asked his daughter. "You are sated, have a new diaper and actually being the exact opposite of grumpy this morning." Loki got up and carefully carried his little girl into Natasha's room. "Look who is paying a visit today..." He was full of pride, showing his lover the life they created. It would surely help her getting stronger. Banner was not around to lecture him.

"Oh, is that...?" She hadn't expected him to come back with their child in his arms.

"Yes." Loki took a seat beside her bed. He pulled the blanket away from the infant's face to give Natasha a better look.

"She is so perfect," Natasha whispered in astonishment as she saw the features in real. Loki had showed her so many pictures, but none of them could have given her what this moment... "Can I hold her?"

Loki was hesitant to give her up. "Of course..." he agreed. "Be sure to support her head," he whispered as he carefully settled the bundle against her chest.

"Oh, she is... so heavy. She has grown since I had her..." She couldn't describe the feeling that was flooding her veins now. It was overwhelming. This was her daughter, a life she had created, with Loki's help.

"Yes, just over nine pounds, as Anthony informed me," Loki added. He watched Natasha holding her and smiled widely. "Thank you for this."

"I don't care anymore how any of this started. The only thing that counts is right here and now. I am the one who is grateful for what you gave me." She kissed tenderly.

"I love you, Natasha," he whispered.

"I love you, too, and our babies, all of them." She felt him stroking over her huge belly. "Loki... Banner told me something a few minutes ago... And I know you are against it, but now that I saw the size of this one, I am sure..."

"Will you accept the inducing of your labor?" he asked hopefully. "Because my magic will help to save you..." Loki didn't want the children to rip Natasha apart. He wanted to keep her safe.

"No, that is not what I am asking for and you know that." She breathed in deeply. "One of the children might not make it, Banner said after the last ultrasound. I have waited too long and now we have to use another more drastic option. When the birth starts it will most likely be born last and... not make it." She touched his forearm. "Loki, it needs your magic, all of them need you. Please."

"They will live," he vowed, squeezing her hand. "all of them."

"So..." before she could continue Banner entered the room.

"Loki, I told you..." Bruce sighed.

"Anthony allowed this," Loki informed the doctor. "This little one wanted to see her mother," he smiled, watching Natasha hold the baby.

"But not for long, please. And anyway. I have the results and I really want to do one more ultrasound. I know it is only blurry, but it will help me, making some decisions." Banner announced, preparing everything in a rush and checking the papers. “You had some weaker contractions tonight, why didn't you tell us?”

“I finally wanted to get out of this stupid position,” she admitted ruefully.

“Romanoff, we talked about this. It is necessary.”

"Is it that bad?" Natasha held her daughter tighter.

"Natasha, give her to me," Loki urged her. "The doctor needs to do this..."

"Bring her back, Stark," Banner ordered. "Loki should be with her in case..."

"What...? What is happening?" Natasha tried to breathe but could not.

Banner concentrated on the screen, his eyes full of despair. “I can see more every time… It seems like their shield is wearing off.”

"How are they?" 

"They haven't grown since the last time, maybe even lost some weight. And their heartbeat is weaker than ever before. We should... strengthen them as soon as possible before you deliver. Naturally, of course, for I still can not cut into your womb without it healing instantly." Banner said, watched the screen.

"How big is the risk? When they are already weak..." Loki grabbed Natasha's hand to sooth her fears.

"Like I said. Now with a high chance to loose one, or we let them use your magic." Banner told him, already knowing that the god would refuse.

But to his surprise, Loki looked up and asked. "Can we risk a sudden growth?"

"I think it should be fine. But it would be good to know how you can aid Natasha's body during the birth to make it easier for her. I know that the children already reached a size that will be more than just dangerous, so..."

"Can I... try and change her hips? I can not make the flesh bend, only heal it, when it is too dangerous but..." he thought about it.

"If you can fix whatever bleeding we have to fight against, then the only problems would be her hipbones." Banner thought about Natasha's anatomy. It could actually be worth the risk.

"I can change them to a certain degree. But they will become... more brittle."

"Then it is worth a try." Natasha interrupted them, relying on Loki's abilities. "Would it sound odd to order you to take me now? I mean, can you even... do it? I am..."

Loki leaned himself over her before she could finish, kissing her deeply. "...even more beautiful than ever before."

"We have to be careful though. Even if you heal her body, when it fails to adjust, the wrong... position..." He did not quite know how to explain it.

"I will care for her, just tell me how I should-" he stopped, the thought felt strange. He saw that Natasha smiled at him. Nodding he turned to Banner again. "How would be the best way?"

"I will prepare her, the cables and tubes will surely be a problem. And then I will show you which... position should be the best in her state." He knew this might be embarrassing for both of them, but it could do no harm. The children would come soon anyway, only a few days. If they got at least a little bit of strength during this... ritual, it was worth it.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Ten minutes later, Loki was lying next to her with only his pants on. It was out of question that he still wanted her, even in this state.

"Should we start?" She asked carefully, stroking over his bare torso, realizing how she had missed the feeling.

"Yes. Of course," Loki smiled. "Tell me if I hurt you..."

"Banner said it would be good if we somehow stabilize my... Oh, god, this is going to be so weird..." She laid a hand on her stomach. This was all so... insane...

"Just stay calm," he smiled. "We don't want the...other you to make an appearance."

"Yes... and now... could you help me?" She got on her knees and put the hands onto the bed's hand railing, waiting for him to put a pillow beneath her. "I think we won't even need a pillow..." She already touched the bed.

"Just for comfort purposes." Loki grabbed a pillow and placed it under her. "It's been a while since we've done this," he chuckled, sitting up on his knees.

"Loki, can you really manage that?" She was not sure if he... wanted her, but as she felt the bulge of his pants against her thighs, she smiled.

"You are as lovely as ever, Natasha." Loki used his magic to do away with his garments. "Now then..." He placed his hands against her hips.

"What if it suddenly starts?" She started to think too much, feeling her body tightening up instead of relaxing.

"The contractions?" he wondered. "Well, that will save the doctor some work," he smiled.

The thought about what could and maybe would happen during the next hours or even days... "Loki, I'm scared..."

"You'll be just fine, Natasha," Loki purred. "Just relax..." His cold hands brushed down her thighs.

"Oh, I didn't realize how I have missed your hands... there," she said with a smile, leaning in to the touch.

He brought a hand in between her legs. "And I've missed your heat."

Natasha hummed in pleasure. "Let's do this, shall we?"

"Yes, love..." Loki readied himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her with a groan. "Oh, Natasha..."

She moaned his name and already felt the magical connection building up with the physical one. She pushed against him, feeling her drained body filled with strength again. It had been a wise decision.

Loki began to move his hips at a faster pace. "Just...tell me if this is too much," he breathed as they drained his reservoirs.

"I can never get enough..." she groaned, her voice showing the inner fight she now had to do. Natasha put one hand onto her belly as she felt pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Loki placed his hand over hers. "Are they growing again?"

"-ah.. yes..." She managed to say but tried to remain calm. "Not as much as at the beginning, but my body is already close to it's limits..." Natasha began to shudder. "Can you feel, how the children are fairing? Does it work at least?"

Loki began to use a healing spell while he thrust into her.

Natasha sighed, still in pain, but it was getting better. "That helps. Can you..." She set both of his hands onto her belly, ordering him silently to keep up his healing spell. "Can you feel them? Something?"

"Yes, kicking away and their magic is coming back to them," he smiled. "They will be strong, Natasha."

"Good to hear," she muttered, feeling the longing for more of him growing stronger. "Loki..." she breathed.

He thrust into her, slowly and carefully. "Yes?" he panted.

"Take me with your true self..." her voice was dark and full of lust.

His body tensed up for a moment. "You're not becoming...that person again, are you?" he asked.

"I will be nice, if you but let me..." She turned her head, her eyes red. "I can not risk a fight with the children so near. But I would do it, if you don't follow my will." She pushed him away easily and laid herself on her back. The movements that cost Natasha so much strength, now easy as if her body was in normal shape.

Loki's brows furrowed with worry. "If the children grow any further, it could kill Natasha."

"They will not, I promise. They will only feed off of your magic now." She smiled at him. "Well, maybe they will grow a little, but nothing your healing spell can not fix. And when the children are strengthened then so is this vessel. Don't worry..."

Loki decided to give in to her whims. He was doing this for Natasha's safety-he didn't want to upset the monster.

She put her legs around his waist, while he knelt before her. With this obstacle in the way, she would not be able to enjoy him fully, but it would be enough. "She will do it. You are making her strong now..." Her rubbed against him and grabbed his hands, putting them onto her belly again.

The god bucked his hips against hers. If Natasha was growing stronger, then this was for the best. Feeling her middle, he could sense the children's movements.

"They will get better each time you have me. Can you feel their magic? It pulsing through them in the rhythm of their heartbeat. Oh, so strong..." A slight pain let her growl and the color of her skin changed, starting on her awkwardly swollen stomach.

"No." He shook his head. "We should stop this... Something isn't right..."

"It just shows that their true heritage is awakened again. Don't worry. This body will not be hurt by it."

"But the children..." Her legs forced Loki to stay inside of her. Loki didn't feel right, but continued so a fight wouldn't start.

"The children are fine. They will not grow more than one inch. And they crave daddy's magic." She moved against him, pulling at his powers.

Loki wordlessly continued to force his length into her. "If you insist..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

"How is she?" Barton asked, still fixed on Natasha in hope that the offspring would soon be dead anyway.

"She is alone with Loki. They are... trying to give the children the magic they need."

"You mean, he fucks her?" The archer's voice was cold and full of hate. "What if all of that is only a trick?"

"It is no trick," Banner assured him. "And it took me quite a while to talk Loki into it."

“Why did you do that?”

“Because one child was merely hours away from the verge of death.” Banner hadn't told Natasha and Loki how close to loosing the unborn they had really been.

“You should have let it die.”


	18. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, the last chap before the birth starts, enjoy the peace the characters still have

Chapter 17: Sweet Dreams

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“So, how are the five of you today?” Banner asked as he entered the room. The big grins of the lovers' faces was answer enough.

“It worked out fine. I can already feel their powers. It was exactly what they needed.” Loki said while he gently caressed her belly.

The doctor put some sensors and instruments on and around Natasha's stomach. “Well, let's see. Oh...” He could barely close the device. “... it seems, they have grown again.”

“Yes, but nothing too drastic. It was okay. Loki healed me right away. And it shouldn't be that much. After the third time they didn't grow anymore.”

Banner looked at them, stunned. “It seems like you had your fun last night.”

“We had. Even though my dark side showed up again... It remained calm, wanting to make the children strong, but knowing where the risks are.” Natasha told him carefully. After all that happened before… Mentioning the monster was a risk.

“It’s okay. As long as you feel well and Loki still has his magic and abilities, all will be alright.” Banner said with a smile. “I think that we not can stop giving you the tocolytic medicines. The birth may now start whenever it wants. And,” his smile got wider, “we will relive you of the Trendelenburg position. Horizontal again.”

“Oh, thank you.” The relief was clearly visible in her words.

“Everyone descent?” asked a voice outside before Tony stepped in, holding the child in his arms carefully.

Natasha smiled as he saw Loki jumping out of the bed with nothing but his pants on, walking towards his daughter. “Have you been a nice little one?” He then asked as he took the infant from Stark.

“Steve had the first shift and said she was sleeping soundly. When I arrived she became hungry again and drank a whole bottle. She will surely be a strong one.” Tony remarked with a smile as he watched Loki heading towards the bed again, his daughter cradled in his arms.

“You were very nice then...” Loki whispered to his daughter as he sat down. “Would you like to say hello to mommy?” His eyes searched for Natasha’s who nodded with a wide smile on her face. The god gently put the child into her arms, kissing first the infants head, before he pressed his lips onto his beloved’s. “She is perfect. Thank you.”

Natasha sighed as the girl’s weight was lying in her hands. She pulled the blanket back a little to see the flaming red hair. The girl would once surely be a strong fighter. Pride flooded her veins and she could not help but grin widely. “You will maybe like horses once, you know.”

Loki arched an eyebrow in confusion. “Why do you think so?” He would be delighted if that was the truth. They were proud and strong animals.

“I had a dream of a girl drawing a picture of a pony and...” showing it to her father.

“And what my dear?” Loki asked, the smile still present on his face, before he saw her distress. “What’s wrong?”

Natasha felt the tears stinging in her eyes as she thought about the vision. “Our... son showed me pictures... He said the future is not entirely fixed, though.” She was partly lying, just too visibly written across her face.

“He can see in the future? And even reach you?” Loki asked in amazement as his hand rested in her stomach. “Although he is not even born yet?” His fingers caressed her belly through the blanket. “So much power... What did he show you?”

Natasha shook her head, not wanting to tell him what might await in their future. “He said it was dangerous to show too much. Once I know what is coming it is written in stone. He only allowed me glimpses.”

“Of course it is. Even I have the power to sometimes see the future, but I don’t dare to. I prefer to be surprised.” he said calmly, still stroking her belly with a dreamy look on his face. “Did he say his name?” Loki asked with a smile as he looked up from her stomach into her eyes. He felt delight towards the power of his son. When he was really that strong and intelligent, the boy would be able to save his mother. “That might make it easier to decide for us. We have to name four of them.”

Natasha only shook her head. “No, he didn’t.” Should she tell him, that his greatest wish might not be fulfilled? That one of them might die? Or even she herself? Her emotions seemed to be recognized by the child in her arms.

Loki was startled at first as he heard his daughter’s cries. “Oh, what is wrong, little one?” His hands summoned as spell, making harmless smoke appear in front of her.

The picture was so familiar that Natasha could not hold back the tears anymore as the smoke started to shape into bird. So there were three of them surviving? Or would this girl really once fall in love with horses and draw the picture the Black Widow saw in the vision? Her hair had also been red.

As the infant stopped crying Loki smiled proudly. “Now, that’s better, isn’t it?” He looked up at his beloved whose tears were running down the pale cheeks. “What is wrong? Are you in pain? Is it starting?”

“No,” Natasha shook her head. “I’m alright. It was just...” She needed to tell him. “This was exactly the first vision he showed me. You calming our child. Oh, Loki, I thought you had to calm her because I didn’t...” She could not finish, her voice broke.

Loki looked at her with so much compassion in his face. “Oh, my love. Don’t worry. If our son is already this strong, showing you visions that come true, you will not have to fear about your life. His magic and mine will save you.”

“I wish I could trust you…” Natasha smiled at him sadly.

“Trust my love.”

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki gently caressed her soft red curls while he watched his beloved sleeping. Natasha needed a lot of rest lately and he gladly became the guardian of her dreams, sending her beautiful images of how he saw the future or abstract memories of his childhood in Asgard.

_Natasha sat on rocks formed by the rough nature as she looked over the sea of a foreign world. In the back of her mind she knew that this was Asgard. Loki had told her about it and she was grateful for the shared memories that now invaded her dreams. Sighing the Black Widow rested her head against the stone and looked upwards. The stars were not only visible here, they were shining, sparkling and forming galaxies that glowed in their own colours. She imagined their children growing up under this sky. No pollution, no fear, no hatred. But was this really possible? Their offspring would be an interbreeding between human and frostgiant. Something that would surely not be welcomed in this world of gods and golden glory._

"Our children will be safe, Natasha. I'll make sure of that. Whatever I have to do. They will grow up safe and loved by their family and the people around them." Loki whispered into her ear as he strengthened his magic. It made his heart ache at the all too pleasant thought. The god of lies would have to change the whole of creation to make this future even tangible. But he would do it, for his family.

_Natasha heard his words in her dream and smiled. Loki did so much for them. For all he had to suffer from the moment Laufey left him in the cold to die, his life had been an endless struggle of fighting to be recognized, understood and loved. And he never wanted his offspring to go through the same hell. Loki would be the best father for their children._

"Do you like it here?" He purred into her hair as his spell made the daylight flood her dream.

_Natasha sat up and opened her mouth in awe as the first sun rays appeared, bathing her in the red light of the morning. Tears formed in her eyes at the sight of it. She could spend her whole life watching this miracle, drifting along the wondrous emotions it aroused in her. Then her fingers brushed over her flat belly. There were other miracles she ached to see soon. And the sunrise in Asgard would pale in comparison to what they once would grow up to be._

With a sigh Natasha awoke from her slumber and turned her head to look into Loki's eyes. "Thank you." The woman whispered before she gave him a long and lazy kiss that made both hunger for more.

"I would do anything for you, my little spider." He answered in his deep, velvety voice. His eyes searched hers before his gaze drifted toward her belly. "How are you feeling?"

Natasha smiled and closed her eyes. "Wonderful. Relaxed." Her stomach growled in denial. "And hungry." She added, her cheeks red.

Loki chuckled and sat up. "I assume they are growing healthily then, when they try to keep you starving. So, what would you like?"

Natasha thought about the food Banner was giving her and grimaced. "I want something from my country, but I'm sure that's not on Bruce' list of approval."

"He doesn't need to know." Loki told her with a mischievous smile that warmed her heart and made her giggle. "I will think of something." Swiftly he got up and put on some trousers before he gave her a kiss onto her cheeks.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki only left her side when he took care of their daughter. Natasha had started to experience weaker contractions more frequently and they waited for the birth to start any minute.

“How are you today?” Banner asked as he entered the room.

“I just want to get out of this bed,” Natasha moaned in annoyance.

Bruce checked the instruments. “It seems like they are taking their time. It should start soon, but if you want, I could give you something.”

“No, I’m fine.” Her lips formed a brave smile, while he prepared the ultrasound. Loki was still holding her hand as they turned toward the screen.

“I can’t see much anymore. Their magic seems to be returning.” Banner told them as he finished the examination.

“Is that good?” The god asked, helping Natasha to clean her skin.

“It means that they are getting stronger again.” Were Banner’s only words as he checked the size of her belly. But this time he didn’t narrow his eyes, no. “But not growing in size. It seems like…”

“But that’s a good sign,” Natasha said as he didn’t continue.

“I’m not sure…” Banner shook his head. “Maybe they have reached their own limit or only the limit of your body…”

“‘Only’?” Loki asked angrily. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t see them with my instruments anymore. Sorry, but I don’t know.” Banner snapped. Now it felt like a bad idea that they agreed on giving the children what they had needed.

“You worthless, mortal…” The moment he realized his love's life was in danger, he was already riding the killing edge.

“Loki!” Natasha interrupted him, knowing what risk it could be to anger the Hulk. Suddenly a sharp pain made her groan.

Within an instant both men were fixed on her again. “Are you alright? Is it starting?” Loki asked, his hands trembling.

Banner looked over to the monitor. “I don’t think so. It was still too weak for a real…”

“Too weak?!” Natasha exclaimed as she was able to breathe again. One of her hands clutched her grotesquely swollen belly. “Are you kidding me?”

“Sorry. But since the children have gained more strength again, you also take from theirs and this also makes the labor worse…”

Natasha cut him off. “Why can’t they heighten my pain tolerance?”

“Shhh,” Loki muttered soothingly, “don’t stress yourself.”

“You can talk. I am the one doing the work here. So grow a vagina or get out of here, both of you.” Her comment made both men freeze.

“Natasha, be reasonable and wait a couple of minutes. Then we will check if there is any progress or if the contractions come again. Maybe it is really starting.” He wanted to encourage her with the last sentence but it only served to make her cry. With the birth so near and all her emotions strongly influenced by her hormones Natasha's mind was far from stable.

"My love, please." He summoned a handkerchief. "Try to calm down."

It took her a few minutes to stop crying before she took a deep breath and braced herself. "I hate this game of waiting."

Loki smiled as he saw her grin. "I truly share this sentiment." He used his magic to ease her pain and calm her down so he wouldn't risk loosing his cock as soon as her mood changed again.

A few minutes of soothing touches by Loki were enough to calm Natasha down, but as Banner shook his head, announcing that the birth hadn't started yet, she froze.

Knowing that another word of the doctor would made her snap he came up with a suggestion. "Natasha, I have an idea. I know we can not check upon the babies with this ultrasound, but I think I can try something else. The babies magic is stronger than ever and resonating with my own. It has a much stronger shape now.”

Natasha watched him, her expression dull and her mood unknowable.

Loki put his hand onto her belly, testing his theory. It was the same spell he had used so many weeks ago when he tried to see the babies for the first time. After a few seconds of concentration he grinned. “Yes, that will work.” He looked around the room, searching for something to draw and found one of the chalks they used to write on the board with. Without having a surface that was big enough, he decided upon the floor, kneeling down and starting to draw some outlines.

Natasha and Banner watched him closely, seeing the image almost come to live under his skilled hands.

“I am not sure if this is... hm...” he murmured and put his hand onto Natasha's belly again, his head slightly leaning to the side as if he thought very deeply. “Yes, that...” A few more strokes and the picture was finished, the perfect image of their children inside her.

It had drained him much but he was sure it was worth it when he saw his beloved's smile. “They are so...” she was searching for a word when she was interrupted.

“...big.” Tony looked from the children's heads to Natasha's hips and back.

A shudder went through all of them.


	19. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's finally time ^^ I hope you can stand it. It's cut in three parts because it would be too long as one piece XD

Chapter 18: Push

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Will you give me something now to induce the birth?” Natasha asked carefully, the fear in her voice unhidden.

“As I can see here, I am sure it won't take long for the birth to start naturally.” He would not give her anything if it was not necessary.

Loki looked from her to Banner. “Does that mean, it will... maybe happen today?”

“I think so,” Banner nodded. “It won't be long now, Natasha. Soon your time in that bed is over.”

She put her hands onto the swell of her belly, feeling the children move inside her. “I can barely wait to see them. I wonder what it will be.”

“Sadly I didn't have enough time for a proper ultrasound while they were without magic. You will have to wait until the birth to know their sex.”

“So that means, we're gonna be patient, hm?”

Loki locked his hand with hers. “Yes. If I can do anything for you...”

“Before that stuff starts, I would like to have a decent meal. I am a pregnant woman and didn't even really had the time to indulge in cravings.” she said with a smile.

“Don't get bigger than you already are,” Tony countered with a wide grin.

“Oh, you shut up.”

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki had fed her. Who would have thought? And it was more than only nourishment he gave her.

Natasha bit of a part of the strawberry he was holding out to her with a grin. After she had closed her lips, he pushed the rest into his mouth and she could see that he was teasing her by gently stroking over the flesh with his tongue before he ate the rest.

"You know exactly what you do to me with that." Natasha's words were accompanied by a smile.

"Do I?" The god asked as he set the tray aside to snuggle into the sheets next to her.

Natasha could feel his almost naked body against hers. It didn't seem to bother the others when they visited the room, finding the two lovers close next to each other and with only few clothing on. They seemed to have accepted it since the skin contact helped their children. It would only be a matter of hours or days until it started and the both of them enjoyed their 'alone time' as Stark once called it.

Loki put his hand onto her belly and caressed it in small circles. "I love you... all of you..."

She merely smiled and kissed his lips in response. The gesture said so much more than words. Natasha felt his hand wandering further down until it reached the place between her thighs. Instinctively she pushed against his palm, enjoying his warmth. The hospital gown gave her all opportunities...

Loki closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her body growing slick and wet. "You are truely insatiable."

"Says the one who once promised to take me every night..." She leaned against him. "Seems like another lie of the God of Mischief."

"You think so?" Loki asked her as he slipped two fingers inside of her. "I promised that I will never lie to you again. You want me to keep my promise?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"If you still find me desirable enough..." she muttered, a little bit unconfident.

Loki got to his knees, bending over her as he pulled the gown aside. "You know that your swelling belly only makes me want you more. It is the life we created... How could I not...?" Before finished the sentence, he disappeared out of sight behind her stomach.

The next thing she felt were his lips caressing the skin right above her entrance. He was toying with her, massaging her thighs, planting wet kisses along them before he appeared again. Somehow this play of cat and mouse aroused her.

"A gorgeous creature carrying the offspring of mine... How could I resist?" He pressed his lips against her stomach, feeling the movement inside of her, which made him smile even more. "A dark part of me wants to see you like this all the time." He continued to stroke her thigh, so close to where she needed him. "It wants to see you grow even more, enjoying the life you carry beneath your heart. This is what we created, Natasha, together. And it will be glorious." He kissed her stomach again, his eyes fixed on hers.

The Black Widow tried to resist, to put his words aside as a playful, mischievous jest. But there was so much truth inside his blazing eyes, so much pride, that she could do nothing else than to believe him and accept whatever he gave her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha had been awake for merely two hours. She glanced at the watch on the nightstand and tried to calm her racing heart. Were these really...? She was not sure yet. The last time it had felt different. A terrible stab of agony and a quick progress. But right now she could only tell that the breaks between the pain got shorter every time. Natasha felt Loki shift behind her. They had spent the night together again. The monster not showing up and the children only feeding their magic. They were ready, as was she. Or maybe not... Her only hope was that the time in bed would be over soon. But she also was terrified of the birth. The children had grown much since the first one left her body. She had seen her daughter yesterday. Loki had still not adjusted her size to that of a human baby. It was their indication of how the others in her belly progressed. And the sight of the child made her shudder in fear. She had asked Loki if he could somehow change the size of the unborn, but he told her that it was impossible to adjust them without changing her too, for they were still connected to her.

Another stab of pain interrupted her thoughts. This time it was stronger, starting at her back and tightened around her belly. Suddenly she felt her thighs getting wet and she exhaled in a silent scream, her mouth wide open and her eyes shut in agony.

Loki next to her awoke at her movements and instantly knew what was going on. "Is it time?" His hand joined hers, gently stroking her swollen stomach.

"I think so... oh god..." Natasha trembled in fear. "I'm scared."

The father sat up to look at her. "Don't be. I am here with you. We can do this." He worked a spell to sooth her nerves and make her relax a little. It could only help for her to be not too tense. "You have been awake for a while now, hm?" His other hands caressed her arm as he continued using his spells. "You should have told me. How often do they come?" He needed this information for Banner later.

"10 minutes." Natasha told him as she tried to breathe deeply.

Loki took his own pillow and helped her up a little. "Let's make you more comfortable." When she was lying half upright, he stood and brought a towel to put it under her hip. "We don't want Stark to be angry if you ruin one of his mattresses." Loki did all this with slow and calm movements, showing her the confidence that she lacked at the moment. "Shall I call for Banner?"

"I don't know. It is barely 5 am. We can let him sleep for one more hour." Another stab of pain made her suppress a scream. "No, get him, now."

Loki nodded. "Jarvis, inform the doctor that the contractions have started. We need him."

"Right away, sir." The computer voice said through a speaker.

Loki sighed before he took hold of Natasha's hand. She looked so fragile and frightened that it broke his heart. He had never expected himself to show such feelings as soon as she went into labor. Only months ago he had wanted nothing more than to see her in pain, screaming, crying. But now... Loki wished that he could do more to help her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Only five minutes later, Banner joined them. He had put up a façade of delight that might have been a normal emotion in a situation like this. New life would be born soon. But in Natasha's case the risks were terribly great. But showing these fears in front of the woman in childbed was not an option. "It's finally starting, hm? If it hadn't until this evening I would have given you something. But it seems they have decided that for us. So..." he scanned the room. Everything had been ready for days. They would be able to react quickly if there were complications. He pulled some rubber gloves out of the box and put them on. "Loki, would you help me please?"

The god looked confused for a moment, but understood. Carefully he helped to pull down Natasha's underwear, covering her upper legs with a light blue cloth Banner handed him. "What are you doing now?"

"Oh, I forgot you weren't awake the first time." Bruce said as he sat down on the side of the bed, noticing the wet cloth. "I am checking her progress. That will tell us when she can start to push."

Loki nodded and tried not to flinch as the doctor laid hand on his love's most intimate body part, pushing two fingers inside of her. "So?"

Banner pressed his lips together until they were only a thin line. "Nothing yet. Last time she had already reached a few centimeters minutes after it had started."

"Could that be a problem? Can we help her somehow?" Loki wanted to know as his beloved tried to remain calm.

"Yes, of course. In many ways. Don't worry. I won't give you any medication for now. It will not be necessary. Natasha, you should just get up and move a little bit. Walking or just standing while you can hold onto something will help. The gravity will also aid you." He took off the gloves and threw them into the bin. Then he and Loki helped to pull her to her feet.

"Fucking shit... In bed I didn't really feel the weight, but hell..." Natasha cursed and she tried to stand on her own feet, not even able to see them. The last weeks she had spent in that bed, seeing her belly growing all the time to an absurd swell. In the back of her mind she wondered if her body would ever reach its normal shape again.

"We will help you." Loki assured her as she made her first step.

Natasha nodded at him, tears in her eyes. As the next contraction hit her, she almost fell to her knees if not for the support of the two men. A warm liquid ran down her legs and she looked down to the small pool of a sticky substance. "You will have to clean up after me." She joked and tried to find something amusing in her situation.

"It's alright. Don't worry about that now. It is actually a good sign." Banner told her as they led her to the table. "Support yourself on it and try to stand with slightly spread legs. When the pain comes you can scream. That will help. When your mouth is opened your body also opens up too. Don't think that anything will be embarrassing. Whatever feels right, you can do. Swear, cry or shout at us. We won't be angry with you afterwards. That is completely normal."

Banner's instructions calmed her in a strange way, but also terrified her. She did as she was told and waited for the next stabs of pain, while Loki gently rubbed her back. Minutes passed and what was only half an hour felt more like a whole day for her. “It hurts...” she muttered.

“I know...” Loki said with his deep voice as he gently kissed her bowed head.

“Let's check on you again. I am sure you are already much further into it. The last time was very quick, maybe this one here will be over within a few hours then.” Banner assured her as he helped her onto the bed again, also preparing some instruments to get more information. If he knew what was going on in detail, he could help her in a much more efficient way. In the end, she had three to go and it would not be easy or quick.

“I feel like I'm torn apart already... I remember the last time. And oh my... it will get worse...” Natasha swore, her forehead already wet from sweat.

“The last time it was very quick and you were focused on Loki, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. But he is with you now. You can crush his hand as much as you like.” Bruce joked as he checked on her again. His expression became grim within an instant. “Still almost nothing... The children don't want to make it easy this time, hm?” He put a belt around Natasha's stomach. Fortunately they had been able to get this instrument in a fitting size. Then the doctor turned on the device and waited for the needles to draw the lines on the paper.

“How can it still be nothing?” Natasha asked with a shaking voice, as Loki gently caressed her cheek.

“I told you the last time that a birth normally takes much longer than what you had during the daughter's delivery. All is well. Just don't stress yourself too much and breathe.”

“Oh, shut up with your 'breathe'!” she shot at him in anger as the next contraction started.

Loki held her hand until it was over.

Banner watched the instruments and looked at the paper. “It all looks normal.” Then he prepared an ultrasound. The heartbeats of the children audible for them. The picture was still blurry, but it helped a little. “Okay, the babies are all fine. Just give them time.”

“Can we help her somehow?” Loki asked, the fear plainly written on his face.

“We will walk with her through the hall a little. That is the best we can do.” Banner said as he freed her from the devices again.

Natasha moaned in pain as they helped her onto her feet. As the three passed through the door, they already saw Stark and Clint waiting outside, also informed by Jarvis the moment they had woken up.

“Looks like the time has come, hm?” Tony said with a grin while Barton remained silent, only looking at Natasha, his eyes fixed on her belly like it was the most disgusting thing. He still despised what Loki had created.

“Oh, shut up, Stark.” Natasha muttered as she tried not to fall to her knees as the pain started again.

“Please, Tony, for once, stop making jokes. They are not helping her.” Banner told him. “There is not much progress yet like there was last time.”

“Not?” Tony grew serious again and looked at his friend. “It's really bothering that we cannot use the ultrasound on her properly.” His eyes spoke the words Banner was also thinking right now. Was the child maybe in a wrong position? They would discuss this later when Natasha was not present.

“Come on, Nat. Let's walk a little.” Banner said with a calm voice.

The woman only nodded, bowing her head to hide her tears. She didn't want to look fragile or weak in front of her comrades, especially not before the cocky Iron Man and her ex. Only the thought made her anger rise again. She hated this, all of it. If only it was over already.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

As the morning passed all her friends paid her a visit while she walked through the medical facility, growing weaker every second. Banner wasn't able to keep her upright anymore and he desperately needed to talk with Tony alone about possible complications. So he switched with the others. Steve was first to help them.

The Captain was the one showing the most pity towards her, well, except for Loki of course. “Ms. Romanoff, I wish I could help you more than just like this. You have to stand a whole lot that I cannot imagine.” He felt embarrassment at his own weird words. He wanted to sooth her, seeing her tears, hearing her cries, although she tried to hide it.

“It's okay...” Natasha muttered, breathless and weary. “Can you ask Banner if I can lay down for a while. My feet don't want to support me anymore and my belly is getting heavier every second.”

“Of course,” Loki said and told Steve to supported her second arm too as he searched for the doctor. He needed the answers himself.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“You think we can try an x-ray on her? Maybe we can see something with that?”

“I am not sure if this may harm the children. They are demigods and all of that. But... I'm sure chances are high that it's also blurry.” Banner paced around the small room, while Stark was sitting on the desk, staring at the board with a list of possible problems and solutions.

“Maybe it really just takes a while. It tore her apart last time. It could be that her healed flesh is not that flexible anymore.” Tony explained.

“Yes, but that would become a serious problem that we really have to fix. I know that Loki can heal her better than we can. But... argh... I don't know... If there is still no real progress we will have to find a solution.”

“You're sure you cut the stitches?” Stark asked, arching a brow.

“Stop joking and be serious! We could lose all four of them!” The doctor shouted the moment Loki entered the room, an expression of pure terror on his face.

“What?” he asked, his voice faltering.

“Loki... I didn't mean it like that.” Banner tried to calm him down.

“Like hell you did! Now tell me what you found out.” Loki demanded, his body stiff and his fists balled.

Tony got up from the desk and showed him the board. “We have some ideas and also a few ways to fix them.” He said with a serious voice. “Either the child is in the wrong position. That can be possible, especially since there are three of them inside of her. We will have to wait until it changes on its own or help it, but that is risky and with the two others it could be very difficult. The next complication could be that her healed flesh from the last birth is too scarred to make it an easy delivery. This would mean that she might tear again soon, so you have to be there to heal her.”

Loki listened in pure horror. “Can she do it?”

Banner nodded and tried to look confident. “If there is anyone, then it is her.”

Loki sighed and looked to the side, thinking about this new information. Then he turned to the two men again. “Natasha is too weak to stand anymore. She asked if she could lie down for a while to get her strength back.”

“Of course. I will check on the progress then.” He left the room with Loki, leaving Tony there in front of the board to find more solutions.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Make it stop...” Natasha begged as the two of them approached her. She fought against Steve's grip, but failed.

“Come with us, Nat. You can stay in bed until you have recovered a little.” Banner said as he and Loki helped to get her into the bed again.

“I cannot recover with a contraction hitting me every two minutes!” she screamed, her anger breaking through.

“Remain calm, my love. We will help you...” Loki muttered as he held her hand, while Banner checked on her again.

Everyone in the room impatiently waited for his words.

“A little wider than last time, maybe one centimeter.” he said, trying not to sound too concerned.

“Why?” Natasha screamed. “I do as you told me, but nothing happens.” She didn't need to look at the watch to know how much time had passed already. Her contractions were clocklike and oh, how she had counted. “Since ten hours I am going through hell and no progress!” The desperation got the better of her as the next contraction started.

“I will give you something against the pain. I am not sure how efficient it will work on your body, but it won't harm the children at the dose I give you.” Banner prepared an IV and sighed as he realized that she was not fighting against this treatment.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The medication actually helped her a little bit. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it soothed her nonetheless. After two more hours she was able to get up again, encouraged by Bruce and Loki, since it didn't seem to help her while she was only in the bed. Her arrogant side had started to kick in and so she didn't want any of them to touch her anymore while she used the IV holder to keep herself upright. Loki stayed close to her in fear that Natasha stumbled again but the anger made her stand her ground.

The sun had begun to set as she had reached two, wanting nothing more than to lay down in the bed again, but she knew that would not help her. She had thrown all men out except for Banner, not able to stand male company anymore. Pepper who was on her way home from an important meeting would arrive during the night, so Natasha had to wait a few more hours until she had female assistance.

“I can't do this anymore...” she breathed wearily as one of her hands pressed into her back.

“You can. Just stay strong.” Banner assured her, handing her a glass of water. She was almost dehydrated because of the sweat and tears that did not stop to fall, her eyes already red and swollen.

A gentle knock in the door made them look at Pepper who entered slowly. “Hey, sorry that I could not come sooner. I was on the other side of the world and in a very long meeting. As it ended and I saw the message on my phone I took the first plane.”

“It's okay... You haven't missed much yet.” Natasha muttered as the pain came again. She let go of the glass which shattered on the floor as she screamed out loud. She touched the place between her legs and looked at her fingers coated in blood. “Banner...?” The shock was plainly written on his face.

“Virginia, please help me putting her onto the bed again.” Banner said.

Pepper was also terrified by the scene she just witnessed but tried to remain calm for her friend's sake.

In a hurry, Banner checked on her, knowing already why she was bleeding. “Two centimeters. That was a progress. I will call for Loki to fix the torn skin. But believe me. This can only help you. Don't be scared. We can make things right.”

Pepper went over to the door and opened it to find Loki sitting there on a chair with the other men. “Loki, we need you, quickly.”

The god looked up at her, stopping to impatiently play with his fingers. Now there was this look again. The fear of losing her and the children. His eyes wide and glassy, his brows drawn up in an expression of helplessness. He stood up within a second and rushed past the woman into the room.

The picture that was presented before him, made his terror grow. Blood...

~.~ ~.~

"You impregnate me with magic - not even in the traditional way - and then run off as soon as it's getting ugly? What about when your kid comes? That's not going to be a pretty sight, either." She thought about his words, but it was already too late.

"Well, I don't mind getting my hands covered with blood." His smile darkened.

"You're disgusting," Natasha murmured and turned away.

"Well, both of our hands are stained with red to begin with," he reminded her with a smirk.

~.~ ~.~

The memory made him cringe, but only for a blink. A moment later he went over to her, putting his hands onto her entrance as he started his healing spell. It was not as bad as it could have been and he was able to fix the skin within a second. “Alright. It's okay now.” he muttered, thinking about a spell that would do away the bloody stains which irritated and bothered him.

“Thanks, Loki.” The moment her body was fixed, she felt much better. The burning pain had faded, but she was sure it would return soon. The next contraction made he fears come true. Although she did not tear, she felt herself nearing that point already.

Banner checked on her again and smiled. “Three.” There was so much relief in his voice. “I believe that the child is now in the right position. It will be faster now. Just stay strong.”

Natasha tried to believe his words and nodded. Then she turned to Pepper again. “Can I speak with you, alone?”

“Of course.”

Loki and Banner instantly knew that she needed this now. And after she was healed, the next problem would take a while to arise and having a conversation with another female would surely calm her nerves and make her relax a little to speed up the progress.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

When they were alone Natasha started to speak. “You don't need to be here with me if it scares you. I know you are trying to have one, too. And I am not sure...”

“Oh, don't worry. For one, I would like to know what I am getting myself into, and I also will have a normal birth. No multiple pregnancy, or at least I hope so, no frost giant babies, and no problem to perform a C-section.” She spoke the words like a joke, although they were definitely what Natasha feared at the moment. But the dry humor seemed to sooth her.

“But I am the mother of four children after only three months.”

“You're such an overachiever.” Pepper told her with a smile.

“Aren't I always?” Natasha didn't understand how she could suddenly feel so delighted in a situation like this. Especially after her body just ripped apart again, after lying in childbed for almost a day, after... The hormones, of course.

“Can I do something for you?”

Natasha thought about that for a moment. “Just talk to me, about your day, or whatever you can think about. I need a distraction.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “But my day was more than boring.”

Natasha shook her head. “It doesn't matter.” She bit on her lip as the next contraction came. No, she would not cry out now. Not in front of Pepper. She should not be scared of the birth of her own child. Then she felt Virginia's hand around hers, telling her to squeeze it if she wanted to. The woman did it without a second thought. As the pain was over, she was able to form clear words again. “Oh, I know. What kind of color will the child's room have, as soon as Tony and you achieved your goal?”

Pepper smiled at that and stroked over Natasha's upper arm soothingly. “Tony wants red and gold in it. And after I researched on colors, I think that might be a good choice, because babies are bored by all these light blue, light green and rose. Actually a strong red makes them happy.”

Natasha looked at her in real surprise as she continued to listen. A few hours later she had already reached five. It was not fast, quite the opposite, but there was a progress.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Romanoff is actually made to have children. Carrying so many to almost full term. That woman is some kind of baby producer,” Tony joked.

The door flew open with a loud crack, the handle burying itself onto the plaster. Natasha wobbled through the doorway, her body based on the IV as she grumbled. “When you continue making jokes about me and my fertility, which was actually nonexistent before Loki came around, I will kill you. All who don't possess a vagina, help me actively with the delivery or provided genetic material, will leave the hall, so that I don't have to hear you. I am doing the hardcore stuff here. So as long as you cannot fast-track this deliver and want to keep your dicks, get out of here.” The death glare she gave them was serious.

Steve instantly fled as Tony bit back another joke and got up. Loki stood alone as all other men nearly ran down the hall. He knew the thunderstorms of Thor were nothing against her rage.

“And YOU will hold me upright. Bruce said I should walk around to speed up the progress. And I made sure that my fingernails are long enough.”

Loki gulped and took a second to make the first step. But as Natasha nearly crumbled to her feet, he knew that his beloved needed him. She was angry, of course, who would not? And she still had her honor, although she was carrying around a grotesquely swollen belly. The Black Widow did not want to show weakness. She had so much strength and still became a wailing mess when a contraction hit her. Loki could not imagine what this birth took from her.

Before she could reach the floor, she felt Loki's arms, holding her upright.

“Walking, he said? Come on,” he assured her with a smile, “we can do that.”

Natasha felt the tears in her eyes. The hormones, the stress, the fear. It was starting to make her facade break. “Thank you, Loki. I really... really need you now.”

He gently stroked over her back to lessen the pain. “I will always be there for you. I promised.”

“Didn't you want to say something like: 'You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help.'?”

“Not to you...” He kissed her hair gently.

“Loki, if I don't make it, will you at least save the children... somehow?” She asked, trembling as her legs could not support her anymore.

Ask yourself. What will you sacrifice for what you crave? A dark voice spoke in his mind. Loki held her upright, but needed some effort to do so. “I gave you my word. I will not let you down. You will do it. You are so brave...” He stroked a wet strand of hair behind her ear as he continued to hold her in his arms.

“We're from different worlds. Maybe they are separate for a reason.” Natasha breathed as the pain was over.

“We have already made it so far. We can take the last step. And I will be with you.” He helped her to stand on her own feet again. “Come on, let's walk a little.” He made the first move and she followed, still breathing hard, her body trembling.

“Thank you, Loki...”

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“How is she?” Steve asked as Loki closed the door.

“No better. Pepper and Banner are with her at the moment. She doesn't want to see me.” Loki looked to the floor in defeat.

“Come on, buddy. That is normal. As soon as it is over she will love you for what you gave her.” Tony assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“If you think so... The curses she used upon me weren't that nice... I just hope it is over soon. The sight of her suffering like this is hard to take.” Loki sat down on a chair next to Thor. “The doctor said she has only five at the moment, after two days...”

“She'll do it. She's the strongest woman I have ever met,” Steve said, giving him a cup of coffee. “You're going to need that to stay awake.”

Tony grinned. “Oh, yes, give her another two minutes and she will cry out for you to be with her again.”

“LOKI!” A scream echoed through the hall.

“Told you so.” Stark said with a smile as he helped the god to his feet. “And whatever she says to you, she doesn't mean it. Romanoff is desperate at the moment.”

“I know... I am trying to be a comfort...” Loki muttered as he opened that door again. Oh, how he wished all would be over for her soon. It was not as fast as the first birth, of course. The children had almost grown to the size a frost giant child would have... Maybe it had been a bad idea to give them time... There was no way for the doctor to cut the children out, so she had to do it on her own. He had helped her as much as he could with his magic. She would heal, whenever her skin broke. Her bones were now adjusted by a spell to let the child pass through. But everything else was hers to take.

“How can you leave me in a situation like this?” Natasha screamed at him.

Loki cringed. “You told me to go five minutes ago.”

“I want you here now.” She muttered, leaned against the table with slightly spread legs as she breathed into the pain. “You did this to me. If I don't get any rest, you won't get any either.”

Loki held up the mug. “I am prepared.”

“Let's talk again when you have to stay awake for two days without that.” she moaned in pain, going to her knees as she was not able to stand anymore.

“Natasha, would you lie down again. I want to check on the progress.” Banner told her, knowing that her powers were starting to fail her.

“I hope it is going to be more this time. I want this to be over soon. The thought of three of them...” Natasha grabbed Pepper's hand for support as she got up again to lay on the bed.

As Banner pulled back his fingers his expression grew concerned.

“What is wrong?” Natasha asked breathless, but happy not to stand anymore.

“I'm afraid you should get up again.” He said as he took off the gloves.

“Still five?” Loki asked.

Banner shook his head. “No, she is back to four.”

“Wait, what? How is that possible?” Natasha squirmed in pain.

“I will give you something to strengthen the contractions. Maybe that will support the birth.” Bruce turned away, not wanting to see her frightened expression.

“Just try to breath and relax. That will help you,” Pepper said as she held her hand, seeing her friend nod.

Loki was amazed of how another woman could help Natasha through this. Stark's beloved could be a better comfort than he himself as the father.

As Natasha moaned in pain again, he grabbed her other hand, gently stroking her face that contorted in agony once more.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

As Loki opened the door, he saw the other men sleeping in their chairs. They didn't want to leave their friend alone, but it took so long that they couldn't stay awake.

Tony moved first, looking at the father. “How is she? Any good news?”

The god smiled proudly. “The medication Banner gave her helped to strengthen the contractions. She has reached nine now. We hope that she has ten during the next hour.”

“That's good,” Tony said, still half asleep as he looked at the watch hanging on the wall. “I know I made some funny jokes before, but I believe that almost four days are hard to take, even for her.”

“She is very brave.” Steve was now awake too, nodding to Loki. “Even though you might have chosen the wrong race to bear your heirs, she is surely the only human being who can do it. Her enhanced genes will make it possible. You only have to believe in her.”

“I do.” Loki sighed at the thought of her suffering even longer.

“Want one more coffee?” Tony asked. “I need one. When she is now on the last round – at least for the first child – then we should stay awake. I don't want to miss it.” He elbowed Thor. “Come on, buddy. The hard part is gonna start.”

Thor looked around disoriented. “What's happening?”

“You always had the deepest sleep,” Loki joked. “Natasha is almost ready.”

“The child is finally coming?” Thor asked, still sleepy.

“She can start to push soon.” Loki assured him.

“The Lady Natasha is strong. She will do that in no time,” Thor laughed, believing in his comrade's strength.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Oh, god, please tell me, I can push now,” Natasha said, entirely exhausted.

“Yep, it's time, When you feel the desire, then do it.” He corrected her position a little and handed her a cloth. “If you need it.”

“I will for sure.” Natasha nodded and bit onto it.

Loki settled himself on the chair next to the bed and held her hand. It won't be long now. If she could use the strength the children were giving to her, she could do it in no time. He had to believe in her.

“Push!” Banner ordered while he sat between her legs.

Natasha moaned in pain, but also eager to finish her new mission. Soon... soon... she would have her children.

“Okay, you're doing fine, Natasha. I can already see the head.” He turned to Loki. “I am sure that her skin will tear soon. Prepare yourself."

The god nodded, as he felt the fingers of his beloved cutting into his palm. “Be strong!” he muttered.

Natasha rose up against the pain and pushed with all her might.

“You're doing fine. Almost there...” Banner knew that it would take much longer, he could barely see the child, but it would help Natasha.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

All men were looking at each other. The sound of a screaming infant had startled them.

“Do you think...?” Steve started.

“Oh, yes, she has.” Tony answered, sitting upright again.

“Finally... the poor Lady Natasha. She has suffered for so long now...” Thor said, delight in his voice.

Only a few minutes later Loki opened the door, a baby in his arms, much bigger than usual, and sleeping soundly now. “Would you like to see my daughter?” He said with a smirk.

“Another one?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Thor, I guess you have lost your bet.”

“It seems that way, but it doesn't matter. Now, that there is finally a progress... Oh, brother, I am so glad.” Thor got up to have a look at the infant.

“She has my hair,” Loki said proudly, showing them his child. “I am just about to bring her to the nurses to check on her. Natasha needs me again. Banner said the next one is about to come.”

“Then thy shall hurry, brother. This is really a sweet one. She has your smile.” Thor, slamming his hand on his brother's shoulder. “You have done well.”

“Natasha did all of the work...” Loki muttered, still amazed by the child he was holding.

“Wow, she really has some hips to handle that one,” Tony said. He knew the size of a human infant and stared at the child in amazement. “And Banner said she hasn't fully developed yet?”

“Yes, they are still born at least two or three weeks too early, but they will survive.” Loki said, cradling the infant that his beloved fought for so much.

“Romanoff is really one hell of a woman to stand that. Tell her this, please, as soon as you go back.” Tony said, shoving the god over to the nursery. “You have two more to come, so hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another girl ^^ Any ideas for a name?


	20. Controlling the Monster

Chapter 19: Controlling the Monster

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki entered the room quietly and with a wide grin on his lips. His daughter was fine, the nurses had assured him after a quick check. “She is healthy and sleeps now. Steve is watching over her. He has sworn that he will protect her with his life.” Loki knew that they could never be too careful with Clint still angered and jealous.

Natasha looked at him with a tired smile as he sat down next to her, stroking her check.

“I am so proud of you...” he whispered lovingly. “You are so brave,” he added as her face contorted when the pain came again. She looked much more confident right now after she had succeeded once. The god slowly sat down while he held her hand until it was over. “Can I do anything to help you?”

“Just stay with me...” she muttered weakly. “Don’t leave me alone...”

He kissed her cheek gently. “I will always be with you.”

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“I can't take it anymore...” Natasha screamed in pain. “Please, make it stop.”

Loki still held her hand but he could tell that she was growing weaker. “Don't give up. Not now. You have already done one. The next ones with follow soon. Just a little bit.”

“You told me that it would be easier after the first one,” Natasha yelled at Banner in pure anger. “But it isn't.”

The doctor didn't answer, only checked the ultrasound. “They have grown since the last time. It might take a couple of hours more.”

Natasha pushed herself up on her elbows. “'A couple of hours'? Have you lost it?” She laid back onto the bed, her mind trying to think. “That is too long...”

“But Nat, I know how strong a woman's body can be.” Pepper assured her. “You might think you have reached the limit but it's still far away from that. This is the only thing women are superior to men. We can surpass these limits.” Pepper held her hand and nodded to her crying friend.

“Cut it out!” Natasha screamed.

“We can not,” Banner had to tell her, already the fifth time this hour.

“I don't care! Do it!” Natasha felt like she was starting to loose her mind. All became a blurry scenery as she felt the child's head between her legs. How could any woman stand this pain and want more afterward?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“I can't...” Natasha muttered weakly on the verge of sleep as another contraction hit her. She didn't even scream, her throat too sore for that. Exhausted she tried to catch her breath.

Tony watched her closely. He had switched with Banner around ten hours ago, so that he too could get some sleep. Not much had happened since then and he knew that the time was running short. “Nat, I know you are not able to move much to speed it up, but maybe we can move you in a more efficient position. Loki, please get behind her and hold her up.”

The god looked confused for a second but followed the orders. “Of what use is this?”

“We will use Newton’s laws a little bit. Pull her up and hold her beneath the arms.” He glanced at Pepper. “You may also aid him a little.” The painful expression in his face showed the real words. Comfort her, hold her hand, stroke her to provide a gentle contrast to the pain.

Virginia nodded and felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she heard Natasha’s protests and cries.

Loki did as he was asked and helped support Natasha upright. "Think of our baby, Natasha," he whispered.

"I can't do it anyway... Loki, it won't work," she whispered, her body leaned against his in exhaustion. "I am only human..." Natasha muttered, before the pain came again, making her scream out loud, her hand linking with his fiercely enough to break the bones of a mortal.

"You are far more than that, my darling. Please, think of our child," he breathed. "If not for our baby, then do it for me," he urged her. "Please."

"I am doing this for us, but..." She tried to breathe, but the torment was unbearable. She screamed in pain, as her whole body cramped up. "I can't..."

Loki wondered if the healers on Asgard could be of any help. He was unsure if transporting her in her current state would harm her. "Is there anything you can do for her?" he asked aloud. "There must be something-at least _try_!" he demanded.

"Just keep her upright. Natasha is far stronger than she might think right now." He said, more to help the mother than the father. Then he looked to Loki directly. 'Give her hope', his eyes told him. 'Because she has to do it on her own now.'

"I've been giving her nothing but hope!" Loki suddenly snarled. "Can you not see my desperation to save her?! I've resorted to praying to the All-Father and where has that gotten us?!" he shouted.

Natasha suddenly groaned again before her body collapsed against his. Blood ran down her thighs as she tried to stay awake.

Loki hushed once he felt her weight press against his chest. "Natasha?" he gasped. "Darling, please open your eyes!"

Tony stared in her motionless face before he looked down between her legs. "Your child is ripping her apart. We have to..."

Natasha rose up against the pain once more before she fell into Loki's arms again. Breathing shallow and unmoving.

Loki glanced from Natasha to Stark. He couldn't lose his beloved-he couldn't bear to even think of a life without her. "Kill the child," he whispered. "If you can only save one..."

Tony saw the madness in his eyes even before Loki spoke the words. "Loki, this is..." No, it was not impossible. "But..."

"Natasha wouldn't want this, Loki!" Pepper warned the god. "Think of her needs..."

"I refuse to let her die!" Loki growled.

"But of what help would it be to kill the child now?" Tony asked him. The god was loosing his mind…

"We already have two that are perfectly healthy," Loki quietly answered. "That alone is a miracle to me."

“No..." Natasha cried as her body healed itself well enough to react to the surroundings again. "I can not loose them..."

"And I refuse to lose you! Please, Natasha, you aren't well..."

She shook her head. "Stark, was there any progress?" The mother did not know about how much time had passed..

"None."

"Can you try pulling the baby out?" Pepper suggested.

"I can't even see it yet," He told her, regretting his words instantly as Natasha's cries grew louder.

Loki squeezed Natasha's hand tightly. "If you aren't going to try saving her, then I will take her to Asgard!" he threatened.

"She could die until Odin is done with you, and you know that!" Tony exclaimed angrily. "Now, shut your damn mouth and help her."

"Don't test me, Stark!" Loki hissed.

"Please don't aggravate him," Pepper warned Tony. "Loki, we're doing our best. Natasha's our friend..."

"She is a friend of all of us. And we will not give up, when there is still hope left." His hands scanned her pelvic with skilled fingers. "She must have healed by now. Natasha is a very strong woman. And she can do it. She _will_ do it, even if _you_ don't believe in her anymore."

The god's heart dropped at Tony's assumption. "Are you trying to say that I have lost faith in her?" He bowed his head, his cheek brushing against Natasha's curls. "I love you, Natasha," he murmured. "You are the one that I hold close to my heart. You and our children..."

'You will only have me or them,' her mind whispered while she leaned against him, trying to reach his cheek to kiss him softly. Before she could answer the pain came again, making her scream and beg for mercy.

"You have to push, Natasha." Tony ordered.

Loki held her hand, silently praying that Natasha would be shown mercy. He could care less about the unborn child. All he wanted was for Natasha to live.

But she stayed strong, giving in to whatever Tony wanted from her. There were times when she was weak, and when she seemed to be giving up. All was so far away now. But, if the gods would have mercy on her, it might end soon.

After a couple of hours later, Banner joined them again. "How...?" As he saw the four of them, and the sheet covered in blood again, he stopped.

"Get me another clean sheet," Tony ordered.

Banner instantly complied, knowing exactly that it would be of no use. Her body was ripping apart for these children.

"Are you still with us, Natasha?" Loki gently asked.

She murmured something too quiet to understand.

"Stay with us, Romanoff," Tony told her. "You're doing just fine."

Loki feared that Tony's words were all lies.

"I am not..." Natasha knew that the child was not coming any further yet. Damn, she could feel its body pressing against... Another scream escaped her mouth before she could finish the thought.

Tony reached in to check her progress. "I think I'm feeling a head."

"Push, Natasha," Loki urged her.

Giving whatever her body was able to conjure up, she fulfilled his request.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki watched as his beloved grew weaker every second. She gasped for air, trying to overcome the pain but all these hours, days, have token their toll on her. Gently he kissed her hand. "Don't give up. You have not much more to do..." his eyes turned to Banner at that moment.

The doctor just shook his head in a silent denial. She had come far, but not far enough.

"Please..." Natasha muttered, half asleep, the pain her only reason to stay awake. "Make it stop..."

Loki thought about every healing spell he knew, everything he had learned so far, but none of them were enough to give her back the strength she needed. He could heal her wounds, but not make her strong enough. How frail she looked, the broken Black Widow, entirely exhausted and at the limit of her powers. "Don't give up...." he repeated once again the 20th time within the last nine hours.

"But I am so tired..." Natasha whispered with a weak smile. "Do me this one favor and let me go."

Loki shook his head. "No, no! You won't give up now." He squeezed her hand and shifted to look between her thighs. "You are... almost... there."

Even without his voice faltering she knew that this was a lie. "It's okay... as soon as my body gives up the children will let you do what is necessary."

"I will not allow that." He put his right hand onto her belly. "I will not let this happen."

"Loki... please... just let go... I know you can be a wonderful father. You have already proven that." She felt the pain again, the numbing feeling gone after he had used his magic. "Stop it. Please, it hurts... I can't... please.... let go..."

"I will not." He muttered stubbornly. "What are these children without their mother?"

"Yours..." her voice was barely whisper. "Just as they always were.... from the moment they were conceived." In a short moment of clear thought she turned towards him. "You know that I love them, right?"

"And that's the reason why you will fight now!" Loki demanded.

"No more fighting..." she said, exhausted and on the verge of sleep - a never ending sleep, Loki knew. It was this moment when he became aware of his last desperate option.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki turned his head towards the ceiling, releasing the shielding spell he had cast around him two months ago. 'Heimdall, if you can hear me. Send the Lady Sif with one of Idun's apples. The life of my beloved is on the line. It don't care what the All-Father will do to me, but please, please, save her.'

"Natasha, you have to stay awake." Banner told her as her eyelids closed a few minutes later.

"But I'm so tired..." she whispered.

When Loki felt a blast of magic not far away, he could not hold back the tears. The All-Father had answered his plea. For a short moment Loki had feared that Odin would have called him back with his magic. Instead aid was nearing. "Don't give up now, my love. I have sent for help."

"Help?" Natasha didn't know what... Then someone outside the door shouted. A short and fierce conversation between Stark and a woman which was ended by Thor. Then someone entered.

"Thank Odin..." Loki said, his voice as dry and exhausted as Natasha's.

Sif quickly observed the room. A woman and a man she did not know were standing next to the bed. Loki was sitting on a chair next to a pregnant woman. The sight made the warrior gasp in surprise. She knew what was happening and why she had been sent here, but this... Sif didn't know what was more unsettling, the unusually large stomach of the woman or an entirely desperate Loki. She had seen him in fear and distress, but that only centered around himself. His worry for another being looked entirely out of character.

"I brought you an apple," Sif said as she handed him the golden fruit.

Loki took it with a nod, the tears in his eyes now shed because of joy. "Thank you, Lady Sif." Then he turned to Natasha. "Here, my love. This will help you."

"I don't want it..." the woman muttered, too exhausted to understand what he offered her.

Sif stood frozen for a moment before she decided to offer comfort. "Milady, you should eat it. It will strengthen your body and aid you."

"But I want it to stop... I don't want to feel the pain anymore. Please, let me go." Natasha had given up. She knew her body could not handle any more of it.

Sif looked to the man who seemed to be her healer and silently questioned him.

"Natasha is in childbed since days. Because of Loki's heritage and their protection we can't cut her open. His race seems to only allow natural childbirth to prove the mother worthy. She already gave birth to a daughter some weeks ago. Because she was fraternal, the others were able to stay inside her belly for some time longer. A second daughter was born about a day ago, but now there seems to be almost no further progress. A normal human woman wouldn't have been able to hold on for as long as Natasha has already. But even her powers are failing now.“ Banner explained.

„Make it stop!“ Natasha moaned once more.

“Please, you have to eat this now. It is a gift of Idun from Asgard.” Loki told her.

“Doesn't that make her immortal?” Banner asked, the tone in his voice ambiguous.

Sif shook her head. “No, not after only one apple. You need to eat them for weeks to truly become a god. And in Lady Natasha's state it would merely re-new her powers.”

Tony nodded. “Then this is a good thing. Hey, Romanoff, take a bite. It'll help.”

Natasha continued to shake her head when Loki muttered. “I am sorry, my love.” He sank his teeth into the golden fruit before covering her mouth with his, feeding her through the kiss.

The mother groaned in denial, trying to turn her head, but when the sweet taste flared across her tongue she swallowed instantly. Only moments later her eyes opened wide and her whole body rose up against the people holding her. The next contraction started and she pushed as hard as she could.

“Good, good, you're doing great.” Banner told her as he saw her flesh opening for the child.

“It's working,” Pepper exclaimed in delight.

“You're so brave.” Loki kissed her sweaty forehead and laughed.

“I hate you,” Natasha muttered, the energy now surging through her like a golden wonder in her veins. Hope grew anew in her mind, making her cry tears of joy.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A few hours later her strength had still not faltered. She made slow but sure progress and the children were fairing well.

"You're the one who got pranked by Loki?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"You told her?" Sif wanted to know, fake indignation in her voice.

"She has been lying in that bed for a couple of days and I tried everything to ease her suffering. Telling stories seemed to be the most efficient, but I soon ran out of tales." Loki admitted.

“I am sure you had a couple of tales left that would embarrass you so you didn't tell.”

Loki grinned. “Of course. You know me all too well, Lady Sif.”

The warrior smiled at him. That was the young boy's expression from so any years, even centuries ago when his mind was easy yet mischievous. The human woman must have made the unthinkable possible.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Loki, something is wrong. I can feel it.” Since a few minutes already Natasha had noticed a certain cold and an urge to grow stronger. As if this had to be, necessary, but so... With a groan she nearly doubled over during the next contraction. He hands started to turn blueish, markings appearing on the back of them, gliding up her arms.

“I can't stay here anymore,” Loki said, backing and fleeting to the door. “She is changing. And the children will grow rapidly then. I have to leave!”

“But she needs you!” Pepper exclaimed in anger.

The woman didn't know what she was dealing with. “If I stay here, all of you should leave. Her frostgiant side will fight for my magic and I refuse to give it to her. When she starts to use her powers, she will kill you within a blink.”

Virginia froze as she heard this and looked to Sif. She was one of Loki’s kind, a goddess, and strong.

Only a second passed until Natasha charged at them with a loud scream of anger. “You will not leave!” Sif burst forward, trying to hold her down but almost failed.

Loki stared at her for a moment, before he closed his eyes, ready to take whatever magic she could unleash at him.

“You did this to me.” Natasha exclaimed as she lifted herself off the sheets.

Time slowed as he thought about the future. If she now was able to bear his children, he would never be able to see them. She would... - wait!

Loki looked at her again. There was the anger, the hatred, but not... Natasha controlled the beast, the monster inside of her. The god rushed forward, grabbing her hand. “My love, please, use these powers. I know you are in there. You can control it! Do it!”

The others looked at the two of them, unsure of the future of the couple and of their own lives.

Natasha changed even more, now her whole body was covered in blue and strange markings appeared on her skin. Loki stroked over the one on her forehead, making her close her eyes at his touch.

“Control it, and it will give you the strength.” he muttered as he kissed her lips.

Natasha shook her head, breaking the kiss. “You still have to leave. The children are taking your magic even now. I will do what I can, but please, leave.”

Loki draw back to look into her eyes. "Know that I am always with you."

She smiled at him sadly before a new wave of pain hit her, making her eyes blaze over to red. “Go!” Natasha demanded, trembling.

Loki used his magic to teleport himself out of the room, facing a dumbfounded Thor.

“What is going on?” he asked his brother.

“Natasha is changing into the monster again. I had to... had to leave.” Suddenly the exhaustion of the last days overwhelmed him, the mental stress taking its toll. He sank to one knee, trying not to faint.

“Hey Loki, what's wrong?” Steve rushed to his side, leading him toward a seat.

“I used up most of my reserves now.” He tried to overplay the fear he had for Natasha – and her friends in the room.

"Here, you should drink something," Steve said as he handed Loki a bottle of water.

The god looked up, completely startled by this offer.

“You also need to take care of yourself. Banner and Stark were taking shifts with Natasha's care but you were there the whole time.”

“I shouldn't. She is suffering so much more than I do. I feel like a weakling compared to her powers.” Her powers... He sank into the chair. Oh, by Odin what had he created?

“You said the monster is back. Why did you leave them? Shall I go for you?”

“No, no interruptions. She has to concentrate now.” Loki shook his head.

They sat there in silence while listening to Natasha's low growls and strangely deeper voice of anger.

“She can do it, right? With the strength she has now, through the apple and my... treatment, she can do it?” Loki tried to blink the tears away as he heard his beloved cry out in agony.

“She is the strongest woman I know. You have to believe in her.”

As time ticked on they could hear Natasha screaming for Loki when the pain got to great, seeking his help, but he didn't get up. He knew that one of the others would tell him to come back if she wasn't the monster anymore.

“Loki, I hate you for this. YOU did this. You are a monster, a liar!” She screamed out loud.

Loki's heart dropped at hearing that. It wasn't the sort of crying from a soon-to-be mother, this was pure hatred.

“There you have the proof.”

None of the men did even see Clint approaching.

“Just leave us, archer.” Thor's voice was dark and angry.

“And miss all the fun of seeing the Trickster break?” Clint laughed.

Loki cringed and turned away trying to block the words out but they had reached his heart already.

“Barton, I am almost willing to give Loki the permission to beat you up, but that wouldn't serve anyone now,” Steve said and added in his mind. 'And I am not sure IF Loki could actually beat you at all if we let him loose.'

“And make the poor mother grieve even more? She will loose the other two in some hours. And I will make sure that the rest of your demonspawn also...”

Rogers bolted toward the archer, knocking him against the closest wall. An expression you rarely saw on his face. “Touch the girls and I WILL forget my codes of honor. Harming an innocent baby. How anger ridden can someone be? Are you still jealous? Well, bad news for you. She found a much more suitable man now.”

Clint scoffed at the Captain and turned around to leave.

“I need to be with her...” Loki muttered after a few minutes, the archer's words still sharp in his heart. He couldn't just leave her on her own in a moment like this, even if there was a risk.

“But you said...”

Loki shook his head at Steve. “I know but... what if she needs me or my magic to heal her body?”

“Banner would have called you in then already. Just breathe and try to stay calm. Here drink one more sip.” He handed him his bottle.

“There is yet more. My blood sings to this pain in some twisted way. I am a frostgiant after all and I transformed her into something similar. There is... a calling and the need to do something. I don't know what, but I can feel it.” He clenched his hands. “Yes!” Suddenly the god stood up and rushed toward the door.

“Loki?”

“I know what I am doing.” He said grimly yet with a shaking voice.

“Loki, no!” Pepper exclaimed in terror as Natasha charged upward again the moment she saw Loki entering the room.

“Lay down and push!” Loki demanded as he transformed into a frost giant. When Natasha didn't obey, he snarled. “Do as I say. I marked you as mine. These children are ours and you will obey my command for I am your mate.”

Natasha trashed but otherwise made no signs of further attempts to get up.

When he knew she was calm enough, he climbed into the bed beside her, holding her. “This is ours.” He gripped her belly, making her moan while he bit into her neck. “And it will live.”

The others stared at him, not knowing what to do, but when Banner announced a progress during the next contraction, they allowed whatever happened between the two.

Loki felt his blood singing as he tasted her, even saltier through the sweat and tears on her skin. This was what must be done, his heritage told him. This was what the frost giants did if their mates were about to die in childbed.

Dominating, brutal males and vulnerable females. The Jotun way of bonding. The only way to make a matrimony lasting in this coldness.

So Loki held her, possessive and loving at the same time, his slow and deep breathing imitated by Natasha until she had gained her strength back.

“I have complete and utter faith in you.” he whispered in her ear the moment she felt another contraction starting. And this time her strength didn't fail its task. With all she could muster Natasha was finally able to give birth to her child.

The baby's cry was like music in her ears and she laughed of joy.


	21. Let them break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank my supporters with a big hug right now. This chapter was a really hard one to do, but finally it's gonna be over. ^^  
> Yet the comments from archive of our own keep me writing although my imagination is kind of… overused XD It’s so nice to have reviews to really reply to ^^ ffnet was mostly not that kind, so this is a totally new and wonderful feeling to discuss stuff XD
> 
> Okay, it took me ages to decide upon a title. If any of you have a better idea, please tell me ^^ Something nicer maybe.

** Chapter 20: Let them break **

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki smiled as he walked into Natasha’s room again. They had done three now in total. Only one child left and Loki was sure she could make it.

“Is she alright?” Natasha asked as she was able to breathe again. The blue colour had drained from her skin by now and while everyone feared her strength would falter again, she felt refreshed.

“She is perfectly fine, my dear.” Loki told her as he sat next to her on the bed. “You are so brave...” His hands gently stroked her wet hair. “I am so sorry I did this to you. It could have been so much easier if I had not been so foolish.”

“It’s alright. And actually I think the real hell for us is going to start once they get older.” She smiled at him. “But the three girls will have a brother to protect them, won’t they?”

Loki looked at her curiously and grinned.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Hours passed once again yet everyone was certain that everything would end well until Bruce happened to notice that something was wrong.

"I think the child..." Banner did not dare to continue as he felt for her belly. "Natasha, I need to do something now and I know that it will hurt." He didn't give her time to protest as his hand reached inside of her. Bruce tried to block out her screams as his fingers searched for the head of the child, only finding its back and shoulders. "It is in the wrong position. I think we will have to..." Banner stopped as he saw Loki's tearful expression. Maybe in Asgard this meant the death of the woman in childbed but not on earth. "I will turn it." He then finished.

“You can do this?” Loki asked. “Do you have experience with this?”

“It is a very painful procedure, I am sorry for that.” Banner looked at Loki. “Yes, I have. Back then in India it was necessary once and all worked out well.” He didn't dare to tell them that usually, in this position, a cesarean was strictly required.

The god nodded.

“Natasha, please, try to relax. It gets worse and more difficult when you fight it.” He positioned his left hand on her belly. “You can do it.”

Natasha bit onto the cloth Stark had handed to her, giving him a brave smile.

“Alright.” His hand pushed inside her while his other hand pressed down onto her belly.

Loki bit back the tears when he heard her scream and groan. He tried to stroke her hair gently, but she started shaking her head in denial.

“Stop it!” Natasha cried, the cloth falling from her mouth, stained with blood from where she bit her lips.

Banner refused but after a few more seconds he gave up, breathing heavily. “I can't do it anyway if you push against me. The child is big, I need you totally relaxed to widen your womb for its turn.”

Natasha sobbed into Loki's chest. “Why do you have to turn it? When I push, my body will turn it meanwhile.”

“No, you could break the child's neck. It is a wonder that it hasn't happened yet.” He told her soberly. That was exactly what he feared if he didn't get this right but there was no other way.

The shook was plainly written across Natasha's face while the tears started to fall again. “Save it, Banner, I beg you, save it.”

Knowing that she would oblige, Banner quickly tried once more before the next contraction could start. This time, although his powers were almost nothing against the force of her body, he continued. Natasha screamed, but obeyed. A last groan escaped her lips when she felt the baby moving inside of her. And when Bruce pulled his hands back in a sigh she felt the pressure leaving her for a moment.

“It's done. Oh, thank god, it's done.” He wanted to wipe his face when he realized his hands were still gloved and bloody.

Natasha was finally able to catch her breath again, crying once more after hearing his words. “It's done?” she asked, not believing, but when the pain came again, the small success was quickly forgotten.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It was early noon on the following day as Loki left the room for a few minutes. The Avengers were still in the hall, now sleeping on pillows one of them must have stolen from another hospital room.

They woke up as they heard the crying growing louder before Loki closed the door again.

“Still nothing?” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes.

“You should not have been here all night.” Loki did not want to answer the question. “You should rest in your beds.”

“And leave her on her own while she is awake for a week now?” Tony muttered as he sat up. “Even if we can’t help directly we still care for her.”

Loki turned away. Of course they did. The Avengers knew her much longer than her did. He sighed and faced them again. Her friends deserved to know what was going on. “The child has not moved much during the night. And Natasha’s powers are starting to fail. We still can not cut it out, so...”

“Is there no option?” Steve asked with compassion in his voice.

“We will help her now physically. The baby can not be harmed by an outside force. My magic and the child’s made sure of it. And we can also use the healing spell the unborn put onto her body to our advantage. She won’t be hurt if we press onto her stomach to help her during the contractions.”

“You know what you do to her with that?” Tony asked darkly.

“We know...” Loki looked to the ground and tried to fight back the tears. “But she has suffered for so long now. If we can help her in any way... The medication has become almost useless too, and if we give her more she will grow too tired to follow Banner’s instructions. In his opinion there is no great deal of time left. The baby is growing weaker. It has hours, only.”

“Then let it die,” muttered a voice a few meters away. Barton had been avoiding the medical center for the last day, knowing that the others would throw him out anyway if he got too close to the newborns. “Then you can cut it out and dispose of it.”

Loki felt his knees give out as he heard the archer’s words, though he mustered up the best growl and glare he could point at Barton. It hurt his soul to even think about it, let alone to hear the suggestion.

Tony saw his friend’s distress and stood up. “Legolas, I think you should leave.”

Barton eyed his enemy closely one last time before he turned around and walked away.

“Come on and sit down for a minute,” Tony said as he led Loki to a chair after the archer had left.

Loki simply followed him, too numb to do anything else. “She will die...” he muttered.

“No, she won’t, and the child won’t either. They are both two feisty ones.” Steve assured him, trying to hold the god’s hand, but he pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, looking at the hand Loki was holding now himself. He could see the swelling. “Nat broke it? She broke the hand of yours? Oh, wow...”

Loki just stared at his fingers, not knowing for a few seconds how to conjure up a healing spell.

“Give me...” Stark demanded as he examined the broken hand. “She must have crushed every bone... We need to get this fixed. It’s wonder that you don’t scream in pain yet.”

“Natasha is screaming enough for all of us...” Loki told him weakly, before he started to heal his hand with magic, not wanting to be the center of their attention while his beloved was the one who really suffered.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Natasha, you need to push,” Banner demanded as she did nothing else than moan during the next contraction.

“I can’t. It’s too much...” Natasha cried out weakly.

Loki’s face fell as he saw the blood coating the doctor’s gloves. Quickly he walked next to him, healing whatever damage had been done.

“Nat, you really have to do this now.” Bruce looked at the child’s vitals again. Its heartbeat was growing weaker every second. “Please, one last time.”

“Make it stop...” The Black Widow begged as her strength failed her.

Loki looked at her with tears in his eyes. She was giving up. “My love, please. I know you can do this.” He held her hands again and felt her weakness as she tried to obey.

“Okay, we need to change the strategy,” Banner declared as looked to Loki and Sif who was also sitting next to the bed. “You two are our strongest. I want you to grab her thighs and push them towards her body. The additional pressure might help her.”

The two Asgardians nodded and readied themselves.

“I am sorry, my love.” Were Loki’s only words before he carried out Banner’s order as the next contraction started.

Natasha screamed in pain and tried to fight the two of them off, but to no avail. “Stop it, please! Stop! I can’t. Oh, stop...” She repeated again and again while the others held her in place.

“You’re doing fine, Nat.” Banner assured her, wiping away the blood that had started to flow again. “It’s almost there.”

Loki could not stand the picture of his beloved crying for them to cease their actions. He looked to Sif, hoping to find something different in her eyes, even if it was anger. It did not matter. But the warrior goddess had the same teary expression on her face.

“My lady, don’t give up now,” Sif demanded as Natasha started to squirm beneath them. “You have not come so far to simply end it now. You have already been stronger than most goddesses in Asgard. Hold on!”

“I’m a human!” Natasha screamed at her, voice full of distress and desperation. “I am human...” She muttered once more after the contraction was over.

Loki had never felt more regret in his whole life as he continued to push her legs against her body for the next minutes. He could see Banner chewing his lip, a sign of him seeing no alternative anymore. “Natasha, let me try one more thing.”

“No,” the woman cried and shook her head slowly. “No more, please.”

The door opened and Tony came inside. He looked at Banner and knew what he had planed now. So Stark only nodded and reached into the cupboard to get what he needed.

“What are you doing to her?” Loki asked as he saw them opening the plastic jacket of a medical device.

“We will try to pull the child out. And I also need you, Loki, behind her to push against her belly from above. Maybe you can also use your magic a little bit.” Banner saw the god’s fear. “Loki, we need to choose more drastic options now.”

Natasha did not know what was happening as she felt her body being shifted. The woman wailed in pain but as she felt Loki’s cold torso behind her, she leaned against him. “Loki, I am sorry. I don’t have the strength...”

The god gently caressed her shoulder. “That’s why we will help you now.”

Natasha simply let her mind wander through the numbing pain until she felt something pushing between her legs. “What are you...?” The last word was swallowed by her own scream.

Banner looked up between her thighs after he had set the ventouse in position. “When the next contraction comes, I will try and pull the child out, Natasha.”

She glanced between her legs, the cloth of her gown fallen down far enough to allow her a nearly accurate view of the device that was now partly inside of her. Thor had joined them, holding her other thigh while he tried not to look at her exposed center.

“My love, you can do this. Don’t worry. You are so strong...” Loki’s voice was barely a whisper behind her as she awaited the next wave of pain. When it came, she couldn’t do more than scream. The three Asgardians were pushing with all their might against her body while Banner tried to pull the child out.

Loki watched as Banner’s device was slowly drawing out of Natasha’s body, but most of the bell-shaped part was still inside her. All of them waited for the next contraction which came quickly, but although they all tried their best it did not move much more.

Banner shook his head after half an hour had passed. “It’s not enough yet and I fear that I rip away the child’s skin...” He looked towards Tony, seeking advice.

“We can... maybe use the forceps too. Normally it should have worked with only the ventouse, but this is not an ordinary delivery.” Tony mused.

Loki glanced from Stark to Bruce. “What will you do?”

Iron Man walked to the cupboard again and pulled out another object wrapped in plastic. He approached the five of them. “We could hurt the child, Bruce. You know that. This is not a good option considering the force we need. I could crush the child’s head.”

Distress took hold of Loki as he understood, seeing the separated pair of forceps. “Will this really help?” He had to be sure, otherwise he would not allow it.

Suddenly the already weak heartbeat of the child stopped, all too audible for them. “We have to deliver the child right now. We’ve got minutes until...”

Loki tried to understand but the crying of his beloved made him unable to think.

“No...” Natasha wanted to scream, but her voice was too hoarse. “It can’t be dead. No...”

Tony looked at Banner. “Maybe we can cut the child out now. We have a few minutes until it is irretrievable.”

The doctor shook his head. “We would need to push it back but it is already stuck between her legs. Without the child’s magic keeping her safe, both will die. We need to pull it out.”

Loki watched as Tony nodded, setting first one, then the other part of forceps in place. He could tell from Natasha’s cries that the additional pressure was bringing her close to her breaking point. His eyes wandered towards her belly again. He needed to ensure the child’s safety, its life. Summoning his greatest healing spell he reawakened the heartbeat.

Tony and Banner already understood what the revived heartbeat meant, while Thor and Sif only looked at him in confusion.

“It has minutes, only.” Loki muttered as he felt his powers being drained. “It is feeding off of my magic.”

“Won’t that...?” Banner started as he already saw her skin stretching once more. “Loki, you need to stop.”

“No, he won’t.” Natasha demanded. The reawakened strength of her child also helping her. “The child has to live.”

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_“Do you want to see her?” A familiar voice asked._

_Natasha looked around herself, finding her son next to her. “It’s a girl?” she asked._

_“Of course it is. I told you I am far from having my full powers. Did you really think that I would be this weak while already growing inside of you?” he joked._

_Natasha felt his body next to hers, shifting behind her until she could feel a torso against hers, just like she had felt Loki before. Then a woman appeared in front of them, her hair as black as her father’s._

_“Hello, mother.” she whispered and her voice sounded like the midnight. “I am sorry for hurting you so much. But all will be over soon. And you will do it. My brother has reached me. He can make things happen that are impossible, did you know?” Her smile was gentle and mischievous._

_“The stronger you grow now, the more powerful I will be in the future,” the man explained. “I was finally able to reach her. It was not sure yet if she would survive. That’s why I couldn’t see her before. But she exists in the future. And so will you, mother. Since I am sure of my own existence.”_

_Natasha smiled at the thought of it. So all her children survived and she would even have one more. “I’m so glad.” Was the only thing she could say as her eyes scanned over her daughter’s body. She looked deadly, beautiful and so full of fire..._

_“But now you have to go back, mother. The others fear for your life. You have given up already. And they might now do something that will cost the life of both of you.” The man said as his arms gently stroked down her body until they rested on her stomach. “Just give all you have and we will exist. It won’t be long now.”_

_Natasha could not tear her eyes from her daughter’s face. “I will do my best to save you.”_

_The woman smiled. “I love you, mother.”_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

When she was able to see her surroundings again, the others had already started to loose their strength, sweat on their foreheads.

“She’s with us again.” Banner said, looking at her face. “God, I thought she wouldn’t come back. Half an hour is long enough to keep us waiting.” His lips turned up in a smile as he saw her content expression.

She could feel Loki shift behind her, one hand caressing her shoulder. “Don’t leave again, my love, please. We are almost there. Only a little bit. You have to push now. We need your help.”

“I will do it. Loki, I saw our child.” She didn’t tell him yet that it was daughter. He would be as surprised as she had been. As the pain came again, the Black Widow felt a short moment of doubt if the boy would actually be conceived when this awaited her every time.

“That is wonderful, my dear.” He whispered at her ear, no more skepticism in his voice.

“Alright, now let’s end this.” Tony said, gripping the forceps harder, readying himself to pull once more.

The next minutes were an endless agony for Natasha, but she held on tightly, not wanting to let go of the future she had seen. She felt the child’s head between her thighs, already big enough to almost break her bones. The skin had been healed by Loki, but still there was still this unbearable pressure.

"I can't..." Natasha muttered as she felt her flesh tearing again, blood running down her hips.

Banner seemed to be in a frantic rush as he examined the damage. "Loki, quickly. I can't fix this."

The god nodded, sending his healing powers towards her entrance. Even muscles were ripped apart now.

"Okay, one last time, Natasha." Banner told her as he put his hand in place to catch the child as soon as it left her body.

"No..." The woman weakly muttered as the next contraction started. She couldn't do anything but wail as the others pushed against her body. She had long gone past the moment of exhaustion now, only staying awake because of the vision her son showed her. They had to live, they had to, such adorable creatures that could change fate.

Banner and Tony told her to stay strong for the next minutes... She had no idea how long it took, but the moon was already replaced by the morning sun. It was all too much. Her body became nothing more than a vessel that was too weak to allow the child entrance into the world. For hours she was lying there, Loki's voice begging her not to give up. She could see the doubt in the other's eyes as their powers began to fade. Maybe she had wished for too much. Maybe these vision were just her subconscious hoping for a better future. "Please... no more..." she whispered weakly as the sun was already blazing high. How long has it been since the contractions had started? The Black Widow could not remember. A normal human body would have never been strong enough to last that long anyway.

"Please, my love. Don't give up." Loki told her for the thousand time as her head was resting at her side, ready to allow her mind to wander amongst the roads of death. "Not now. You said that you saw our children. You will not give up now."

"But I can't." Natasha did not know how much time had passed as she answered him. Hours? Days? Not days... The sun had set only once now, bright moonlight already shining into her room. "Please..." Her begging was barely a whisper.

"Loki, can you once more change her bones?" Banner asked after while. "Maybe this will help."

Loki shot him an angry glance. "They are already past the point of breaking if I would not hold them together by magic."

Banner looked at him for a few seconds before he said. "Let them break."

As Natasha heard the doctor's words she knew what was awaiting her but she had no more power left to fight against it. "It won't be enough." She said and although her mind was fogged with pain she saw everything clearly now. "Bruce, cut me open. That's the only thing you can do now."

Banner looked at Tony for a second, waiting for his nod, before gripped a medical scissors from the table. "Natasha, I am so sorry."

She only smiled at him. "It's okay. I will live. I've had worse."

'Really?' Banner's face was asked her before he dove the scissors between the child's head and her skin. As her body ripped apart he searched for Loki's face.

"I will heal her as soon as the child is here." The god told him before his beloved screamed out loud as the next contraction came. They heard a crack as her hip bones gave out.

Natasha closed her eyes as the pain became overwhelming. Whatever she had felt before was nothing close to this agony.

"Now!" Bruce shouted and all the others followed his orders.

Natasha felt her body tearing apart. She became nothing more than a shell, breaking to let out whatever was inside of her. The head of the child's head was now visible to her in this prone position. Only a little bit more...

Tony pulled at the forceps with all his might although he saw the blood gushing out of her. They had minutes until Natasha would bleed to death. It had to happen now.

"Push!" Banner demanded even though he was sure Natasha couldn't hear him anymore. The others followed his order as the child's head left her body. He held it up with his hand, securing it as he waited for the next contraction. His face lit up as he turned to Loki. "It is almost here."

The woman looked between her legs, finally able to see what had been stuck between them for days now. An euphoria rushed through her. The child... her little girl.

Loki watched as the infant emerged. It was far bigger than he had thought it would be. Only her broken hip would have ever allowed this an entrance. Delight flooded his veins as the next contraction came and he saw Banner reaching for the child with his free hand.

Natasha screamed in agony but also felt the pain fading as the pressure left her body. Suddenly the sound of a screaming infant reached her ears. She cried tears of joy and laughed while her lungs gave out.

"Fix her," Banner demanded. "As fast as you can." He and Tony were the only ones seeing the blood that was now running freely between her legs.

Loki complied. "It is here, my love." He muttered while he healed her broken bones, the ripped flesh and skin. How had she been able to stand this? His mind was asking him.

"Here she is." Banner said with as smile as he pulled the ventouse away, putting the child in one layer of cloth, only to give it to the mother, who was now healed sufficiently.

Natasha reached out for the infant. "My little girl..."

"She is far from little," Tony said in amazement as he drew back.

"She's ours..." Natasha said with a smile as she saw he black hair of the girl, still covered in blood and fluid. The infant stopped to scream as it felt her mother's heartbeat beneath her.

Loki marveled at what she had done. To tell the truth, he had not been confident enough to believe in the child's survival. But now, after he saw his little girl... "Oh by the Norns, she is so pretty... and she's alive..." He hugged his beloved from behind. "You did it..."

Natasha felt the sleep overcoming her as she felt the small breaths of her daughter against her breast. The wounds had been healed by Loki's magic and her own body was also starting to repair the damage. Banner had disinfected her wounds and checked if all remains of what had fed the children had left her body during the last weaker contractions. He did not want to risk her getting the childbed fever. The doctor wiped away the rest of the blood and nodded relief. “You should be fine now, Natasha. That’s all I can do. Your body will regenerate in time.” All she needed desperately now was rest.

"Looks like I have lost the bet." Tony stated as he finished cleaning up. "I will go outside and tell the others. Can they come in?" He asked Natasha.

"Yeah, but I might fall asleep," the mother said with a content smile, still not able to tear her eyes from her daughter. She felt Loki shift behind her as he too caressed the child's locks. "She has your face, my love. She is beautiful."

The others entered the room, fatigue also written across their features. Even Fury had come to see. Now they were all standing before the bed. Pepper walked next to Tony, holding his hand with a grin that he could not understand yet. Steve came last, rolling the other children in their cradles inside with the help of a nurse. Thor walked over to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you will care for your five woman."

"I will, I promise." Loki answered, pride blazing in his green eyes.

"Four girls. You will have a hell to do when they are teenagers. If they are at least a little bit like their parents, their beauty will drive men crazy." Iron Man explained with a smile and was sure that this future was going to be real.

"Who has won the bet now?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"I voted for two boys, Thor said three, just as Loki. Steve said two boys and two girls." Tony explained.

"So we have no one who bet on only girls?" Pepper wanted to know.

"Oh, we have." Stark looked to the proud mother who returned the grin that had formed on his lips.

"Who?" The others asked simultaneously.

"Natasha herself."

The Black Widow glanced at each of the children. “Mother knows best you know.” She had participated in the bet shortly after Tony told her about it. She had known it all along... Stark had lost the discussion about a stake from her, since she was the one doing the hard stuff anyway.

Her smile widened as she felt her youngest daughter drawing closer to her breast, seeking the milk inside of it. No wonder... The girl must be drained too from this long birth. She draped the cloth so that no one would see her exposed skin as she opened the hospital gown wide enough let the infant suckle.

If he had not been lying behind her on the bed, Loki would have falling to his knees at the sight of his beloved feeding their child so naturally. She would be a perfect mother, the god was sure of it.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

“Didn't you once say, that you saw a boy in the dream?” Tony asked with a grin.

Loki looked at Natasha, both their expressions completely void of emotions, but anyone could tell what was going on between them. Then Loki smirked and pulled up one eyebrow.

“Don't you dare.” Natasha warned him and held her daughter more tightly.

“Yeah, I don't want six male demi-gods with crazy ambitions and glorious purpose next time.” Tony declared, knocking Bruce with his elbow, only to realize that the doctor had fallen asleep in his chair.

"I guess we all could use some rest now. I'll take Brucy with me and come back in a few hours to check on Natasha. But I am sure all will be fine now."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"I am proud to be the son of such a strong woman." A voice said next to her and she knew it was her boy, reaching out to her in a dream._

_"I am just glad it's over." Natasha answered with a smile as she opened her eyes and saw the man's aristocratic features that resembled his father's so much. "I hope it will be easier with you."_

_The man grinned. "You know I can't tell you much about it yet. A few years will pass until I am born."_

_Natasha laughed. "Oh, I am sure of it. Loki won't come anywhere near my bed in the future."_

_Her son put a hand onto his mother's belly. "But father will need to use magic anyway. So you may enjoy your time - if you have any to spare with my sisters crying for attention."_

_"Guess I have to put the Black Widow aside for a few years... But that's okay. During the first weeks of pregnancy I thought differently... yet after I saw them... I will give them all my love."_

_"And so will father. You are good parents, this I can tell you already." The man said with a wide smile._

_"Will you be the only one we will have in the future?" Natasha needed to know that._

_Her son looked to the side and for only a blink there was sadness written across his features. "Make sure you don't participate in a mission when you are with child."_

_She could read in his eyes that he knew more than he was telling. "I won't, I promise."_

_The man sighed. "Then maybe I might have another sibling, but I can not reach him or her... I merely know that there is a possibility."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's finally over. I still could use some ideas for names for our four girls ^^ Poll's still open ^^ I haven't written the next chapter yet, only the one after it.


End file.
